HIEI'S LOVE
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Hiei needs love and Kurama loves him. Can these two lonely demons overcome their insecurities and find love together? KxH. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, I'm back with a new story. This one's reverting back to my original love story style. There won't even be a lemon for a while but I promise at least one nice tasty lemon before this is over.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

Flitting across the city Hiei allowed the jagon to glow briefly as he searched for Kurama's ki. Though it had been almost five years since he'd seen his former partner Hiei wasn't surprised to find him in the park. Carefully masking his energy Hiei landed in a tree to watch the Youko turned human from afar. When Hiei caught sight of the redhead he almost smiled but suddenly stopped.

Used to pain, Hiei didn't even notice the tightening in his chest as he watched Kurama push a small child on a swing. Eyes wide, Hiei could only stare at Kurama, smiling happily, as the little girl with long black hair laughed and begged to go higher. Hiei wasn't sure how long he continued to secretly observe them before Kurama moved in front of the swing and the child jumped into his arms. Hiei didn't even realize he'd looked away from the tender scene as the girl hugged Kurama and kissed his cheek.

Turning away, Hiei realized he no longer had a place in Kurama's life and would have flitted off but just then he felt Yusuke's powerful presence approaching. Glancing back Hiei heard the girl squeal as she rushed toward the former detective and threw herself into his arms. "DADDY!"

A frown crossed Hiei's brow as he wondered how Kurama and Yusuke had managed to have a child together. Though they were both demons neither man was capable of bearing children. When Yusuke put the girl down she ran off to play in the sand. Kurama and Yusuke then walked to the bench only few yards away from where Hiei perched. For some reason Hiei decided not to leave as he heard Yusuke speak. "Thanks for babysitting Li-Anne for me Kurama. She was getting to be too much for Keiko, what with the new baby and all."

Though he tried to ignore it's meaning, at Yusuke's words the tightening in Hiei's chest was suddenly released. Hiei got more comfortable on his branch as he waited for Kurama's reply. "It was my pleasure Yusuke. You know I love playing with my adorable niece in the park. How are Keiko and little Yoji?"

Yusuke's smile was huge as he answered. "They're great. My son is very demanding though and Keiko's not getting much sleep. With you taking Li-Anne and me watching Yoji she got a really good nap."

Closing his eyes there was a small smile on Hiei's lips as he listened to his former teammates talk. Not particularly interested in their conversation he wasn't really paying attention until he heard his name. "Kurama, Hiei still might come back you know. Maybe you should wait a little longer. I mean it's not too late to change your mind."

Curious as to why Yusuke thought Kurama should wait for him Hiei opened his eyes just in time to see the sadness that flitted momentarily across Kurama's face. "Actually Yusuke it is too late. Besides, there's nothing to wait for. Even if Hiei did come back it wouldn't be for me."

Yusuke shook his head. "What the hell else would he come for Kurama accept his best friend? His only other reason for coming to the Ningenkai was to watch over Yukina but now that she and Kuwabara are married that's his job now not Hiei's."

Not quite understanding the significance of their conversation Hiei frowned at Kurama's sad smile. "You are right about Hiei not returning for Yukina. He knows Kuwabara will watch over her. You are also right that I am Hiei's best friend, I would do anything for him Yusuke. You are however sadly mistaken if you think that Hiei has ever considered himself to be my friend. All I have ever been to Hiei is a convenience, a means to an end."

Hiei's eyes widened and he didn't realize his mouth fell open just as Yusuke's did. "Kurama, how can you say that? Until these last few years you and Hiei have been so close. I mean you've been friends since you were a kid or something."

Kurama gave a wistful smile. "I was eleven when Hiei and I met. We fought, then I took him home and treated his injuries. After that Hiei came to me whenever he was wounded, hungry or needed a safe place to sleep, not because he wanted my company. He recruited me to help him break into the Reikai vault when he wanted to take over the world, not because he wanted to help me save my mother."

Yusuke sighed. "Kurama listen…"

Kurama cut him off. "No Yusuke, you listen. Later, when we were forced to work our probation off by helping you, Hiei agreed to be my partner and if you'll remember, he told you why. He felt the best place to have a demon as powerful as me was at his side where he wouldn't have to fight me himself. The moment our probation ended, the danger was over and Yukina was safe he left and in case you haven't noticed he never came back. He never said it and I was never so arrogant as to assume that Hiei was ever my friend."

Yusuke was about to answer when something behind Kurama caught his eye. Smiling, Yusuke turned and called out. "Li-Anne, come say goodbye to Uncle Kurama, it's time to go home!"

Surprised that Yusuke didn't argue Kurama remained silent as Li-Anne rushed over to jump in his lap. "Thank you for bringing me to the park Uncle Kurama."

Accepting her hug and kiss Kurama smiled. "You're very welcome Sweetheart. Help Daddy with your little brother so Mommy doesn't get too tired. Okay?"

Lynne seemed distracted as she nodded. "Uh huh. Uncle Kurama, isn't that the man from your pictures?"

Turning to see what she was talking about Kurama gasped. Only a few feet behind him stood Hiei. Kurama was grateful that Yusuke answered her because he could only stare speechless at his former partner. "Yes Honey, that's your Uncle Hiei. Now say goodbye. Uncle Hiei's going to set his best friend straight about a few things or I'm going to have to kick his ass."

Gasping, Li-Anne shook a finger at Yusuke as she scolded him. "Daddy! Mommy says you're not allowed to say those words. Bye Uncle Kurama, bye Uncle Hiei."

Kurama could only wave as Li-Anne hopped off his lap and walked away holding Yusuke's hand. With a laugh the Toushin called over his shoulder. "Have fun catching up with your best friend Kurama. We'll all get together tomorrow and give Hiei a proper welcome. See ya guys."

Hiei and Kurama stared at each other for some time after Yusuke left. Kurama used the moment of silence to take in everything about Hiei. The fire demon had changed since he'd last seen him. The most noticeable change was that Hiei had grown several inches, he was now about the same height as Yusuke. The cloak he was wearing was similar to his old ratty one though new, custom tailored and obviously expensive. The cut of the cloak showed off his slender form while accenting his muscular physique.

At first Hiei's hair didn't appear to be any different but on closer inspection Kurama noticed it was pulled back in a ponytail that appeared to hang several inches below his shoulders. His gravity defying bangs however remained unchanged. When Kurama's eyes finally met Hiei's he blushed as the fire demon smirked at his close appraisal. Without breaking eye contact Hiei moved to take Yusuke's seat on the bench. Before Kurama could decide what to say Hiei spoke. "Kurama… you don't actually believe all that crap you just told Yusuke, do you?"

When Kurama lowered his eyes and didn't answer Hiei's eyes widened. "I know I'm not good with words or open about my feelings but I didn't think I needed to be with you of all people. Mukuro is my boss. Yusuke and the oaf were my teammates. But you Kurama… you are the only living creature I have ever truly considered to be my friend. You have always been my best friend and I thought you knew that I was yours."

Watching Kurama, Hiei couldn't read his expression, it was a combination of doubt and hope. Kurama took several unsteady breaths before he spoke. "Those words mean more to me than I can ever tell you Hiei. I know you may kill me for what I'm about to do but I'll take the risk."

Before Hiei could react Kurama threw his arms around the fire demon and drew him into a warm hug. Hiei stiffened not sure what to do. A moment later he heard Kurama whisper against his ear. "I missed you so much Shadow."

The unmasked emotion he heard along with Kurama's breath caressing his ear made Hiei shiver. Almost of their own accord Hiei's arms circled Kurama and he hesitantly returned the hug. "Me too Fox."

Feeling Hiei's arms creep around him Kurama's breath caught. After a moment though he relaxed and held Hiei even tighter. They stayed like that for only a minute before awkwardly pulling apart. Sitting back and looking into Kurama's green eyes Hiei had only a moment to wait before he was graced with the redhead's beautiful smile. "So Hiei, what brings you to the Ningenkai? I'm sure Yukina was happy to see you."

Hiei shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her yet. Things in Makai have been really quiet and boring and I've been driving Mukuro crazy so she kicked me out and said I was on vacation. Why the hell I'd need a vacation I don't know but with no where else to go I ended up here."

Kurama was shocked at Hiei's words. Not only had he admitted to being Kurama's friend for the first time, he had also come to see him even before seeing his precious sister. Suddenly Kurama felt more alive than he had in years and smiled again at the fire demon. "Well Hiei, I for one am very happy to see you. Life as a ningen can be very boring as well and you my friend are the closest link to my demon heritage. I'm looking forward to spending some time with you so I hope your vacation is a long one and you won't be rushing back any time soon."

Smirking, Hiei shrugged again. "You know I do as I please Kurama so I'll stay as long as I like."

Taking Hiei by the hand Kurama stood, pulling the fire demon along with him. "If memory serves me you usually show up hungry so let's go to my house and see what I can find to feed you."

As the sun began setting Hiei made no comment as they left the park. Walking down the street they passed two teenaged girls. The girls grinned at them and giggled behind their hands. After a moment Kurama realized he was still holding Hiei's hand. Trying not to blush Kurama released Hiei. "Sorry."

Turning to glare at the girls Hiei grunted. "Hn."

They walked in silence until they approached Kurama's house. When Kurama unlocked the door Hiei looked at him questioningly. "Kurama, why are we here? You were living in an apartment the last time I was here."

Kurama tossed his keys on the table and toed off his shoes. One glance at Hiei and the fire demon grunted and removed his boots. "I moved back home three years ago after my stepfather was killed in a car accident. My stepbrother took his father's death very hard and began getting in a lot of trouble. Kokota was cutting class and doing poorly in school and my mother needed help so I came back."

As Kurama talked they went into the kitchen. "Together Mother and I showed him that he wasn't alone, that he was still a part of our family and that we still loved him. He straightened out and last year he went off to college. With both Kokota and Kazuya gone I felt guilty about my mother being alone so I stayed."

Pulling out a chair Hiei straddled it backwards and watched Kurama as he prepared them a meal. "Hn. Even after all these years your life still revolves around that human. Damn it Kurama, when will you stop living this boring ningen life and return to Makai where you belong?"

With his back to him Kurama thought about Hiei's words a moment before answering. "I know you think it's stupid for me to be so devoted to her Hiei but believe me, I've done much worse things in my two lives than care for my mother. At least here I have her, a job I enjoy, my friends and their beautiful children to play with. What do I have in Makai Hiei besides you? Under different circumstances you might be enough reason for me to return but you are devoted to your job and that bionic bitch. That doesn't leave much room for me."

Hiei, frowned wondering if he'd heard correctly. Kurama almost sounded jealous of Mukuro. There was silence after that until Kurama served the food. As they began to eat Hiei looked at Kurama. "Where is Shiori anyways?"

Hiei was surprised when Kurama gave a little grin. "She's out with a friend tonight. She doesn't want me to know it yet but she has a boyfriend. I'm not sure but I think it's getting serious."

After that Hiei caught Kurama up on things going on in Makai as they ate. Kurama then cleaned up the kitchen before they headed up to his room. Walking ahead of Hiei Kurama didn't see the wistful look in the fire demon's eyes as they passed the piano at the base of the stairs. "So Hiei, did you want to hang out here tonight or head over to see Yukina?"

When they entered the bedroom Kurama had his answer as Hiei shrugged out of his cloak. "I'm tired Fox. It sounds like Yusuke's planning a party so I'll just see Yukina there."

Smiling, Kurama watched Hiei flop down on his bed. Laying on his back Hiei rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. As comfortably as if he'd just done it yesterday Kurama picked up Hiei's cloak and hung it up. Turning back Kurama shook his head at how easily Hiei fell asleep in his presence.

Knowing Hiei probably needed the rest Kurama moved to sit on the other side of the bed, picked up his book and began to read. Two hours later Kurama went downstairs for Hiei's boots before returning to his room. Though there was no real reason to conceal Hiei's presence from Shiori, old habits died hard.

Once back in his room Kurama got ready for bed. When he came out of the bathroom Hiei's pants were on the floor and the fire demon was tucked under the covers. With a smile Kurama folded the fire demon's pants and placing them over his desk chair before crawling in beside Hiei. In the dark Hiei grunted. "Still as neat as ever I see Fox."

Grinning, Kurama turned towards Hiei. "Yes, and I see you're still a slob. Some things never change do they Shadow?"

Hiei yawned. "Nope, and I still sleep best right here with you Fox."

As Hiei's eyes closed Kurama smiled at yet another unexpected admission from his long time friend. "Sleep well my friend and know that you're safe with me right here watching over you."

* * *

The next day Hiei made himself scarce while Kurama was at work. Relaxing in his favorite tree Hiei had a lot of time to think and realized for the first time that his time spent here in the Ningenkai really hadn't been so bad. Kurama saw to it that he'd had food and shelter when he'd needed it. The fox had been the perfect fighting partner and even tended his wounds better than most healers. What stuck out most in his mind however was that Kurama was the first being that Hiei had actually trusted and even to this day he was still the only one that he trusted without reservation.

Reflecting back Hiei wondered what it was about Kurama that made him different from anyone else he'd ever known. Though Kurama was a powerful demon he had not tried to take advantage of Hiei and had offered him kindness, compassion and his unconditional friendship since the first day they'd met. Never in his life was he more at peace than when he was with Kurama. The redhead's soft voice and gentle touches were the things he'd missed most when he'd returned to Makai.

Yesterday Hiei had told Kurama that he was here because he had no where else to go. That however was only partially true. If Hiei were honest he'd have to admit that he'd come back because he'd known that Kurama was the only creature in the three worlds that could calm the restlessness he'd been feeling for most of the last year. When Kurama had hugged him yesterday Hiei had felt completely at peace, as if that brief embrace had healed a part of him that he hadn't even known was wounded.

Sensing Kurama's approach Hiei shook his head, pushing the unfamiliar feelings aside. He couldn't believe he'd spent most of the day thinking about the fox. Hopping down, Hiei landed just a few feet away from Kurama's path. For some reason when Kurama smiled at him Hiei felt his face heat up. Turning, Hiei fell into step just ahead of him so Kurama couldn't see his blush. "Hello Hiei. I take it you spent a relaxing day napping here in the park."

In usual Hiei fashion he just grunted when Kurama stated what he considered to be the obvious. "Hn."

As if Hiei had given him a real answer Kurama continued. "Good, then you'll be well rested because as you predicted Yusuke's planning a party for tonight. We called Kuwabara and Koenma and we're meeting at the temple at six thirty. Kuwabara agreed not to tell Yukina so that you can surprise her."

Hiei nodded but before he could answer Kurama's cell phone rang. After answering it Hiei raised an eyebrow when Kurama hung back and even stepped away to take the call in private. After only a minute Kurama rejoined him but neither of them mentioned the call. When they arrived at the house Kurama was surprised when, for the second day, Hiei entered with him through the front door. "You've changed Hiei. In all the time I've known you I don't think you've ever used my front door unless my mother was expecting you."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei grunted. "Mukuro says that as her heir I have to practice proper etiquette. She even makes me take lessons."

Hiei growled when Kurama laughed. "Sorry Hiei but that's just too funny, you in charm school."

Again Hiei grunted. "Stupid Fox."

Knowing it was safer to hold his tongue Kurama swallowed his laughter. "Give me a few minutes to change and leave my mother a note and we'll be on our way."

True to his word they were on their way in no time. Since the temple was so far away and the trains wouldn't be running when the party was over Kurama was able to persuade Hiei to ride in his car.

Kurama brought Hiei up to date on their friends during the hour long trip and before long they were parked at the base of the temple steps. Right beside them Yusuke was helping Keiko get baby Yoji out of his car seat. Li-Anne started hopping around excitedly when she spotted Kurama getting out of his car. "Uncle Kurama!"

Bending down Kurama scooped the little girl up in his arms giving her a big hug. "Hello little one. This is a special treat, I get to see my favorite niece two days in a row."

Kissing his cheek Li-Anne giggled. "Silly, I'm your only niece Uncle Kurama."

Before either of them could react Li-Anne leaned over and, from Kurama's arms, hugged Hiei. "Hello Uncle Hiei."

Knowing the show of affection would make Hiei uncomfortable Kurama held onto Li-Anne pulling her back into his arms but not before she could kiss Hiei's cheek. Kurama watched as Hiei's eyes widened in shock. Kurama was a little surprised when Hiei only replied softly. "Hi."

Over Li-Anne's shoulder Kurama gave Hiei a big smile. A moment later Koenma and Botan appeared. Setting Li-Anne down Kurama looked around. "Since it looks like we're all here lets go up."

Together the group climbed the temple steps. Kuwabara and Yukina had been married just a few months before Genkai's death. When Koenma hadn't brought the old psychic back from the dead again the gang agreed that Kuwabara and Yukina would live at the temple and continue Genkai's work.

When they reached the top of the steps everyone hung back a little allowing Hiei to move ahead as they entered the courtyard. Before they'd gone more than a few steps Yukina came out on the porch. She smiled and waved when she saw her friends then squealed and rushed forward when she realized Hiei led the group. "Hiei!"

Catching Yukina in his arms Hiei had no choice but to return her embrace. "Oh Hiei, I've missed you so much. This is such a wonderful surprise. I'll bet you were all in on it too weren't you?"

After everyone headed inside Hiei was warmly greeted by all, even Kuwabara. A few minutes later Botan looked around before turning to Kurama. "Kurama, where's…"

Suddenly Koenma slipped an arm around his wife and pulled her away, Yusuke handed Kurama a drink and Yukina quickly claimed Hiei's attention. "So Brother, I hope this will be a long visit. We've all missed you a lot."

Though Hiei answered Yukina's question, Koenma and Botan held his attention. In the corner of the room Koenma was frowning as he talked to Botan. Botan's eyes widened and she covered her gaping mouth with her hand. Hearing his sister try to claim his full attention Hiei was very aware that they seemed to be keeping a secret. Turning his ruby gaze to hers Hiei frowned. "Yukina, what the hell is going on here?"

Yukina just smiled. "Why where having a party Hiei. Oh no, the food!"

When Yukina rushed off Hiei looked around the room. Everything appeared to have returned to normal. Deciding the best thing to do was watch and listen Hiei took his usual place at the window and waited. Unfortunately he didn't learn a thing. When Kurama approached him a while later with a plate of food Hiei accepted it and chose to let his suspicions go. "It's good to have you back Hiei. We haven't gotten together for a party in ages. Somehow it isn't the same when one of us is missing."

Seeing the sincerity in Kurama's eyes Hiei looked away shyly. "As much as I hate to admit it Fox, it's good to be back. Repeat that though and I'll deny it."

Kurama laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it Shadow."

The rest of the party was much like any other party they'd ever had. Yusuke and Kuwabara drank too much. Luckily because Keiko was still nursing Yoji she wasn't drinking and could drive. Kuwabara merely had to be poured into his bed. Always the responsible one Kurama only had the one drink Yusuke had given him and took care of his friends before driving Hiei home.

Once there they snuck quietly up to Kurama's room and got ready for bed. After they were under the covers Kurama turned to Hiei and leaned up on his elbow. "I had such a good time tonight Hiei. Even though they are my friends I always feel a bit like an outsider around them. It's always easier when you're there with me. Thank you Hiei."

When he finished speaking Kurama hesitated a moment then leaned over and gently kissed Hiei's cheek. "Goodnight Hiei."

Hiei was frozen in shock as Kurama lay down beside him and closed his eyes. Though Kurama didn't touch him Hiei had never been more aware of how close the fox was than at that moment. After a moment Hiei released the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and whispered back. "Goodnight Kurama."

Staring into the darkness it was a long time before Hiei slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks all for the great reviews. I've got quite a bit of this written but haven't posted it because I'm not sure where it's going. I want to be able to go back and make changes if I have to.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 2**

Early the next morning Kurama was startled from his dreams by a knock on his door. Opening his eyes he had only a moment to whisk the covers over the sleeping fire demon cuddled against his chest before Shiori poked her head around the door. "I'm sorry to wake you so early Shuuichi but I'm about to go out. I was hoping you would be home for dinner tonight since we haven't seen much of each other lately. I thought I'd fix something special."

At the sound of her voice Hiei stiffened in Kurama's arms but otherwise didn't move. Vaguely Kurama wondered if Hiei was nervous about Shiori finding him there or if he was uncomfortable with their intimate position. "Of course Mother, that sounds nice."

Before he could ask if it was alright if Hiei joined them Shiori gave him a wave, a quick "See you tonight" and was gone. The moment the door clicked shut Hiei instantly relaxed. When Hiei didn't pull away from him Kurama gave a sigh and nuzzled the soft hair just beneath his chin.

Kurama lay on his side with Hiei tucked tightly against him. They had woken in each others arms a few times in the past and simply moved apart awkwardly only to dismiss the incident as unimportant. This morning however neither of them budged. Hesitantly Kurama tightened his arms around Hiei. "You must have been tired Hiei. You're usually out the window before she can knock."

Though he didn't fully understand why, Hiei didn't want to get up just yet. As he felt and heard Kurama's heart beat against his ear Hiei unconsciously nuzzled closer. "Hn. Guess I was tired so shut up Fox and let me go back to sleep."

Hiei's eyes widened as Kurama stroked his hair. He was also fairly sure Kurama had kissed the top of his head before whispering. "Anything you want Hiei."

* * *

Two hours later Kurama woke when the phone rang. Looking around he realized Hiei must have already gotten up. Hurrying to the hall phone Kurama picked it up. "Hatanaka-Minamino residence."

Hearing the voice on the other end Kurama winced. As he acknowledged the caller Kurama didn't see Hiei coming up the stairs. Hiei hesitated as he watched Kurama on the phone. Though the redhead's voice was pleasant his body language indicated he wasn't pleased with something. "…la…. No, I'm sorry, I have plans today… Yes, I'm aware it's only a month away… No, I'm sure whatever you chose will be fine… I'm sorry I can't be there today but I'll make it up to you. I'll take an afternoon off this week… Yes, that would be perfect. Why don't we meet at the Tea Room at noon. I'll treat you to lunch then we can go over the rest of the arrangements… I'll see you then."

Hiei frowned when Kurama didn't end the call but looked like he would choke on his last words. "Me too. Goodbye."

As Kurama hung up the phone and returned to his room Hiei heard his defeated sigh and noticed the slump of his friend's shoulders. Concerned, Hiei started to follow but changed his mind. If Kurama needed his help he'd ask for it. Turning around Hiei went back downstairs to watch television as he waited for Kurama to get ready.

Less than a half hour later he felt Kurama's presence behind him. Feeling Kurama's finger trail through his long hair Hiei glared up into grinning green eyes. "Good morning Shadow. Are you hungry?"

Without replying Hiei followed Kurama into the kitchen. After breakfast they went to join Yusuke and Kuwabara. Since it was Saturday and none of them had to work the former teammates had made arrangements the night before to get together for some training and then go see a movie. Luckily Yusuke and Kuwabara's taste in movies tended to run towards action so Hiei wasn't too bored.

It was now early evening and Kurama and Hiei were approaching the house. Suddenly Kurama's eyes narrowed and Hiei growled. They could feel a powerful presence from within Kurama's house. Both men raced to the house, nearly unhinging the door in their haste to get to Shiori. They heard Shiori gasp at the same time they saw a tall man pull her into his arms. At their sudden intrusion the man's powerful spirit energy flared.

Working like a perfect team Kurama snatched his mother away from the man at the same instant Hiei drew his katana on the man. Shiori's desperate plea was the only thing that kept the man alive. "Shuuichi, Hiei NO!"

Holding tightly to his struggling mother Kurama watched as Hiei kept the man pinned to the wall with the tip of his katana at the man's throat. Turning his gaze to his mother Kurama realized that the fear in her eyes wasn't from the man but the threat that Hiei would hurt him. "Mother, what's going on? Who is this man?"

Hiei however didn't allow her to answer. "Kurama, I don't give a damn who he is! He's emitting almost as much spirit energy as Yusuke!"

The man before Hiei suddenly stiffened. "Yusuke! As in Urameshi? But you two are demons. You said Kurama and Hiei? Son of a bitch! It seems I can't escape the Reikai Tante no matter what I do."

Kurama and Hiei spared each other a glance. Though his words were harsh his posture appeared more disbelieving than threatening, especially when his spirit energy returned to normal. Shiori chose that moment to no longer be ignored. "Shuuichi! Let me go this instant! Hiei, release him! How dare you boys treat a guest in my home in such a manner!"

Reluctantly Kurama dropped his arms. At Kurama's nod Hiei removed his katana from the man's neck but didn't lower it as he moved to stand beside his partner. Kurama's eyes followed every movement as Shiori rushed forward to caress the man's cheek. "Roger dear, are you hurt?"

A soft smile graced the man's lips as he gazed down at her. "No Sweetheart, I'm fine. Now let me see if I can straighten things out with your boys here. I take it Kurama… I mean Shuuichi is your son. Hello Shuuichi, I'm Roger Yamato, your mother's boyfriend. Before we go on let me assure you, I am no threat to any of you."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. Like a mere human could threaten demons as power..."

Glaring at the fire demon Kurama scolded him. "Hiei please! I think he knows exactly who we are and what we're capable of."

With an arm around Shiori Roger smiled. "Indeed I do. If you have a way to contact Koenma I'm sure he'll vouch for me and set your minds at ease."

Reaching out Kurama rested a reassuring hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Hiei, please put the katana away and go get the communicator form my desk."

Scowling, Hiei nodded towards Shiori. "Fox."

Kurama hadn't failed to notice the confusion and almost fear in Shiori's eyes. "She's already heard too much Hiei. We'll just have to handle damage control when this is over. Just get the communicator please."

Putting the katana away Hiei sprinted up the stairs. A moment later he returned with the communicator and handed it to Kurama. Flipping it open Kurama waited only a moment before Botan appeared on the screen. "Kurama, hi! What a…"

Rudely Kurama interrupted her. "Shut up Botan! Get me Koenma, now!"

Kurama knew he'd have to apologize to Botan later but right now he wanted reassurance that his mother was not in danger. A moment later Koenma appeared on the screen. "Kurama, what is the meaning…"

This time it was Koenma he cut off when Kurama snapped. "Who the hell is Roger Yamato?"

Momentarily stunned Koenma blinked a few times before answering. "Where did you hear that name?"

Reminding Koenma of Hiei he grinned when Kurama growled. "He's dating my mother."

Suppressing a laugh Koenma smirked. "Don't let Hiei kill him, I'll be right there."

Flipping the communicator closed Kurama looked into the uncertainty in his mother's eyes. "Don't worry Mother. We'll talk just as soon as I'm sure he poses no threat."

Quietly reassuring her Roger lead Shiori to a chair in the living room. Less than three minutes passed before the doorbell rang. Never taking his eyes off Shiori and Roger Kurama opened the door to admit Koenma. The moment Koenma saw Roger he shook his head and chuckled. "I'd heard a rumor you were back Slick. Had to come see for myself. You got old."

Releasing Shiori's hand Roger held it out to Koenma with a laugh. "So did you Junior. I see the old man finally let you grow up. I'll bet like this you were finally able to get Botan's attention."

Shaking Roger's hand Koenma grinned. "I did better than that Slick, I married her."

Impatient for answers Kurama interrupted them. "I hate to interrupt your little reunion Koenma but I'd like to know more about the man that's been dating my mother."

Roger moved back to Shiori's side as Koenma tried to explain. "Roger used to work for me. As you know from your experience with Yusuke and Sensui spirit detectives don't have long careers. They are strongest and do their best work as teenagers therefore I get a new one every five or ten years. Roger was my spirit detective almost thirty years ago. I assure you Kurama he poses no threat."

"Spirit detective?" Kurama's mind was racing. He'd spent his whole life protecting Shiori from knowing the truth about him being a demon and working for Reikai and now here it all was, right in her own living room. Kurama nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking down he saw Hiei's fingers circling his forearm.

Slowly he raised his eyes and met Hiei's gaze. "It's time for damage control Fox."

Turning his head Kurama saw Shiori with one hand clutching Roger's tightly and the other covering her lips. Looking from his mother's frightened eyes to Roger Kurama was surprised to see the man glaring at him. "You never told her what you are? You never told her about any of it did you?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. I wanted to protect her. I didn't want to frighten her. I didn't want her to hate me."

Shiori gasped. "Shuuichi, why would I hate you? You are my son. Perhaps it's time you told me about the secrets I've always known that you kept."

The hand on Kurama's arm tightened and he looked back at Hiei. "You know I've always felt that you should tell her but she's your mother and it was your choice. I don't want you to worry though Fox. If she can't handle it I can always erase her memory."

Reaching out, Kurama covered Hiei's hand with his. "Thank you Hiei, I hope that won't be necessary. I only want to consider that option if it's too much for her and she wishes it. Otherwise whatever happens, happens."

Hiei nodded his agreement. Turning back Kurama noticed Roger did too. When Koenma cleared his throat all eyes turned to him. "Since I'm not needed here I'll take my leave. Roger, come see me some time and we'll catch up. Shiori, I don't think I need to tell you that your son is a good and honorable man. Hear him out and I know you'll love and trust him just as you always have."

Slightly calmer now Shiori nodded and Koenma left. There was a moment of awkward silence before Roger spoke. "Kurama, this is between you and Shiori. Perhaps it would be better if Hiei and I left you alone?"

When Hiei growled and Shiori gasped Kurama gave him a little smile. "No Roger, I think you should both stay. As my best friend Hiei will give me strength and I think Mother will be more comfortable with you here."

All eyes turned when Shiori gasped again. "Oh my, Hiei! In all the excitement I didn't welcome you home. We've missed you."

Blushing, Hiei couldn't believe that considering everything that had happened Shiori would give him a warm welcome. "Thank you Shiori."

With a deep breath Kurama squeezed Hiei's hand before moving kneel in front of Shiori and sit back on his feet. Sensing that Kurama needed support Hiei moved beside him and slipped a hand under his long red hair to gently rub his neck and shoulder. What ensued was a lengthy conversation where Kurama finally told Shiori that he was a demon and how he had been reborn as her son. With Roger's help they explained to her about their work as Reikai Tante. Even Hiei joined in, telling her that he too was a demon and about his heritage.

In the end Shiori's mind reeled at all they had told her. "I can't believe all of this was happening around me and I never noticed. Actually, that's not entirely true. I've always known that you kept secrets Shuuichi, like all the secret trips you would take, the injuries you tried to hide. Oh, and your green thumb is just beyond normal. Hiei dear, you too have always been a mystery, though I blamed it on your rough childhood. What an understatement that was."

When Shiori laughed Hiei felt Kurama' shoulder physically relax beneath his fingers. Turning his head Kurama rubbed his cheek over Hiei's hand giving him silent thanks for standing beside him. Hiei just smirked. "It doesn't sound like I'll need to erase her memory Fox."

Grinning, Kurama shook his head. Before he could answer though Shiori's amazed voice cut in. "You can really do that Hiei? I hope some day you'll all show me these powers you've told me about. This is all just so incredible."

Clutching the flowers Kurama had grown for her tightly Shiori stood up. "I need to put these in a vase and see if I can salvage dinner."

As she walked away Kurama stood up and waited as Roger hesitated to follow Shiori. "It's probably a good thing this happened today Kurama. I was going to tell her about me soon anyway. I learned the hard way that the one's we love can be hurt even more when we keep secrets."

Remaining silent Kurama knew there was more. "A few years after I got married an old enemy found me and kidnapped my wife. She was beaten and raped by a green, one eyed, three legged demon that gave her nightmares until the day she died. She never fully recovered from that attack. Nor did she ever completely forgive me for not telling her about my past and why I was always so protective."

The emotion in Roger's voice was apparent and he drew a deep breath before continuing. "By allowing me to stay today I'm sure you realize that my relationship with Shiori is getting serious. I'm telling you both now that if there's something you don't want her to know you'd better make sure I don't know because I will not keep secrets from the woman I love."

Without waiting for them to reply Roger turned and went into the kitchen. Kurama stared after him a moment before turning to Hiei. Hiei watched as a slow grin began to grow on Kurama's face. By the time it was a huge smile Kurama had thrown his arms around Hiei. "I cannot tell you how happy I am right now Shadow. My mother knows everything and doesn't hate me. She has what appears to be a very nice man who is strong enough to protect her in love with her. And best of all I have my best friend beside me, right where you belong."

As Hiei hesitantly returned the hug he grunted at Kurama's sentimentality. "Hn, stupid Fox."

Laughing, Kurama moved back and took Hiei's hand. "Come on Shadow, let's see if we can help with dinner."

Hand in hand Hiei allowed Kurama to drag him to the kitchen. Kurama pulled out a chair and Hiei straddled it's back taking his usual spot to watch as everyone else fixed dinner. Roger grinned when Kurama kept passing tidbits of the vegetables he was cutting to Hiei as a snack. "So Kurama, how long have you and Hiei been mated?"

Seeing both green and red eyes get the size of saucers Roger laughed. "Oops, lovers then? Or was that another secret?"

Shiori giggled. "Roger, how silly. Shuuichi and Hiei aren't lovers. Shuuichi's engaged to be married next month. Honey, I haven't asked. How are you and Sheala doing with the arrangements for the wedding?"

Shiori didn't seem to notice that all three men seemed to freeze at her words. Smelling blood Hiei was the first to move when he stood and took Kurama's hand in his. At Shiori's announcement Kurama had sliced the end of his finger with the knife he held. Speechless, Kurama watched sadly as Hiei drew the wounded digit into his mouth and licked away the blood. Without meeting Kurama's eyes Hiei released him and returned to his chair.

When he looked up the pain in Kurama's eyes was apparent and Roger mouthed a silent "I'm sorry". Kurama squeezed his eyes shut a moment and drew a breath before answering Shiori. "They're going fine Mother. We're meeting for lunch on Tuesday to go over the final arrangements."

With her back to them as she cooked Shiori was unaware of the tension behind her. "That's wonderful Dear. I can't wait for your wedding. Who knows, maybe a year from now we'll all be celebrating the arrival of my first grandchild."

Suddenly Shiori clapped and turned around. "Oh, this is so exciting. With Hiei back, now he can be the best man at your wedding Shuuichi. I'm sure Kokota won't mind sharing that duty with your best friend."

As she turned back to the stove Shiori didn't see the distressed look on her son's face. The kitchen grew quiet and the wedding was forgotten as they finished cooking dinner. Having seen Kurama and Hiei's discomfort Roger helped keep conversation away from the wedding as they ate. Shiori didn't notice how quiet Kurama got and that Hiei didn't speak at all.

When they finished eating Shiori stood and began clearing the dishes. When she went into the kitchen Roger looked at Kurama. "I'm sorry about earlier. You two seem so close I just assumed you were lovers. I should have remembered that Shiori told me that you were getting married."

Silently Kurama nodded and Roger went to join Shiori. Worried that Hiei still hadn't said a word Kurama turned to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Hiei. I guess I hoped by ignoring it, it would just go away."

Hiei glared at him. "How the hell can you ignore the fact that you're marrying some ningen female? I don't understand what the big secret was anyways. It's not like I give a damn what you do!"

Pushing his chair back Hiei stalked out of the room. Kurama began to hang his head then suddenly looked up when he heard Roger. "Remember what I said about secrets hurting the ones we love? Go after him Kurama."

Kurama didn't consider Roger's words for more than a second before jumping from his chair. Running up the stairs to his room he found Hiei staring out the window. Relief flooded him that Hiei hadn't left. Slowly Kurama went to stand behind Hiei. Kurama was so close that when he spoke softly his breath caressed the back of Hiei's neck making him shiver. "Thank you for not leaving me Shadow. The time I spend with you is more precious to me than I can ever tell you. I didn't want Sheala, the wedding or anything else corrupting that time."

Slowly, so as not to startle the fire demon, Kurama raised his hands to Hiei's shoulders. When Hiei stiffened momentarily but didn't pull away Kurama gently massaged the tense shoulders before running his hands down Hiei's arms. Afraid his embrace would be rejected Kurama carefully allowed his arms to circle Hiei's chest. Closing his eyes Kurama rested his cheek against Hiei's.

Behind him Hiei could feel Kurama's body tremble. Bringing his hands up Hiei rested them on where Kurama's arms held him and leaned into the embrace. Hiei felt and heard Kurama's sigh and the arms around him tightened. Leaning his head back Hiei allowed Kurama's face to gently nuzzle through his hair and down into his neck.

Hiei didn't fully understand everything he was feeling right now. Kurama's arms around him felt so good yet the pain in his chest was so intense he wanted to cry out. Not trusting his voice Hiei closed his eyes and allowed Kurama's presence to surround him. Hiei didn't even open his eyes when he heard Kurama whisper. "I wish the rest of the world would disappear and we could stay like this forever."

Hiei had only one thought as Kurama held him. _'Me too Fox.'_

* * *

Downstairs, Shiori sat on the porch swing resting comfortably in the circle of Roger's arms. Not sure if he should even broach the subject Roger drew a deep breath. "Shiori, you said it was silly that I thought Kur… Shuuichi and Hiei were lovers. Would it bother you if they were?"

After thinking about it a moment Shiori shrugged. "I don't think so. I mean, my late husband Kazuya always suspected that Shuuichi might be gay so it had crossed my mind. I guess when Shuuichi started seriously dating last year then asked Sheala to marry him I let it slip from my mind. Roger, why would you think that Shuuichi and Hiei were lovers?"

Roger looked at her a little surprised. "I was just wondering how you never noticed that those boys are obviously in love. The soft glances and gentle touches they shared were very apparent. You wouldn't know this but demons don't show affection like that for anyone but their mate or lover. Shuuichi hadn't told Hiei he was getting married either. When you talked about him marrying and having children the pain on both their faces was unmistakable. I felt bad for them."

Turning in his arms Shiori's fingers grabbed the front of his shirt. "Why didn't they tell me? Like his other secrets, was Shuuichi afraid that I wouldn't approve? If he loves Hiei why is Shuuichi marrying Sheala?"

Roger caressed her hair. "Shuuichi obviously values your opinion Shiori but I think it's even more than that. I'm not sure they've even told each other how they feel. As to Shuuichi's marriage, maybe he wants to give you that grandchild you were so excited about."

Shiori's teeth worried her bottom lip a moment as she thought. "He's doing it for me, isn't he? The same way he stays in the human world for me. I know he didn't actually say it but he didn't have to. When he spoke earlier, this was the Ningenkai, Makai was home. Roger, what can we do? If they really love each other they should be together."

Roger shrugged. "I'm not sure there's anything we can do Sweetheart. This is a decision they have to reach together. What we'll do for now is keep and eye on them. You can see if you agree with me about them being in love and maybe watching them we'll get some kind of clue as to what we can do to help them along."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad I haven't posted too much of this yet because after a certain e-mail I got I changed something in this chapter and I think there will be a few more changes in this story before I'm done. I actually have the next three chapters written so I have to be careful about what I change.

Happy reading and please don't forget to review.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 3**

Knowing Hiei's habit of disappearing Shiori woke early the next morning and made a few calls. When she finished she went straight to Kurama's room and for the first time since he was a small child quietly opened his door without knocking. When she saw Hiei's head resting comfortably against Kurama's chest she wondered how many times she'd knocked and Hiei'd hidden. As if sensing her presence Kurama opened his eyes to see her standing there. Shiori smiled at the protective way his arms seemed to tighten around Hiei. "I hope you boys don't have plans today because we're having a barbeque and I expect you both to be here."

As quickly and quietly as Shiori came, she was gone. Without moving or opening his eyes Hiei murmured. "That's twice in two days she's snuck up on us Fox. She's getting pretty good at it."

Chuckling, Kurama stroked Hiei's hair. "Now that she knows the truth I guess there's nothing to hide. Unless of course you mind her finding us together like this."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. It's not like we're doing anything wrong Fox. We're just sleeping. Now shut up, I'm still tired."

Grinning, Kurama held Hiei tighter as the fire demon snuggled closer. "Sweet dreams Shadow."

* * *

When Shiori said they were having a barbeque they hadn't realized she meant that included everyone they knew. Yusuke got a huge kick out of meeting another former spirit detective and Yukina loved being able to spend more time with her brother. Both Kurama and Hiei were secretly relieved when they realized the one person that wasn't there was Sheala, and neither of them asked Shiori why.

Throughout the day Shiori quietly observed as Hiei's eyes secretly follow Kurama's every move. She smiled as she watched her son tend to Hiei's every need. Roger was right about the glances and touches as well as about them being in love. Shiori couldn't believe she had been so blind.

Kurama and Hiei would have been horrified to know that Shiori and Roger were discretely asking their friends about their relationship. Shiori had gotten all the gossip from the girls and Roger managed to question Yusuke and Kuwabara. Between them they found out that Kurama had confessed his feelings for Hiei to Yusuke but he didn't believe the fire demon would ever return his feeling. They were also told that everyone believed that Hiei secretly returned Kurama's feelings though with his past they doubted whether or not Hiei was even aware of how he felt. Kurama had also confessed to Yusuke that he was only marrying Sheala because he thought it was expected of him.

With that knowledge and what she herself had seen Shiori was determined to see that her son was happy with the man he loved. What she wasn't sure of was how she was going to convince them and get rid of Sheala.

In her observation of Hiei she had watched him sneak upstairs several times, she was sure to escape the crowd. Every time he'd gone past the piano at the bottom of the stairs she'd seen him look at it longingly, even reaching out to touch it twice. Thinking back to when they were younger she could remember Hiei sitting on the landing listening as Kurama practiced. Looking at Hiei sitting on the landing now Shiori smiled. "Shuuichi, you know what I'd love right now? For you to play the piano for us. I haven't heard you in ages."

Though slightly embarrassed to play in front of his friends, the light Kurama saw in Hiei's eyes as he peered through the banister quelled his embarrassment and he went to the piano. After a quick glance up the stairs to Hiei Kurama's fingers began moving over the keys. One by one everyone came closer to hear Kurama play. Though it was a party he had learned mostly ballads and classical pieces since they seemed to calm Hiei and be his favorites.

After finishing the first piece and receiving cheers, praise and calls for more Kurama glanced up again. He was grateful that the others were distracted by his playing because Hiei would have been mortified to be seen as he was. Hiei sat on the landing, half way up the stairs. His feet rested on the step below and he was leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and there was the most beautiful, dreamy expression on his face. Looking away quickly, before anyone noticed what he was looking at Kurama began to play again. One person however did notice… Shiori.

* * *

The next day was Monday and as much as he hated to leave Hiei alone Kurama had to go to work. Hiei used the time to visit Yukina. As he watched his sister fix them lunch Hiei remembered the day he had finally told her he was her brother.

It was her wedding day, she was supposed to be happy, but for some reason he found her crying. It took a few minutes for him to drag out of her that Kuwabara wasn't the reason for her tears, he was. She wanted her brother, her only family, to be at her wedding. He had tried to convince her that the friends she had now were better than any family. He told her that her brother was the lowly forbidden child and had probably grown up to be a thief and murderer. Yukina didn't care, she still wanted him there on what was supposed to be the most special day of her life.

After quieting her tears and battling with himself Hiei finally relented. Yukina stared in shock as Hiei withdrew both of their mother's tear gems from inside his shirt. Removing one Hiei tied it securely around her neck. The tears she cried as she hugged him had become tears of joy. After a lot of persuading Hiei even finally agreed to walk her down the isle though he was adamant that he would never give her away to Kuwabara.

Hiei's attention was brought back to the present when Yukina set a plate in front of him. "You're awfully thoughtful today Hiei. Thinking about Kurama?"

With a frown he looked at her. "Why would I be thinking about Kurama?"

Picking up her chopsticks Yukina giggled. "Because you're in love with him silly."

Yukina giggled harder when Hiei's chopsticks fell from his fingers. "Why do you look so surprised Hiei? I've known for years that you loved him."

Nervously picking his chopsticks back up Hiei glared. "How would you know something like that? I don't even know what love is Yukina."

With a smile Yukina spoke softly. "Close your eyes Brother. Think about me and how you feel about me. Now think about Kurama, how you feel about him and how he makes you feel. I'll bet you don't feel like that for anyone else. That's love Hiei."

Snapping his eyes open Hiei began poking his food. "It's a good thing I don't know about it then since Kurama's getting married in a few weeks."

Yukina smiled. "He's not married yet Hiei. I'll bet if you told him you loved him he'd call off the wedding and marry you."

Slamming his hands down on the table Hiei shouted. "I do not love that stupid fox! Whatever these feelings are they will go away once I get back to Makai! Now can we eat in peace? I just wanted a quiet visit with my sister before I return to Makai."

With a sigh Yukina nodded. "I'm sorry Hiei, we'll talk about something else. Kazuma and I will probably be having children soon. Our hundredth birthday is coming and since my puberty finally passed I've begun having the first urges of my heat."

Wide eyed Hiei growled. Though he tried not to he hadn't failed to notice that she had grown a few inches and that her breasts and hips were fuller. "Yukina!"

Yukina giggled. "Oh Hiei, it's natural. You went through puberty too. That's why you got so tall and your body filled out more. It probably also explains why you've been having these feelings for Kurama. Though you won't go into heat like I will you will still have the desire to take a mate soon. It happens to all Koorime at our age. That's probably what drew you here, you want Kurama for your mate."

When Hiei glared at her Yukina giggled. "Oops. I guess that's not exactly changing the subject now is it? Why don't you tell me about your life in Makai?"

Through the course of the afternoon Yukina managed to bring his feelings for Kurama up repeatedly. By the time he left Hiei could think of nothing but Kurama. Were these feelings of restlessness he'd been having the beginning urges for him to find a mate? Was he really in love with Kurama? The more Hiei thought the more confused he got and the faster he ran.

Before he knew it Hiei found himself in the tree outside Kurama's window. Deciding a nap was in order Hiei got comfortable and closed his eyes to wait for his fox. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. Had he just called Kurama 'his fox'? Closing his eyes again Hiei cursed. "Damn Yukina and her meddling."

* * *

Shiori had left a note that she had a meeting and would be late so Kurama fixed dinner. As they ate Kurama knew something had changed. He knew Hiei was leaving. He could feel it as well as hear it whenever Hiei spoke. After cleaning up they headed upstairs. As they passed the piano Kurama saw the look of longing in Hiei's eyes.

Remembering something they had done once, many years ago, Kurama took Hiei by the hand and had him sit on the piano bench. When Kurama sat behind him with a leg on either side of him Hiei scooted forward to make room. Opening the keyboard Kurama rested his fingers on the keys but did not play. Gently Hiei reached out and placed his hands on the back of Kurama's. Slowly Kurama began to play. Leaning his head back against Kurama's shoulder and closing his eyes Hiei's hands moved with Kurama's across the keys.

The song Kurama chose was a sad melody that he remembered Hiei had once liked. Without pausing he didn't let the song end until he had played it through several times. Sadly, Kurama knew when the music ended Hiei would leave. Neither knew how much time passed as Hiei lay cradled against Kurama's chest but when the music finally stopped Hiei didn't move. Slowly, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei holding him close. When Hiei laced their fingers together Kurama rubbed his face against Hiei's cheek before gently running kisses along his neck.

Wrapped up in the music and each other neither Kurama nor Hiei had heard Shiori come in. Standing in the entry Shiori watched the tender scene unfold. As they hugged she was near tears. Not wanting to disturb them she stayed where she was.

Several minutes passed before Hiei finally moved. Still in the circle of Kurama's arms Hiei turned. He wasn't even aware of why he turned until Kurama's lips captured his in a tender kiss. Mistaking Hiei's innocent lack of response Kurama slowly pulled away after only a few moments and dropped his arms. So softly that Shiori couldn't hear it Hiei whispered. "Goodbye Kurama."

Without another word Hiei rose and went upstairs. Barely able to breathe from the pain in his heart Kurama slowly closed the keyboard. Lowering his head Kurama's fingers gripped the wood so hard he scratched it. When Shiori heard Kurama's pained whimper she realized with horror that he'd just let Hiei go. "Goodbye Hiei."

Just as Shiori would have stepped forward to yell at him to go after Hiei the phone rang. She watched as Kurama drew several deep breaths before going to get the phone. "Hatanaka-Minamino residence."

Shiori frowned when she saw Kurama cringe. "Hello Sheala… Yes, of course I remember our lunch tomorrow."

Unable to believe she had missed how her son's fiancé made him feel Shiori could only stare as Kurama slid down the wall to the floor and place his head in his hand. Though he tried to be pleasant to the woman Shiori could hear the strain in his voice. "No, Sheala, I'm sure it's plenty of time. Since we're having a small we… wedding… a month will be fine for the invitations… Yes, we…"

Kurama was cut off when Shiori suddenly snatched the phone from his hand. "Sheala, this is Shiori. Would it be alright if we came over right now? There's an important detail about the wedding I'd like to discuss with you and your parents… Thank you Dear, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Shocked, Kurama could only up stare at Shiori from the floor as she hung up the phone. In a tone she seldom used Shiori snapped at Kurama. "Shuuichi, get up and go get in the car!"

Kurama was hurting so bad at Hiei's loss that he did as Shiori ordered without question. Thinking only of Hiei Kurama stared out the window as they drove in silence. Within minutes they arrived. They were greeted at the door by Sheala who was of course delighted to see Kurama. "Oh Shuuichi, this is such a surprise. You've been so busy I haven't seen you all week. I can't wait until we're married, then we can be together every day."

Sheala was an attractive young woman, tall and thin but nicely rounded in all the right places. She was immaculately dressed with perfectly manicured pink tipped nails. As Sheala clung to Kurama's arm Shiori had to admit that physically she complimented her son perfectly. One look at his sad green eyes though and Shiori had now doubts that she was doing the right thing.

Suddenly annoyed, Shiori carefully pried the woman away from Kurama. Seeing Shiori gave Sheala and her parents a deep bow Kurama did as well as he waited to see what she had to say. "First I'd like to apologize to you all for the last minute visit but I felt this couldn't wait another minute. I am very sorry to inform you that my Shuuichi will be unable to marry Sheala. I have recently found out that my son is in love with another and I cannot allow him to enter into a loveless marriage."

Stunned, Kurama could only stare in awe at his mother as she answered a flurry of questions. Before he knew it Shiori was bidding everyone goodnight. Realizing Sheala was in tears Kurama stood before her and gave her another deep bow. "I'm very sorry Sheala, I never meant to hurt you."

Without waiting for her to reply Kurama turned and left. Joining his mother in the car Kurama didn't know what to say. "Mother, I…I…"

Shiori smiled. "We'll talk at home Shuuichi."

On the ride home Kurama felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Before he even had time to consider what would happen now that he wasn't getting married they arrived at the house. Once inside Kurama pulled Shiori into a big hug. "Thank you Mother. I know how much you wanted me to marry her."

Pulling away from him Shiori scolded him. "Shuuichi, what I want shouldn't matter. How could you agree to marry her when you were in love with someone else? And not just anyone else, but sweet, vulnerable little Hiei."

Shrugging, Kurama gave her a sheepish look. "I don't know Mother, it just sort of happened. I spent years carefully trying to woo Hiei but eventually I had to face the reality that he would never understand or return the feelings I had for him. When after four years he didn't even return to visit me, I gave up. Once I did I saw no reason not to choose a nice girl, get married and give you the grandchildren you have always wanted."

Shiori sighed. "But Shuuichi, Hiei did come back and it's obvious that he does have feelings for you. If you love him how could you let him go? You should have broken off your engagement and done everything in your power to win Hiei over."

Kurama couldn't meet Shiori's accusing gaze. "I didn't want to disappoint you. I didn't want to hurt Sheala. I didn't want to have to tell you I was in love with another man. I didn't want to risk hurting Hiei. I didn't want to get hurt when Hiei rejected me. Take your pick, there were just too many reasons to let things be."

Reaching out to cup his cheek Shiori forced Kurama to look at her. "You forgot the most important thing in the world… your happiness. Now where's Hiei?"

Pain gripped Kurama's heart. "He's gone Mother, and this time he won't be coming back."

With a determined look in her eyes Shiori put her hands on her hips. "Then go get him!"

Kurama's eyes widened. "Mother, he's gone back to Makai. He…"

Shiori cut him off. "So go to Makai and get him! You're out of excuses Shuuichi. Sheala's out of the picture. I'm not disappointed that you're not getting married or that you're in love with a man. I happen to be thrilled that it's Hiei. You said you were worried about hurting Hiei, well he looked pretty hurt to me when you let him go without a fight."

Kurama hesitated only a moment before grinning at Shiori. "Do you really think Hiei loves me?"

Shiori sighed. "Oh Shuuichi, haven't you seen the way he looks at you? The way he tries to hide his blush when you touch? Do you truly think a man like Hiei would sleep cuddled against you so tenderly if he wasn't in love? Even if you never noticed any of that you couldn't possibly misinterpret him laying in your arms as you played the piano earlier, especially when he turned to kiss you before he left. Roger says that demons only show such affection for their lovers and mates."

Kurama's heart beat faster as Shiori pointed out all he had missed. "He did initiate our kiss, didn't he? Oh Mother, what have I done? Please gods, don't let me be too late."

Pausing only long enough to kiss Shiori's cheek Kurama ran from the house. Just coming up the walk was Roger. As Kurama raced past him he laughed and called back. "I'm going to get Hiei! He loves me!"

Kurama was gone before Roger could wish him luck. He turned and saw Shiori standing in the doorway. With a laugh she launched herself into his arms. "Oh Roger! I did it. I called off the wedding and sent Shuuichi after Hiei. I promised to reimburse Sheala's parents for the wedding expenses but I don't care. My son's going to be happy with the man he loves. Since it's too late to cancel the hall and the caterers maybe we could have a party for their mating or something."

Before Shiori could catch her breath and continue Roger kissed her. "Slow down woman, he hasn't even caught that fire demon yet and already you've got them married. Now I agree we can't let a good party go to waste so why don't we have a wedding just like you planned?"

Shiori still had her arms around Roger's neck as she frowned up at him. "But Roger, Shuuichi and Hiei can't get married. It's not legal for two men to marry, not to mention Hiei's a demon… but then so is Shuuichi. I don't think…"

Shiori stopped when Roger shook his head and smiled down at her. Suddenly her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. Roger stole a quick kiss before confirming her suspicions. "Shiori, will you marry me?"

Almost before he had the question out Shiori began kissing him. Between kisses she kept saying the same word. "Yes… yes… yes…"

* * *

Not knowing where Hiei might have gone Kurama headed to the only place he could think of… Alaric. By the time he arrived it was the middle of the night. Regardless of the time Kurama insisted the guards allow him to see Hiei or Mukuro. Believing he would have to fight his way in Kurama was just drawing a beautiful red rose from his hair when Mukuro descended the stairs. "What the hell is all the commotion?"

Attempting to show proper respect Kurama gave the demon lord a slight bow. "I apologize for disturbing you at this late hour Mukuro but it is imperative that I see Hiei immediately."

Mukuro looked at the Youko amused. "As usual I see that you've allowed that little fire demon to slip away again. I would have thought that a demon of Yoko Kurama's caliber and experience would know how to handle a demon as young and inexperienced as Hiei. I'm beginning to wonder if you're worthy of him."

Bristling at the insult Kurama growled. "Just tell me where he is Mukuro and I assure you I can handle him just fine."

Mukuro shrugged. "The last time I saw him I thought he was going to see you Kurama."

When Kurama's head bowed and his shoulders sagged Mukuro smiled and took pity on him. "He does however have a secret getaway he goes to sometimes. I don't know where it is but I think you might."

A frown crossed Kurama's brow. "Why would you think I would know?"

Mukuro grinned. "Because whenever he returns from there your scent lingers on him."

After thinking a moment a grin slowly crept across Kurama's lips. "Thank you Mukuro."

As he turned away Mukuro's voice called him back. "Kurama, if you're just toying with him and he gets hurt I'll make sure you suffer for it."

Kurama shook his head. "I think I already hurt him Mukuro, but if he'll give me a chance I'll make sure he's never hurt again."

When Mukuro nodded Kurama turned and left. As quickly as he could Kurama raced to a den he had near the edge of Mukuro's territory. Kurama had taken Hiei there once, it was a number of years ago when they had needed someplace safe to rest after a mission for Koenma. Not sure of his welcome Kurama masked his ki. Approaching the den Kurama's plants confirmed that Hiei was inside.

Slowly, so as not to startle or disturb Hiei, Kurama entered the den. His heart ached at the sight before him. Hiei sat in the middle of the large bed with his head bowed. Around him on the blanket were half a dozen dark tear gems. Sensing Kurama's presence Hiei looked up. Kurama gasped at the tears that still cling to Hiei's lashes.

Looking away, Hiei quickly gathered his tear gems and jumped from the bed. "What the hell are you doing here Fox?"

When Hiei would have pushed past him Kurama grabbed him by the shoulders. "I came for you Hiei."

Without meeting his gaze Hiei tried to pull away but Kurama wouldn't release him. "Damn it Fox! I…"

Hiei didn't get to finish as Kurama pulled the fire demon into his arms. Hiei stiffened as Kurama held him gently yet firmly. When Hiei continued to struggle Kurama only held him tighter. "Hiei, please don't push me away. I need you."

Hiei paused at the raw emotion in Kurama's voice allowing the redhead to hold him closer. When Kurama leaned down to kiss away his tears Hiei sighed and closed his eyes. Taking advantage of Hiei's brief hesitation Kurama leaned in and claimed his lips in a gentle kiss. When Hiei whimpered against his mouth Kurama licked his lips causing Hiei to gasp. Kurama didn't hesitate to slip his tongue in to caress Hiei's.

With a moan Hiei melted against Kurama. Neither heard Hiei's tear gems scatter on the floor as he wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck. They stood there kissing for some time before Kurama leaned down without breaking their kiss and picked Hiei up. Gently he laid Hiei on the bed before stretching out beside him. As Kurama continued to kiss and nibble at Hiei's lips, face and neck he carefully stripped away Hiei's clothes.

Only when they were both naked and Kurama was pulling the covers over them did Hiei realize what the redhead had done. Blushing, Hiei hid his face in Kurama's neck. "Kurama…"

Softly, Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear as he held him close. "Everything is alright now Shadow. I'm right here, and I won't ever let you go again. Let's get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

Hiei shivered when Kurama pulled him closer and slipped one leg between his. Kurama moaned when his erection rubbed against Hiei's semi-hard cock but otherwise made no move to become more intimate. With Kurama holding him close and stroking his hair Hiei began to relax against him, shifting so he could rest his head against Kurama's chest. Neither spoke and they eventually fell asleep, secure in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

As always you, guys are awesome. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad no one seems upset with how sweet I'm making Hiei. As you all know that's just with Kurama, Yukina and Shiori. With everyone else he'll be our usual bad-ass fire demon. I wrote this whole story around the scene with Hiei in Kurama's arms at the piano. I liked the idea of music soothing the savage beast (or fire demon in this case). I don't want this story to be all sweet as sappy though so I'll try and put some conflict in it, I just haven't figured out how yet.

I hope by now you've realized I'm not calling Kurama's brother Shuuichi in this. In the anime his name is Kokota, so I'm giving that a try to see if it creates less confusion.

**Chapter 4**

As morning approached Kurama was jolted awake by Hiei trying to pull away from him. "Let me go you stupid Fox!"

Even knowing that restraining the fire demon could be dangerous Kurama held tight. "Hiei, stop it. I'm not letting you run away. Something's happening between us and we need to talk about it."

Hiei's struggles continued and before long Kurama was over him with the fire demon's hands pinned beside his head. Grudgingly, Hiei's struggles ceased. "How the hell can there be anything happening between us Fox when you're about to marry that ningen female?"

Kurama grinned and kissed Hiei's nose. "I'm not getting married Hiei. My mother told Sheala that she wouldn't let me enter into a loveless marriage with her since I was in love with you."

Red eyes widened in shock at Kurama's words. However, the innocent surprise on the fire demon's face was quickly masked and Hiei looked away. "Hn. Stupid woman. If she knew you at all she'd know you couldn't possibly love someone like me."

Relieved that Hiei wasn't fighting him Kurama moved one of his hands to turn the fire demon back to face him. "Actually Hiei, I'm rather proud of how perceptive she really is. She saw something that even with three eyes you never saw, even after all these years. She saw how much I love you and need you Hiei."

Praying that Kurama couldn't hear or feel the pounding of his heart Hiei grunted. "Hn! 'Love', a useless _human_ emotion. What the hell is love anyway? Yukina tried to explain it to me by telling me to think about you. What the hell was that supposed to mean? You're my friend and my partner, so what. Yusuke and Kuwabara are friends and partners. Does that mean they're in love? That would be gross."

Kurama laughed. "I don't think that's exactly what Yukina meant. I think she wanted you to examine your feelings for me Hiei. Things like, do you like me? Do you like being with me? Do you miss me when we're apart? Do you find me attractive? Does it feel good when I touch you or kiss you?"

Pausing a moment Kurama allowed Hiei time to consider those questions before he continued. "As for me Hiei, the answers are very simple. I like you and would rather be with you than any other living being. I miss you so much when you're gone that sometimes I just want to die of loneliness. To me you are the sexiest most beautiful creature ever born. When I hold you in my arms and kiss you I feel like I've found a part of me that has been missing my whole life. Quite simply Hiei… I'm in love with you."

At Kurama's declaration Hiei shivered but was still uncertain. When he spoke Hiei's voice was filled with doubt. "No one has ever loved me Kurama. Even Yukina only cares for me because I'm her brother, not because I'm someone she can actually love. And that's not love I feel rubbing between my legs Kurama, that's lust. I've been lusted after before and never been foolish enough to mistake it for love. What the hell makes you think I'll start now?"

Kurama closed his eyes a moment before releasing Hiei. Moving to the edge of the bed Kurama reached for his clothes. Sitting up and pulling the sheet over him Hiei watched Kurama's back as he slowly dressed. "Did I even once mention us being lovers Hiei? In all these years have I ever tried to seduce you? I could have easily done so last night but I didn't. As much as I do lust after you this isn't about sex Hiei, it's about love. It's about wanting you to be a part of my life forever on a more personal and intimate level. I've never spoken of my love because I was always afraid that you wouldn't understand or return my feelings… I guess I was right."

Rising from the bed Kurama was about to leave when he heard Hiei whisper behind him. "You lied Fox. Just like all the others."

Frowning, Kurama turned around. Hiei sat clutching the sheet against his chest. "When have I ever lied to you Hiei?"

Hiei's voice was barely a whisper as he tried to regain control of his emotions. "Last night, when you said you'd never let me go. And just now, when you said you loved me. You lied. If you really loved me then you wouldn't leave me here alone again."

In all the years they had known each other Kurama had never seen Hiei look so vulnerable. Realizing he'd almost made a huge mistake Kurama sat back on the bed and drew Hiei into his arms. When he felt how hard Hiei trembled Kurama held him tighter. Trailing kisses across Hiei's cheek and down his neck Kurama whispered. "I've never lied to you Hiei and I never will. I've never broken a promise to you either. I promise you now that no matter what, I will always love you and I will never let you go. No matter what I have to do or how long it takes I will convince you that I love you and I will wait for you to love me back."

Holding his breath Kurama waited for Hiei's reaction. It came first in the fists that clutched the front of his shirt followed by a soft plea whispered against his neck. "I don't know how to love Kurama. I don't know what to do."

Smiling at his innocence Kurama stroked his hands along Hiei's back and hair. "It's alright Hiei, I'll teach you."

Turning his head Kurama claimed Hiei's lips in a gentle kiss. Releasing the shirt in his hands Hiei wound his arms around Kurama's neck. When Hiei shyly parted his lips Kurama moaned and deepened the kiss. As Kurama gently laid him back on the bed Hiei allowed the redhead to settle over him. Feeling Kurama's clothes rub against his bare skin Hiei reached for the buttons on his shirt.

Kurama shivered in excitement when Hiei began undressing him. Pulling back, Kurama quickly stripped away his own clothes then lay beside Hiei and drew him back into his arms. With a contented sigh Hiei cuddled against him resting his head on Kurama's chest.

The moment Hiei's head came in contact with his chest Kurama felt Hiei physically relax. Curious, Kurama tried to get Hiei to move up but the fire demon wouldn't budge. After watching Hiei a minute Kurama smiled. Hiei was listening to his heart beat. Thinking about it he realized that in the past, whenever he'd woken with Hiei in his arms the fire demon always had his head against his chest. Closing his eyes Kurama stroked Hiei's hair. "You like it there, don't you Shadow?"

Hiei nodded. "For some reason it soothes me. Sometimes, when I have nightmares, I rest my head on your chest. As soon as I feel your heart beat I can sleep again. I try to wake up before you and move away but sometimes I'm too tired and you catch me. I don't sleep much when I'm not with you Fox."

Leaning down, Kurama kissed the top of Hiei's head. "I'm glad you feel safe with me Hiei and you can sleep right there every night if you want to. I'll be happy so long as you're in my arms."

After a moment Hiei peeked up to look at Kurama. "What happens now Fox?"

Soft green eyes smiled back at him. "I was hoping we could go back to the Ningenkai for a while. I'm not going to rush you in our relationship Shadow. I think it will be easier for me to court you there. To convince you that I really do love you and will never leave you. When we return to Makai I want it to be with you as my mate and lover Hiei. When we come home we'll be together forever."

Kurama felt Hiei shiver at his words. Patiently he waited and after a moment Hiei crawled up until he was nose to nose with Kurama. "I like the sound of forever Fox. Can we get some more sleep before we go back though?"

Smiling, Kurama gave Hiei a lingering kiss. "Anything you want my Love."

* * *

Two hours later Kurama was once again woken as Hiei tried to move out of his embrace. Holding Hiei firmly Kurama smiled when big red eyes looked up at him and Hiei blushed. Pushing back long strands of black hair that had fallen from their tie Kurama stole a quick kiss. "Where do you think you're going my sweet little Shadow?"

Hiei's blush deepened and he looked away shyly. "I was going to take a bath."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurama's eyes light up as he grinned. "Hm, a bath. That sounds like fun. Mind if I join you?"

Hiei's eyes grew wide. "You want to take a bath with me?"

Kurama grinned. "It's not like we haven't bathed together before Hiei. Why are you so nervous now?"

With a shrug Hiei nodded downward. "You've never had one of those before."

Looking down at his rather large erection Kurama grinned. "Actually Hiei, I have. I just hid it from you before. Besides, yours is almost as big as mine. In fact, with a little attention it could be even bigger and harder than mine."

At Kurama's sexy suggestion Hiei grabbed the sheet and covered them both. When Hiei firmly pulled away and reached for his pants Kurama sat up. Kneeling behind him Kurama pushed Hiei's hair aside to kiss the back of his neck and whisper reassuringly. "Relax Koi. I won't try to seduce you until you're ready but I still want to take a bath with you."

Pulling Hiei's pants from his fingers Kurama dropped them out of reach. Hopping from the bed Kurama pulled Hiei with him out of the den. With his free hand Hiei tried to cover himself as Kurama dragged him through the trees. "Damn it Fox! Would you at least let me get my pants on?"

With a huge smile Kurama laughed. "Why do you need your pants Hiei? You'll just have to take them back off when we get in the pond."

Quickly scanning the area with his jagon Hiei sighed and gave in to Kurama's whim. After only a minute the two naked demons came upon a big pond. Without stopping Kurama led Hiei into the water. When they were up to their chests in water Kurama turned to pull Hiei into his arms. "Hm, wet, naked fire demon, my favorite."

When Hiei opened his mouth to retort Kurama's head descended claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. As Kurama pulled him closer Hiei's arms crept around his neck. Several minutes passed before Hiei became aware of the truth of Kurama's earlier words. A sexy kiss and a little body friction and Hiei's cock had grown and was rock hard. Kurama seemed to know the moment Hiei became uncomfortable and slowly pulled away. "Why don't we swim for a while before we wash?"

With that Kurama turned and dove under the water. They played for almost an hour before Kurama grew a big orange flower and called Hiei to him. After dipping his fingers into it's nectar Kurama turned Hiei so his back was to him and began washing his hair. "I love your hair long Hiei, it's really sexy. Why did you decide to grow it out?"

Basking in Kurama's attention it took Hiei a moment before he could respond. "I don't know. I guess subconsciously I thought you would like it."

Kurama's soapy hands moved down to massage Hiei's shoulders. "You know me well then Hiei because I love it, but then I love everything about you."

Kurama's words of love and the warm hands caressing his skin made Hiei shiver and move closer. Reaching for the orange flower Hiei turned in Kurama's embrace and began washing him. With a moan Kurama leaned in to kiss Hiei as they washed each other. Their kiss was only broken long enough to rinse their hair before their soap slicked bodies were rubbing together as they continued to kiss.

For a few moments Hiei didn't seem to mind how intimate their touches had become but when his erection rubbed against Kurama's, eliciting a loud moan from both demons, he suddenly stiffened. Again Kurama immediately reacted to Hiei's discomfort and with one last gentle kiss moved away from the fire demon. "We'd better rinse off and get out before we start to look like prunes."

Just as he had before Kurama dove into the water and swam away from Hiei. As he watched, Kurama rose from the water to sit on a boulder. Leaning back on his hands the redhead smiled and allowed the midmorning sun to dry him. Grateful for Kurama's tact Hiei too rose from the water. When he raised his ki to dry himself he heard Kurama laugh. "Cheater! It will take an hour for my hair to dry."

With a smirk Hiei moved around to sit behind Kurama. Tipping his head back further Kurama grinned up at Hiei. Shyly Hiei leaned down to kiss him. Distracted by the kiss it took Kurama a minute to notice that Hiei's fingers were combing through his hair. Raising his ki as he did so Hiei was actually drying the long red tresses.

Only a few moments passed before Hiei broke the kiss. Reaching up to touch his hair Kurama smiled again. "Thank you Hiei. Now let's go get dressed and head back. My mother's probably dying to know what happened between us."

As they returned to the den Kurama didn't notice that Hiei had gotten very quiet until they were dressed and ready to leave. With a frown Kurama pulled Hiei into his arms. "Shadow, is something wrong?"

At first Hiei just looked away and shrugged but when Kurama kept looking at him and wouldn't release him Hiei was forced to answer. Still not meeting Kurama's gaze Hiei's reply was barely a whisper. "Shiori's probably mad at me."

Startled by his statement Kurama frowned. "Why in the three worlds would she be mad at you Koi? My mother loves you."

Glaring at the redhead Hiei challenged him. "Maybe as your friend she tolerates me but now you're not getting married because of me. She's going to hate me because it's my fault she won't get the grandchild she's always wanted."

Hiding his smile Kurama gave Hiei a serious look. "My mother just wants me to be happy Hiei. No matter what her reaction is to us being together I'm trusting you to behave and take it like a man."

Rolling his eyes Hiei grunted. "Hn, stupid Fox. You know I'd never do anything to Shiori."

Stealing a quick kiss Kurama smiled. "Then let's go Hiei. It's time to face the music."

* * *

It was early afternoon as Kurama and Hiei approached Shiori's house. Kurama was having trouble hiding his amusement as Hiei tried to hide his unease. Shiori had always been kind to him, treating him almost like one of her sons. Hiei was secretly afraid that that fragile relationship was about to end and he didn't know how he would handle being rejected by the closest thing he known to a mother. Following Kurama into the house Hiei tried to prepare himself for what was to come. "Mother, are you home?"

The kitchen door flew open as Shiori, followed closely by Roger, came rushing out. "Shuuichi, Hiei, I'm so glad you're back."

After Shiori gave them each a quick hug, Hiei was surprised to see her look at them expectantly. "So, are you getting married?"

Drawing a breath Kurama gave her a serious look. "No Mother, we're not. Demons don't get married, we mate. Hiei has however agreed to allow me to court him with the intention of us being mated some time in the future."

Hiei's eyes widened when Shiori squealed. When she came at him with her arms raised Hiei closed his eyes and braced himself for a blow but no blow fell. Comforting arms surrounded him and Hiei opened his eyes to find himself in Shiori's arms. "Oh Hiei, I'm so happy for you both! You are such a sweet man, I know you'll make my Shuuichi happy."

Another kiss landed on Hiei's cheek before Shiori moved away to hug Kurama. Over her shoulder Kurama could no longer hide his smile as he looked at Hiei. Hiei glared at Kurama as Roger congratulated them both. "It's a good thing you two came right back. Shiori's been so anxious to see if you boys worked things out I thought I was going to have to follow her to Makai when she went looking for you."

Playfully, Shiori shoved Roger but laughing he managed to pull her into his arms. "Now Roger, I wasn't that bad. I just want my boys to be happy."

Still smiling, Kurama put an arm around a still glaring Hiei. "Don't be mad Hiei. I just had to tease you. I told you that she loves you but you wouldn't believe me."

From the looks on their faces it was obvious that Shiori and Roger knew they were missing something. Feeling Hiei begin to relax Kurama explained. "Mother, Hiei thought you were going to be mad at him because I wasn't getting married. He thought you might resent him because, as two males, we can't give you grandchildren."

Shiori's mouth opened in shock. "Oh Hiei, no! I could never be mad at you. I love you like one of my sons. In fact, now that you are engaged to Shuuichi I want you to call me mother. And don't worry, I'll just start working on Kokota to provide me with grandchildren."

Hiei blushed. Tipping his head closer to Kurama, Hiei whispered. "What does engaged mean Fox?"

Shiori tried to cover her giggle at his innocent question and grinned at Roger as Kurama explained. "When two people are planning to get married they are engaged. Since we're planning to mate it's almost the same thing. In our culture our engagement means that you are a member of our family therefore my mother is now your mother as well."

Realizing the honor bestowed on him Hiei glanced shyly at Shiori. "Thank you… Mother."

Shiori gave him a beautiful smile. "You're welcome Hiei. Now lets go see what we can do about lunch."

When Shiori and Roger went into the kitchen Kurama took Hiei in his arms. "Welcome to the family Hiei."

Hiei was prevented from responding when Kurama's lips claimed his in a passionate kiss. Neither saw Roger poke his head around the door to see what was keeping them. Grinning he went back to Shiori. "They'll be along in a minute. They're… um…"

With a grin Shiori pushed past him to peek into the other room. Seeing them kissing Shiori's smile grew as she closed the door again. "Oh that is so sweet. Roger, thank you so much for helping me see how they felt about each other. Now I know my son will be happy."

Roger pulled Shiori into his arms. "I think your boys are on to something. Let's see if I can make you blush as cutely as Hiei does."

Shiori did indeed blush when Roger leaned down to take Shiori's lips in a gentle kiss. Neither couple minded that, for the moment, lunch was forgotten.

* * *

An hour later they were all sitting around the dining room table talking as they finished lunch. As usual Hiei only participated when necessary. Kurama hadn't failed to notice the grins and glances between his mother and Roger. Patiently he waited and eventually Roger cleared his throat to get his attention. "Kur… um… Shuuichi, as you…"

A call from the front door interrupted him. "Mom, Shuuichi, is anyone home?"

With a smile Shiori jumped up. "Kokota! Oh Honey, welcome home. Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We would have waited to have lunch with you."

Joining his mother Kurama waited for her to release his stepbrother before giving him a brotherly hug. "Welcome home Little Brother. You should have called, I would have picked you up at the train station."

Kokota smiled. "Thanks Bro but it's not a long walk. Besides, I wanted to surprise you. Is that Hiei? Hey man, I haven't seen you in ages. You've grown."

When Kokota addressed him Hiei moved to Kurama's side. "Hn."

Kokota laughed. "Eloquent as always Hiei."

Before they could say anything else Kokota caught sight of Roger. Giving the stranger a wary look Kokota looked to Shiori. With a nervous giggle Shiori introduced them. "Roger, come meet my son, Kokota. Honey, this is my friend Roger Yamato."

Extending his hand, Roger smiled at Kokota. "It's nice to finally meet you Kokota. Your mother's told me a lot about you."

Assessing the situation correctly Kokota glared at Roger but didn't take his hand. When he answered his voice was more than a little hostel. "I'll bet she has. Too bad she didn't tell me about you."

Shiori gasped. "Kokota!"

Grabbing his backpack Kokota headed for the stairs calling over his shoulder. "I'll be in my room."

Obviously upset, Shiori would have followed him but Kurama stopped her. "No Mother, let me go. You forget, I've been in his shoes. It's not easy to accept another man trying to take your father's place in your mother's heart."

Before he turned to the stairs Kurama looked at Hiei. Knowing the fire demon would be uncomfortable being left with _'the ningens' _Kurama held out his hand. "Are you coming Koi?"

Hand in hand Kurama and Hiei went upstairs. Kurama was a little surprised when Hiei didn't head to his room but followed him to Kokota's. Knocking on the door Kurama called out. "Kokota, it's Shuuichi and Hiei. Can we come in?"

There was a pause before they heard a grudging "whatever". Entering the room they found Kokota face down on his bed. Kurama was about to speak when Kokota interrupted him. "Go ahead, tell me how rude I was and that I need to apologize. Guess what? I don't care. Who is that guy anyway?"

When Kurama sat on the side of the bed Hiei went to the window. Seeing it had the same wide ledge that Kurama's did Hiei hopped up and turned his back on the brothers. "Kokota, I'm not going to lecture you. I know when you calm down you'll make things right with Mom. You should cut Roger some slack though. He's a nice man, he hasn't done anything wrong."

Frowning, Kokota turned to look at Kurama. "He's Mom's boyfriend! Isn't that enough?"

Kurama smiled. "Unfortunately no, it's not. Our parents were each alone a long time before they found each other and fell in love. I think you'll agree that it was nice that they could find happiness again. Well, Mom's going through that all over again since Kazuya's death. She's been alone two years grieving the loss of another husband. Don't you think we should be glad that she's found someone that can make her happy again?"

With a pout Kokota shrugged. "I guess, but why did you both keep it a secret from me? I didn't like it sprung on me like that."

Laughing, Kurama ruffled Kokota's hair. "Well, if you'd let us know you were coming I'm sure Mother would have found a better way to tell you. As for me, I only found out a few days ago myself."

Looking contrite Kokota sat up. "Guess I overreacted a little. I'll go talk to Mom."

Before he could get up Kurama stopped him. "Before you go, there's something Hiei and I want to tell you. I don't want you to think we were keeping a secret from you either, this just happened. I'm not going to marry Sheala… because I'm in love with Hiei."

Kurama waited, not sure what his stepbrother's reaction would be. He wasn't expecting Kokota to laugh. "That's awesome man. Sheala was hot and all but way too full of herself. As for you and Hiei, I've known that you guys had the hots for each other for years. It's about time you two finally figured it out. How'd Mom take it?"

Shaking his head, Kurama smiled. "She was incredible. She told Sheala and her parents that she wouldn't allow me to enter a loveless marriage because I loved someone else. Then she basically scolded me for being stupid enough to let Hiei go and sent me after him."

Kokota smile. "She really is a great mom. I guess I'd better go down and talk to her… and Roger."

As Kokota left the room he saw Hiei hop down and go to Kurama. Over his shoulder he called back. "Hey, no making out in my room you guys!"

Kurama put an arm around Hiei's shoulder and grinned down at him. "I've got a better idea, let's go to my room and make out Shadow."

Hiei rolled his eyes but allowed Kurama to pull him from the room. "Horny Fox."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the great reviews, I'm glad you're liking this little piece of fluff. It's not all going to be fluff I hope. I'm trying to work in a little conflict to keep things interesting. In the mean time I'm building Kurama's family into this a little more. So far everyone seems to like where I've gone with them and I'm glad. I've wanted to have Shiori involved with someone from Kurama's world, so to speak, and Roger being a former spirit detective is where I ended up.

I'm getting positive feedback on Kurama taking things slowly with our innocent little Hiei so I'm keeping that going for a while. For all you perverts out there however, I promise to put a tasty lemon in before the end. Thanks again for the support and enjoy the story.

**Chapter 5**

An hour later when a knock sounded on the bedroom door Kurama's hand quickly moved to clamp over Hiei's mouth. "Shuuichi? Mom wants to see you and Hiei down stairs."

Lifting his lips from the nipple he'd been tormenting Kurama smiled up at Hiei before answering calmly. "Thanks Kokota. We'll be down shortly."

After waiting for Kokota to walk away Kurama leaned down and licked the taut nipple before him eliciting a muffled moan from Hiei. Beneath him Hiei lay on his back with Kurama settled between his legs. Much to Kurama's disappointment they were both still fully dressed accept where Hiei's t-shirt was pulled up, exposing his chest. When Kurama blew across his moist nipple Hiei arched up, rubbing his arousal against Kurama's abdomen making him moan louder.

Kurama was enjoying Hiei's pleasure so much he failed to notice the passion in his red eyes change to a glare just before sharp fangs pierced his palm. With a yelp Kurama removed his hand. "Ow Hiei, you little demon, that hurt."

Giving Kurama a shove Hiei growled. "Get off me Fox."

Pulling back to kneel before Hiei, Kurama watched him sit up and pull his knees to his chest. With a frown Kurama reached out to Hiei but dropped his hand when Hiei flinched. "Shadow, what's wrong? I thought you were enjoying my kisses and touches."

Looking away Hiei blushed. "I was… I guess, I just…"

When Hiei just shrugged but didn't finish Kurama moved closer forcing red eyes to meet his. "It's alright Hiei. You can talk to me about anything Koi."

Hiei's blush deepened as his eyes shyly met Kurama's. "It's not that I don't like what you do to me Fox, I just don't understand why it makes me feel… funny."

Leaning in to kiss Hiei's nose Kurama smiled at him. "That _'funny' _feeling is called desire Hiei. Intimate contact, like kissing and touching, between lovers is physically stimulating, but when two people are in love that feeling in greatly increased. There's no need to worry Hiei, I have those same feelings when we kiss and touch."

Red eyes widened. "You do? I thought something was wrong with me."

Laughing happily Kurama reached out to hug Hiei. "No Shadow, there's nothing wrong with you, I promise. I also promise not to rush you and I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me if there's anything you don't understand."

With a sigh Hiei returned the hug and Kurama kissed him. "I hate to let you go now Koi, but Mother and the others are waiting. We'll have to continue this later."

Giving Hiei one last kiss Kurama drew him from the bed. Heading downstairs they found Shiori, Roger and Kokota talking in the living room. Looking up at them Shiori smiled. "Oh Shuuichi, Hiei, there you are. Roger's daughter Simone is coming over to meet you all. Before she gets here we thought it would be a good idea to have a talk with Kokota about the two of you."

Kurama smiled. "Actually Mother, I told Kokota that Hiei and I were together a little while ago."

Shiori grinned. "I'm glad to hear that Shuuichi, but it's not what I meant. Roger hasn't kept his past a secret from Simone. With all of us knowing about your and Hiei's past don't you think it would be easier if Kokota knew as well?"

After looking to Hiei for approval Kurama nodded. "Kokota actually knows a little Mother. As my nosy little brother he noticed a few things that weren't easy to explain. So we let his imagination run wild and he created us a viable cover story."

Through all of this Kokota had sat watching them with a frown. At Kurama's last words however he looked surprised. "You mean Mom finally knows? I thought it was a secret."

Looking a little uncomfortable Kurama shrugged. "It was a secret Kokota but not the one we allowed you to believe. Hiei and I are not spies nor do we have special gadgets that allow us to do some of the things we do. The truth is… Hiei and I are demons."

Kokota frowned. "Demons? Shuuichi how can that be? I mean, I can almost believe it about Hiei, but you? No way."

Drawing a breath Kurama reached into his hair for a seed. As he spoke he slowly transformed the seed into a beautiful rose. "Centuries ago I was born in Makai. I was a famous Youko thief named Yoko Kurama. After being mortally wounded I transferred my soul to the human world and was reborn as Shuuichi Minamino. By the time I was a teenager I had regained my demon powers. As you can see I'm a plant manipulator."

Kokota's eyes were huge as he looked down at the rose Kurama had grown. Kokota jumped when Hiei suddenly spoke. "I came to the human world when Kurama's human body was just a boy. I'm a fire demon and master of the black dragon."

To prove his point Hiei held out his right hand. In his palm a ball of fire appeared. Rolling the fireball onto the back of his hand Hiei flared his ki and the dragon tattoo on his arm reared it's head and swallowed the fireball before returning to rest on Hiei's arm. Kokota looked on in awe. "Wow! That was so cool! Way cooler than the stuff I saw as a kid. What about the spy stuff though and the missions I overheard you talking about?"

Kurama smiled. "When we were younger Hiei and I got in some trouble. Our punishment was to work for Reikai as spirit detectives with Yusuke and Kuwabara. We did go on missions but they were mostly to protect the human world from demon invaders."

Kurama smiled as Kokota's concern turned to Shiori. "Mom, are you okay with all of this?"

Shiori smiled. "I am now, though it was quite a shock at first. Shuuichi and Hiei rushed in here the other day and practically attacked Roger."

All eyes turned to Roger. "When I was a teenager I too was a sprit detective working for Reikai. Kurama and Hiei sensed my spirit energy and thought Shiori was in danger. Believe me, the business end of Hiei's katana is not a fun place to be."

Shaking his head Kokota laughed. "Damn Shuuichi, you thought I handled Mom dating bad. At least I didn't try to skewer him."

At that they all laughed. Just then the doorbell rang and Roger stood up. "I'll bet that's my daughter."

Shiori hurried to join him at the door. A moment later Shiori and Roger returned to the living room accompanied by a lovely young woman who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. Simone had big hazel eyes and brown hair that bobbed just above her shoulders. It wasn't surprising that, as the daughter of a former spirit detective, Kurama and Hiei didn't fail to notice her rather strong spirit energy.

When Kurama rose politely, Hiei and Kokota followed suite. Shiori smiled brightly as she began the introductions. "Simone, I'd like you to meet my sons. This is my oldest son Shuuichi, my youngest son Kokota and my newest son Hiei. Boys I'd like you to meet Roger's daughter Simone."

Living up to his reputation, Kurama graciously welcomed the newcomer. "I'm sure I speak for all of us Simone when I say it's a pleasure to meet you."

Large hazel eyes looked back and forth from Kurama to Hiei. When she spoke Simone's voice was filled with awe. "This is incredible. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. My dad kind of keeps track of his successors so when we heard team Urameshi was fighting in the dark tournament I got to listen to most of our matches on a special radio."

Before anyone could stop her Simone drew a deep breath and continued. "Those fights were awesome. Hiei, I would give anything to have seen you use the black dragon. Kurama, when Uraurishima brought Yoko Kurama out I could have fainted, I hear he's so hot. I hope I get to see your Youko form some day. I was on the edge of my seat when you all fought teem Toguro. I thought for sure Hiei was a goner when the dragon ate him. I even cried when the announcer thought that Karasu had killed Kurama."

Seeing Shiori's distress at Simone's last comment Roger put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Simone, that's enough. I told you that Shiori just learned of Shuuichi's past. I think he'd rather tell her about the dark tournament in his own way."

Concern filled Simone's eyes as she looked at Shiori. "Oh Shiori, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that of all the Reikai Tante I've heard about over the years Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and yes, even Kuwabara, are like my heroes. It's just so exciting to actually meet them."

Shiori smiled at her. "I'm not sure I like the sound of this dark tournament you mentioned so I think I'd like to wait for my son to give me the sugar coated version."

At that everyone laughed accept Kokota. "This is just great. Once again I'm the last one to know about something. Even my mom's boyfriend's daughter knows more about what's going on around here than I do."

Simone's big hazel eyes sparkled up at Kokota. "You think you don't know anything now? Just wait until you bring home a girlfriend Kokota. She and your mom will keep absolutely everything from you."

Again everyone laughed and, with a blush, Kokota joined in.

* * *

Believing it would help everyone get to know each other better Shiori and Roger had taken them all out to dinner. Surprisingly, even with the earlier tension Kokota had caused, dinner went well. After finding out they attended the same university Simone got over her demon worship and hit it off great with Kokota. By the time dinner was over and they returned to the house they had arranged to take the train back to school together on Sunday.

Before they could call it a night Roger got everyone's attention. "Could everyone have a seat in the living room please?"

Knowing Hiei wouldn't want to sit by anyone but him, Kurama took a seat in the chair. Hiei immediately perched on the arm well away from the others. Kurama had a good idea what was coming as he saw Roger take Shiori's hand with a wink before addressing them "Kurama, as the oldest I should probably be speaking to you but with two other men in the family I think it would be best to do this as a group. Kurama, Kokota, Hiei, I've asked your mother to marry me and we would like your blessing."

Simone gave a squeal and jumped up to hug first her father and then Shiori. "Oh Daddy, Shiori, congratulations! This is awesome! I can't wait… Oops, sorry Kurama. I guess I should have let you answer first."

Kurama smiled at his future stepsister before turning to gauge Kokota's reaction. "What do you think little brother? Would it be alright to welcome Simone as our new sister?"

From Shiori's side Simone's big hazel eyes looked at Kokota pleadingly. With a sigh he shrugged. "I guess I don't have any objections, but you might want to check with Hiei. He's the one that doesn't like new people."

Surprised that both Roger and Kokota considered his opinion important Hiei shifted uncomfortably when all eyes turned to him. When Kurama's hand rested reassuringly on his leg Hiei relaxed. "Why would I object? Maybe now Kurama will stop worrying so much about his mother with a former spirit detective protecting her."

Glancing up at Shiori Hiei blushed when she smiled and whispered. "Your mother too Hiei."

Kurama stood. "I guess that makes it unanimous. Roger, Mother, you have our blessing. Simone, you should know that Mother has always wanted a daughter to spoil, so look out. Not to mention, do you think you can handle having three big brothers?"

Simone laughed. "I've always wanted a big family and I haven't really ever had a mother so I think I can handle it."

Kurama kissed his mother then congratulated Roger before slipping into the kitchen. Hiei of course was right on his heels. Kurama paused long enough to give Hiei a lingering kiss before taking out a bottle of champagne left over from New Year's. "Fox, what's that for?"

Smiling at his lover Kurama stole another kiss. "It's tradition to celebrate an engagement with a toast."

Handing Hiei a tray of glasses Kurama picked up the champagne and headed back to the living room. The popping cork caught everyone's attention. Shiori was smiling and giggling like a girl. "Shuuichi, what a wonderful idea. I should have thought of that when you and Hiei came home. Isn't this wonderful? Now we have two engagements to celebrate."

Simone clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh thank goodness! I've been wondering about them all night but been too embarrassed to ask. You two are perfect for each other. This is wonderful. Daddy and Shiori _AND_ Kurama and Hiei. Hey Kokota, if we get engaged too then we'd really be one big happy family."

When Kokota's eyes got as big as saucers and he blushed everyone laughed. Taking pity on his stepbrother Kurama handed him a glass of champagne. "I don't know Simone, I'm not sure my brother's ready to give up all his girlfriends just yet. When he graduates though he might be fair game because Mother's dying to have a few grandchildren. Since Hiei and I can't give them to her that duty will fall to the two of you."

Now it was Simone's eyes that widened. "Sorry to disappoint you Kokota but I can't marry you right now. I definitely want to finish college before I think about having children."

Shiori had a hard time hiding her laugh as she pretended to pout. "Roger Darling, what are we going to do? All four of our ungrateful children just refuse to give us grandchildren."

Pulling Shiori into his arms Roger grinned. "Well Sweetheart, there is one other option. We're not too old to give them a little brother or sister you know."

Even Hiei couldn't keep from laughing at the shocked expression on Shiori's face. She was so surprised by his words it took her a moment to find her voice. "Never mind, I think I can wait a few years until Kokota and Simone are ready to settle down."

Anxious to be off the hook with regards to having a child Simone quickly changed the subject. "We haven't even asked when the wedding's going to be?"

Shiori gave Kurama a sheepish grin. "Shuuichi I hope you don't mind but we're stealing your wedding. Since I promised to reimburse Sheala's parents for their expenses and most of it's nonrefundable we decided to have our wedding instead of yours."

After thinking about it a moment Kurama nodded. "That's an excellent idea Mother but you won't be paying for the wedding. I'll be taking care of that."

Shiori stared at him. "Shuuichi, how could you possibly do that? Sheala was planning a rather lavish wedding. You don't have that kind of money."

Kurama gave her a foxy grin. "Actually Mother, yes I do. Over the years I have transferred quite a bit of my wealth from the Makai to the Ningenkai. The reason your car was so inexpensive was because I put a large deposit on it without you knowing. You didn't have a twenty year mortgage on the house like I told you either. I just paid it off early for you."

Everyone was quiet as Shiori continued to stare at Kurama. "The insurance didn't pay all of my hospital bills either did they? I've always wondered about that. Oh Shuuichi, to think you have been shouldering all that responsibility all this time. You're the child, I should have been taking care of you."

Kurama smiled. "Mother, I was a _very_ good thief in my previous life. What I have spent on you is nothing compared to the wealth I have amassed in Makai. As to your wedding, the sky's the limit. You may have anything and everything your heart desires."

With tears in her eyes Shiori fell into Kurama's arms. "Oh Shuuichi, I couldn't have asked for a better son."

Pulling back Kurama looked at her. "Even if I can't give you grandchildren?"

At that everyone laughed.

* * *

Later that night as the demons got ready for bed Kurama noticed Hiei was rather quiet. "Shadow, is everything alright?"

Hiei just shrugged. Moving to stand in front of him Kurama made quick work of their clothes and pulled Hiei into bed beside him. "A shrug's not going to cut it Hiei. What's bothering you Koi?"

With a sigh Hiei tucked his head into Kurama's neck and nestled against him. "Tonight with all of you, is that what a real family is like?"

Kurama smiled and tightened his arms. "Yes Hiei, it is. The best thing about tonight for me was that you were right there beside me as a part of my family. Were you uncomfortable with anything that happened tonight Koi?"

Kurama felt Hiei shrug. "No, not uncomfortable but it felt strange. No one but you has ever cared for my opinion before."

Warm lips caressed Hiei's temple. "That's not true Hiei. Yusuke, Koenma, Yukina and Mukuro all value your opinion, With them it's because you've earned their respect. This just felt different because they had no reason whatsoever to trust you accept that they care about you."

Hiei grunted. "They shouldn't trust me. What if I betray them."

Kurama's hands were rubbing Hiei's bare back soothingly. "That's the nice thing about family. They will trust you unconditionally until you prove yourself otherwise. Kind of like Yukina loving a brother that she'd never met and accepting him, without question, no matter what. That's the way a family loves."

When Hiei just grunted Kurama knew he was done talking but would continue to think about it. Smiling, Kurama decided to give Hiei something else to think about for a while. Soft warm lips kissed along Hiei's neck as long fingers caressed his back. When Kurama kissed a particularly sensitive spot behind Hiei's ear the fire demon rubbed against him.

Kurama's body immediately reacted by spreading his legs to allow one of Hiei's to slip between them. Turning his head Kurama claimed Hiei's lips. Before long Hiei was laying over Kurama rubbing wildly against him as they kissed. Hiei suddenly pulled his mouth away gasping. "Kurama! I feel… I need… I…"

Kurama understood what his lover needed even if Hiei didn't quite know himself. Rolling Hiei beneath him Kurama recaptured his lips. When Kurama's hand ran down the plain of his stomach headed for his groin Hiei whimpered into Kurama's mouth. When that same hand closed around his erection and stroked Hiei moaned loudly and bucked his hips.

Not wanting to push Hiei too fast Kurama nibbled away from Hiei's lips to lick his ear. "Tell me what you want Hiei. If you're not comfortable with this I'll stop."

Strong fingers gripped Kurama's arms as Hiei gasped. "I don't even know what 'this' is. Tell me what to do Kurama!"

Hiei's innocent plea had Kurama aching to bury himself in the warm body beneath him. The only thing stopping him from ravishing Hiei was the unconditional trust his lover gave him. "_This_ is the desire I told you about earlier Shadow. If you'll trust me, I'll make you feel even better."

Without giving Hiei a chance to say no Kurama reclaimed his lips. Shifting slightly, Kurama brought their erections together, circled both with his long fingers and began to stroke. Hiei's body was involuntarily thrusting up trying to create more friction. Hiei's nails bit into Kurama's flesh as he tried to pull the redhead closer.

When Hiei's body began to quiver and his muscles began to tighten Kurama knew Hiei was close to his climax. Tightening his grip on their erections and stroking harder Kurama sent them both hurtling over the edge of passion. Hiei ripped his lips from Kurama's, threw his head back and cried out his release. Burying his face against Hiei's neck Kurama too cried out.

As they panted, trying to catch their breath, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei. A moment later they both stiffened when there was a knock at the door. "Shuuichi, Hiei, is everything alright in there?"

Before Kurama could answer he heard Kokota come out of his room. Even through the door Kurama could hear the amusement in his brother's voice. "Mom, they're fine. Go back to bed."

He could tell from her voice that Shiori had turned from the door. "Are you sure? I heard cries from their room."

Kurama could tell that Kokota was trying to be discrete and not laugh. "I'm sure Mom. Believe me, they _really_ don't want to be disturbed right now."

Something in his voice must have sunk in because Shiori suddenly gasped. "Oh my! No, I don't think we should bother them. Goodnight Kokota."

After his mother's door closed Kurama heard Kokota laugh and call through his door. "You owe me Shuuichi!"

Both demons relaxed when Kokota's door finally closed and all was quiet again. Reaching beside the bed Kurama grabbed his shirt and cleaned them both up before nuzzling Hiei's neck. Softly, Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear. "How did my Shadow like his first taste of passion?"

Beneath him Hiei shifted around. Kurama wondered what he was doing until he felt a warm, wet tongue gently lick the scratches Hiei had made on his arm. "I never knew anything could ever feel like that Fox. Did you feel it too?"

Kurama smiled. "Yes Koi, I did. It was so beautiful watching you and you felt so good against me but that was nothing compared to what it will feel like when I make love to you Hiei."

As he moved to lick the wounds on Kurama's other arm Hiei paused and his eyes widened. "You make it sound like I'm going to enjoy it. From what I've seen it looks painful."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what you've seen Shadow."

Shrugging, Hiei leaned down to lick the other arm before answering. "I've seen lots of demons rut Kurama, especially when I was younger. Whores, both male and female, came to visit the thieves in the camp. They all seemed to tolerated being taken alright but they were paid to lie there while whoever wanted to sated their lust on them. Sometimes though they'd take captives. Male or female they'd scream as they were held down and taken. Usually to shut them up another demon would shove his cock down their throat."

Kurama was once again reminded of Hiei's horrible childhood. "You're right Hiei, whore's tolerate a lot for money. As to the others, they were raped. When sex is forced on a person it does hurt. Neither of those situations applies to us though Koi. I love you, I would never force myself on you. Making love is very different. It's done for mutual pleasure. It may be uncomfortable at first but I assure you, when we make love I will give you as much pleasure as you give me."

Hiei just nodded and Kurama knew he wasn't totally convinced. With a frown Kurama looked down at him. "Hiei, you would have let me make love to you even though you thought I would hurt you. Why would you allow that?"

Hiei shrugged. "I'm accustom to pain. Besides, I'd do anything to make you happy Fox."

Kissing Hiei's nose Kurama smiled. "I'd do anything to make you happy too Shadow."

Just as Kurama would have settled down with Hiei in his arms a horrible thought crossed his mind. "Hiei, were you raped?"

From his shoulder, Kurama felt Hiei shake his head. "No Fox, by the time I was old enough for them to try I was either too fast to get caught or somehow able to get away."

With a sigh Kurama pulled the cuddly fire demon closer. "I love you Hiei and I'll never let anyone ever hurt you. Goodnight Shadow."

A sleepy voice from Kurama's neck replied. "Goodnight Fox."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait with this. I'm trying to build in a little conflict for our lovers but it's going rather slow because I haven't totally formulated the idea yet. There's a little hint here, I bet you can find it if you try.

Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't sure how much you'd like this. I've been told in the past I some times rush the story so I tried not to do that so much. I know my more perverted readers are anxious for a little action too but as I said this isn't one of those fics. I'll definitely make sure you get a lemon or two before it's over though.

Oops! I just noticed I don't have a disclaimer on this.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 6**

Rolling over for the third time Hiei finally tossed his pillow aside in frustration. He'd woken half an hour ago when Kurama had slipped from the bed and now he couldn't go back to sleep. It didn't help that his mind kept wandering to last night. Just then Kurama came out of the bathroom and, for the moment, Hiei was grateful he wasn't able to sleep. The slightly wet and very naked redhead was toweling his hair as he came to sit on the bed. "Good morning Koibito. Did you sleep well?"

Sitting up to get a better view of his sexy fox Hiei found his lips captured beneath Kurama's. When the kiss finally ended Hiei grunted. "Why do you insist on getting up so early Fox? I was sleeping just fine until you left me."

Reaching for the hairbrush on the nightstand Kurama smiled. "I think it is so cute that you can't sleep unless I'm holding you Koi. At least I know that after we're mated you'll always come home to me."

When Hiei took the hairbrush from him Kurama turned his back to the fire demon. It had become their habit for Hiei to brush and dry Kurama's hair after his shower every morning. "Hn, and I know you'll be home every morning to get your hair done you vain fox."

Kurama laughed. "I'll bet you always thought I wanted to look nice for those stupid girls at school when I was younger. Little did you know that it was a stubborn fire demon I was trying to attract."

Behind him Kurama heard Hiei grunt. "Hn. You could have fooled me. I saw you flirting with that ningen female all night. Now you're going to make me train with her too. If you think I'm going to stand by while you…"

Before Hiei could finish Kurama had turned on him and pinned him to the bed. Kurama's naked form rubbing against his had Hiei breathless and blushing. Hiei could only stare as Kurama leaned down to reclaim his lips briefly. "You are even cuter when you're jealous Shadow. How could you possibly think I was flirting with Simone? She's going to be my sister Hiei. The training is just a little indulgence of the hero worship she has on all of us and to see how well she can protect herself. She's always been at risk as Roger's daughter, now she'll be at greater risk as our sister."

Kurama stole another kiss, this one making Hiei moan. When he pulled back Kurama couldn't help but smile at how sweet Hiei looked. "Hiei, if my paying attention to Simone bothered you, why didn't you say something last night?"

Beneath him Hiei shrugged. "I didn't really think about it until you left me alone this morning. I guess it was kind of foolish."

With a sigh Kurama rolled over with Hiei still in his arms. Shifting, Hiei straddled Kurama's hips, resting his forearms on Kurama's chest as he listened to his lover. "Not foolish Hiei, maybe a little insecure though. This relationship thing is all new to you. You need to learn to trust me. I'm not the demon I was in the past. I want no one but you forever and always Hiei."

Big ruby eyes looked down into green and Hiei gave Kurama a little grin. "It sounds better every time you say it Fox."

Kurama pulled Hiei down until their lips met. They kissed and touched for several minutes before Kurama finally pulled back panting. "We'd better stop Hiei. I'm sure Mother's waiting for us downstairs and you still need a shower."

Reluctantly, they rose from the bed and Kurama began dressing as Hiei went into the bathroom. Kurama could hear the shower running as he headed downstairs. He wasn't sure what his mother would have to say about last night but he'd rather Hiei wasn't embarrassed after the first time they were intimate.

Entering the kitchen Kurama was grateful to see his mother alone. When she saw him she started to give him a smile then suddenly blushed and turned away. "Good morning Shuuichi. Did you sleep well?"

Taking her hand Kurama made her turn to face him. "Yes, thank you. Mother, about last night. I'm sorry, we should have been more discreet. I guess we should talk about whether it's alright if Hiei stays here with me. He always has so I didn't even think about it being different now. Perhaps it's time for me to find a place of my own again."

Shiori looked distressed. "Oh Shuuichi, no. I don't want you to move out just because I got a little embarrassed. I know this is the closest Hiei has ever had to a home and I want him to continue thinking of it as such. I was just a little surprised last night. Like you said, I didn't think about it being different now either. If Sheala hadn't had a family she would have been welcome, this is no different. Male or female your fiancé is a member of this family and belongs here with you."

Smiling, Kurama gave Shiori a hug. "Thank you Mother. As I said, we'll try to be more discreet."

Catching sight of Hiei in the doorway, Kurama released Shiori and went to him. Taking his hand, Kurama smiled at Hiei reassuringly. "Don't look so worried Shadow. This is our home and we'll always be welcome here. Soon however, you and I need to discuss our plans for the future. For right now though let's eat so we can get going. I wonder if Kokota's up."

From behind them they heard Kokota. "I finally learned the truth about you, there's no way I'd miss seeing all of you in action."

They all ate quickly and before long were ready to leave. When Hiei didn't join them at the car but headed down the sidewalk Shiori looked around worried. "Shuuichi, we can't leave without Hiei."

Kurama smiled. "Hiei doesn't like cars Mother, and he doesn't like being close to other people, so he'll meet us at the temple. It works out better this way since we're picking Roger and Simone up and the car only holds five people."

Having heard Shiori's concern Hiei turned and caught her eye. With a smirk Hiei flitted away leaving her blinking as if not sure of what she'd seen. Seeing his mother's expression and his missing lover Kurama smiled. "Hiei runs faster than I drive Mother. He'll probably get to the temple and have time for a nap before we get there."

Kokota's head was leaning out the window from the back seat of the car. "Wow, Hiei was there one second and gone the next. I can't wait to see what else you all can do."

Shiori's eyes were wide as she looked at Kurama and said "oh my" before getting in the car. Kurama just smiled knowing they were in for a few more shocks before the day was through.

* * *

After picking up Roger and Simone they all drove to the temple. They were almost there when Simone tapped Kurama on the shoulder. "Kurama, I hope you don't mind me saying this but Hiei's not exactly what I expected. The radio announcer for the tournament depicted Hiei to be fierce, shrewd and formidable. The demon I met yesterday is sweet and shy."

Glancing at her in the rearview mirror Kurama smiled. "Actually Simone, Hiei is exactly as the announcer portrayed him. The sweet and shy side of him is usually reserved exclusively for me, Mother and his sister. I think his uncertainty at our new relationship is just bringing out a side of him that he normally wouldn't allow anyone else to see. Trust me, in just a few minutes you'll get a first hand look at the fierce and formidable demon you heard about."

They arrived at the temple a short time later and were greeted by the rest of the group. Introductions were made and within minutes Simone had Yusuke and Kuwabara regaling her and Kokota with stories of their exploits as Reikai Tante.

When Kurama saw Shiori looking around worried he gave her a curious look. "Shuuichi, I thought you said Hiei would be here. I hope nothing happened to him."

Smiling, Kurama put an arm around her and turned her towards the trees. Leaning closer he pointed at a tall pine across from them. "See that tall tree over there? Look carefully about halfway up on the left."

Craning her head forward and squinting Shiori tried to see what he was showing her. At first she didn't see anything out of the ordinary then suddenly she gasped. Waving at her from between the branches was Hiei. "Shuuichi, I couldn't even see him until he waved and you knew where he was without even looking. How did you do that?"

Looking down at her Kurama smiled. "Even if I couldn't feel Hiei's spirit energy the trees and plants tell me everything I want to know. If need be they can tell me where every animal in the forest is or if we should be aware of anyone in the area. For example there is a man and woman hiking about half a mile to the west. If you ask Hiei, Yusuke, Roger and even Kuwabara, they can probably tell you where they are as well."

Shock crossed Shiori's face and she immediately went to where Roger was listening to Yusuke and Kuwabara's stories. "Excuse my interruption but Roger, can you tell if there are people out in the forest?"

Roger raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question. "Sure, there are two people walking just to the west of us. Other than that there's no one nearby."

Shiori's eyes widened and she looked at Yusuke. Yusuke saw Kurama's grin and knew they were being tested. "It's a man and a woman and they're about a half mile from here."

Not to be left out Kuwabara chimed in. "They shouldn't bother us though, feels like they're headed towards the beach."

As if Shiori weren't surprised enough she jumped when Hiei suddenly spoke behind her. "Hn, you fools all forgot to mention the dog with them."

Seeing Shiori's reaction Simone smiled. "Don't worry Shiori, you'll get used to it. Dad's been trying to teach me to do that for years but my spirit awareness isn't as strong as his so I can only sense things with really strong energy like these guys."

Shiori was duly impressed. "That's amazing. I can't wait to see more of what you can all do."

Beside her Hiei grunted. "I hope that means we can fight now."

Everyone laughed as Hiei turned to walk away. Kurama drew a rose from his hair and handed it to his mother. Then he drew another rose and, with a flick of his wrist, made a show of transforming it into his rose whip. "If you'll all excuse me, I think Hiei needs a little exercise."

Shiori was grateful when she felt Roger place a reassuring hand on her shoulder because one second later she gasped in horror as Kurama raised his arm and aimed his whip at Hiei's retreating back. She needn't have worried though because when the whip came down, Hiei was gone. Kurama then had to jump back to avoid being sliced by Hiei's katana. Shiori, Kokota and Simone watched in awe as Kurama and Hiei sparred. Periodically one or all of them would gasp or cry out when they thought either Kurama or Hiei would get hurt.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina and even Roger were all having fun watching the demons fight. Their movements were vicious, precise and yet graceful as only a match between two powerful, longtime partners could be.

Half an hour later when Kurama allowed Hiei to win, their training grounds looked more like a jungle/battle field. Exotic vines and plants grew everywhere, though some of the plants and quite a bit of the grass were now burned beyond recognition.

Kurama and Hiei hadn't escaped unscathed either. Both bore minor cuts and bruises from their fight. Kurama's however were only noticeable by the blood on his shirt. Hiei's looked worse because, much to Kurama's delight, the fire demon had lost his shirt within the first two minutes.

Seeing Shiori's look of horror at their wounds Yukina quickly tried to reassure her. "Don't worry Shiori, they'll be good as new in a minute."

Knowing Shiori was worried about her son Yukina quickly went and healed Kurama's injuries. When she turned to Hiei however he held up his hand. "Save your energy Yukina, I'm not done yet. Kurama, get your pets under control so I can have a go at the Detective."

Sending out a wave of his spirit energy the remaining plants receded to seed. As he went to retrieve them Kurama pouted at Hiei. "Did you have to burn so many of my babies Hiei? They only wanted to play."

When he was done, new grass had grown covering all evidence of the previous battle. Hiei rolled his eyes and grunted. "Play my ass Fox! That purple one wanted to have me for lunch."

Kurama won their little battle of words as he purred. "Can you blame it Hiei? You just taste so good."

With a grunted "Stupid Fox" Hiei quickly turned away before anyone could see him blush. Yusuke of course didn't miss a thing. "Damn Kurama, I'm going to have to kick Hiei's ass quickly, because I want details on how you made one of Makai's most feared demons blush so cutely."

Laughing, Kurama joined his mother as Hiei and Yusuke began to fight. As soon as she was sure he wasn't hurt Shiori had lots of questions. She wasn't the only one. Kuwabara was answering a barrage of questions from Simone, and Roger was having trouble keeping up with Kokota's.

Hiei and Yusuke's fight went on for about half an hour before Yusuke called a halt giving Hiei the victory. Hiei would have taken Kuwabara on next but Shiori's plea stopped him. "Hiei, please don't fight any more. I can't stand to see you hurt. Please come over and allow Yukina to heal you."

Only Kurama and Yukina were close enough to hear him whisper to Shiori as he reluctantly did her bidding. "Yes Mother."

When Kurama saw moisture glistening in Yukina's eyes he smiled and winked at her. Yukina quickly collected herself so Hiei wouldn't see how touched she was that her brother finally had a mother. Under Shiori's watchful eye Yukina set to work healing Hiei's wounds. When Shiori was happy that he was properly healed and smiled at him Hiei ducked his head to hide his embarrassment.

While this was going on Kuwabara had challenged Yusuke. Their fight lasted all of ten minutes before Kuwabara was flat on his back begging to be released and Yusuke claimed victory. Excited, Simone cheered. "That was so exciting. It's easy to see how you won the dark tournament. I have a question though. Why did Kurama and Yusuke concede victory to Hiei? It looked like both of you could hold your own against him."

Yusuke laughed. "That's easy, Hiei hates to lose. Since Kurama, Hiei and I are all S-class demons we'd be pretty evenly matched in a real fight. Unless we're training, the fight could go on forever, so we try not to risk one of us getting seriously hurt by Kurama or I eventually giving in. We both know Hiei will never admit defeat."

Simone laughed. "I guess that makes sense. Now, Dad made me wear sparring clothes because he says you'll want to fight me. I don't understand why."

Hearing Simone's words, Shiori's eyes widened in alarm. Roger's hand on her shoulder kept her quiet as Kurama answered. "Knowing the danger you'd be in just being his daughter, I'm sure Roger trained you to take care of yourself. Knowing us only increases that danger. I'd like to see what you know and if there's more we can do to train you."

Grinning, Simone slipped out of her jacket. "This'll be fun. Who do I get to spar first? Hiei, how about you?"

Before Hiei could do more than grunt Kurama answered. "You'll be fighting only Yusuke and myself. Kuwabara is too honorable and does not believe in hitting girls so you would win before you started. Hiei on the other hand doesn't believe in holding back, even for a female. You wouldn't last a minute."

The next hour was spent with Kurama and Yusuke taking turns challenging Simone. For a human with powerful but untrained spirit awareness they found her to be fairly skilled at self defense. Yusuke smiled when Simone collapsed exhausted in the grass. "Not bad kid. You kept up with us pretty good. Kurama, if she trains with us when she can to keep up her skill she'll be okay."

Kurama nodded. "I agree Yusuke. Roger, you did well with her training. Perhaps you'd like to join us some time."

Seeing Shiori's eyes widen Roger smiled. "Perhaps, but no today. I think your mother's had enough excitement for one day."

Much to Hiei, Kokota and Simone's disappointment it appeared they were done and would be going home soon. Simone however was the only one who spoke up. "Wait, we can't leave yet. I haven't seen the one thing I wanted to see more than anything. Kurama, will you change to your Youko form for us?"

Even Shiori's eyes sparkled at the prospect of seeing the Youko she had been hearing about. Kurama however looked around as if waiting for someone to object. When no one did cold green eyes met Simone's. "I'd rather not Simone. Yoko Kurama is in my past and I'd prefer to keep him there."

Without looking at any of them Kurama turned away. As he took out the change of shirt he'd brought Kurama didn't see the startled look on everyone's face. Even Hiei seemed surprised as, without further comment, Kurama handed him a clean shirt. Something in Kurama's eyes told Hiei that the subject was closed.

Yukina finally broke the awkward silence. "Kurama, do you really have to leave yet? I was hoping everyone would stay for lunch."

After taking a deep breath Kurama smiled down at the little Koorime. "If it's alright with everyone else then I think lunch sounds wonderful Yukina. Thank you."

Finding no objections, Yukina and Keiko went inside to see about lunch. Hiei gave Kurama an odd look then flitted off to the trees. Looking around Kurama saw Kuwabara take Shiori, Roger, Kokota and Simone on a tour of the temple. That left Yusuke, and from the look on the former detective's face he wanted answers. "Alright Kurama, what the hell was that? You've told them and showed them just about everything then denied them the thing they want to see most. Don't tell me you didn't see the anticipation in Shiori's eyes. I can't believe you denied your mother."

Kurama glared. "Let it go Yusuke."

With a sigh Yusuke threw up his hands in defeat. "Alright Kurama, if that's what you want, but don't be surprised if Hiei's the next one to come at you for answers. Speaking of Hiei, what's going on with you two? Why don't you start by telling me how you know Hiei tastes so good."

A sly smile slowly spread across Kurama's face. "Hiei and I are engaged to be mated."

Yusuke's eyes grew wide in surprise then he smiled and slapped Kurama on the back. "That's awesome Kurama, congratulations. What about Sheala?"

Kurama grinned. "It seems Roger saw what was happening between me and Hiei and told my mother. She called off my wedding and told me to be happy with the man I loved. Now she and Roger are getting married instead."

Yusuke laughed. "That's priceless. How's Hiei handling the new relationship?"

With a shrug, Kurama's smile faded a little. "Both the emotions he's experiencing and the physical attraction are all new to him Yusuke, so I'm proceeding very slowly. He's never been in love or even been loved before so I'm having to teach him and reassure him constantly. As to desire and sex, Hiei's education was watching demon's rut with whores or rape prisoners. Over all though I think it's going fairly well."

Even though Yusuke had suspected that Hiei's upbringing had been rough, hearing Kurama's words made him appreciate that even Atsuko had given him love as a child. "Wow. Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you but I'm happy you two have each other now. Sheala was pretty and all but she never would have made you happy the way I know Hiei will."

Glancing out to the forest, Kurama's plants told him that Hiei was resting comfortably in the tree he'd vacated earlier. "It will take a while to fully win him over but I don't care how long it takes. I'll wait forever if I have to because I love him and want to make him happy."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long and is kind of short but I hope the little lime I added will make up for it. As always thank you so much for the great reviews. I live for reviews so please keep them coming.

I don't know how long this will be but I don't think it will be finished before my vacation so there will probably be a lull at the 4th of July when we go to Florida. We're going to Disney World for a week. I'll try to get one more chapter up before we go but I can't promise anything. At least this way those of you that read the author's notes will know I haven't fallen off the planet, just gone to the magic kingdom.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 7**

Knowing that Hiei wouldn't be comfortable with a big announcement about their relationship Kurama allowed Yusuke to quietly tell Keiko and left it to Yukina to inform Kuwabara. By the time Hiei came down from the trees to join them for lunch their engagement, as Shiori liked to call it, was known and accepted.

After lunch Kurama asked Roger to take the others home in the car because he and Hiei wanted to stay with their friends a while. When Shiori worried about how they would get home Hiei calmly said they'd get home the same way he'd gotten there, they'd run.

Once Kurama's family had left Hiei noticed his fox relax and realized he should have been more aware of the stress the day had put on him. Wishing they were alone, Hiei offered the only comfort he could at the moment by subtly reaching out to rub Kurama's back. He was rewarded with a gentle smile from the fox.

Seeing the tender exchange Yusuke smiled. Not one to tip toe around touchy subjects, even where Hiei was concerned, Yusuke finally brought up the subject of their relationship. "Damn Hiei, I can't tell you how glad I am that it's you Kurama's going to marry and not Sheala. There's no way she would have fit in with all of us, and we were all sure we'd lose Kurama if they got married."

Though Hiei's eyes widened at Yusuke's words it was Kuwabara's comment that surprised him more. "Yeah Shrimp, even I have to admit that you're a much better match for Kurama than that prissy woman. Yusuke's right about us being worried about losing Kurama too. This way we don't have to lose either of you."

Seeing that Hiei wasn't sure how to react to their teammates' easy acceptance of their relationship Kurama slipped a reassuring arm around his lover. "Thanks everyone, your support means a lot to both of us."

Before Hiei was forced to agree Yukina came and gave him a big hug. "Brother, I'm so happy for both of you. Now I won't worry that you'll be alone anymore, because I know Kurama will always be there for you."

Keiko's brow wrinkled in a frown. "Since it's not legal for you two to get married, will you have some other kind of ceremony? I for one can't wait to see you both married."

Kurama smiled. "Actually Keiko, a demon mating takes place in private because it usually happens while making love. As to a ceremony, Hiei and I haven't discussed that yet. Since my mother will want a wedding though I was hoping Hiei would let me ask Koenma to perform a bonding ceremony."

Big green eyes looked at Hiei expectantly. With a sigh Hiei knew he couldn't say no to those eyes. "Do what you want Fox."

Hiei suddenly found himself wrapped in Kurama's arms and warm lips settled briefly over his. "Thank you Hiei. You've made me so happy. I intend to see us mated, bonded and anything else I can think of because I want us to be together forever and always Hiei."

As if he'd forgotten that anyone else was there Hiei's arms went around Kurama's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Vaguely Hiei was aware of their friends cheering but didn't really care when Kurama's arms tightened and the kiss deepened. As far as Hiei was concerned, when Kurama kissed him like that no one else existed accept the two of them.

* * *

Both Kurama and Hiei were grateful when the party broke up a short time later. Keiko's parents had plans for the evening and could only baby sit until six. After everyone said goodbye Kurama took Hiei's hand and headed into the forest.

Kuwabara looked at Yukina curiously when he noticed his wife giggle as she turned to go inside. "What do you find so amusing my sweet Yukina?"

Looking at him Yukina smiled. "I was just wondering if I should call Shiori and tell her Kurama and Hiei might be late."

Kuwabara frowned. "It's early yet, why would they be late?"

Yukina giggled again. "Because they just headed north, into the forest. Shiori's house is south of here."

As she spoke Yukina's left hand pointed right for north, and her right hand pointed left for south. Looking at her crossed arms Kuwabara looked momentarily confused. When realization dawned Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Oh no! Those demons aren't going into our forest to do what I think they are. Are they? EW!!! I didn't need to know that!"

Yukina giggled harder as she followed her husband inside.

* * *

Even though he knew they were headed in the opposite direction of Kurama's house, Hiei followed his fox without question. They hadn't gone far when Kurama released his hand and took off running. Playfully they chased each other through the trees until they reached what was obviously Kurama's original destination.

Set against the mountains north of the temple was a series of caves. Hiei simply followed as Kurama slowed near one of the caves before parting the foliage that covered it's near hidden entrance. With a smile, Kurama held a hand out to Hiei. Curious, Hiei took Kurama's hand and followed him into the cave.

They followed a small passage for a short time before Hiei felt it open into a larger cavern. Hiei waited in the dark as Kurama flared his energy and several lamp weed lit the cave. Hiei's eyes widened and he had to stop his mouth from falling open at the sight before him. Before him was one of the Youko's dens. Not like the one near Mukuro's that held only a bed, a chest and a few unimportant treasures. This was without a doubt the den of a thief.

Before him lay more treasures than he had seen in the Reikai vault they had robbed years before. Gold, silver and countless jewels sparkled in the lamp weed light. Big red eyes turned to look at Kurama. "Fox?"

With a smirk, Kurama led Hiei through a path that led to a large futon sitting amongst the treasure. Pulling Hiei with him onto the futon, Kurama settled back against the pillows with the fire demon in his arms. "Remember when I told my mother that I had transferred some of my wealth from Makai? Not all of it went in the bank. I delight in my treasures too much not to have some of them here where I can enjoy them."

Content to finally be in Kurama's arms Hiei rested his head against the redhead's chest. "Fox, I've seen three of your dens in Makai, none of them looked like this."

Kurama smiled. "No Koi, they didn't. Those were a few of my smaller dens, someplace where I could rest for the night and not worry about giving my secrets away to whoever was with me. There are only two people I have ever trusted enough to know the location of my treasure coves. Kuronue was the first, and now you my sweet Shadow will be the last."

Hiei's eyes widened at Kurama's words. He'd known of the Youko's old partner for some time, Hiei had even suspected they'd been lovers, but they'd never talked about him. "Fox, I know you had a lot of lovers in the past but what made Kuronue so different that you showed him your treasures?"

Looking at Hiei sadly, Kurama gently kissed his forehead before answering. "I loved him and trusted him like no other… until I met you."

Wanting to take away the sadness he heard in Kurama's voice Hiei moved up until their lips met. When Kurama moaned into the kiss Hiei knew his distraction had worked. Swinging a leg over Kurama's hip, Hiei straddled his lap. Hiei smirked into the kiss when Kurama's arms tightened and he thrust up, rubbing himself between Hiei's legs.

When Kurama grabbed his behind, pulling them more intimately against each other Hiei gasped. Taking advantage of Hiei's surprise Kurama deepened the kiss. This time it was Hiei that moaned and rubbed himself against the writhing body between his legs.

Encouraged by Hiei's response Kurama rolled the fire demon beneath him. Distracting Hiei with kisses, Kurama slowly began removing their clothes. Hiei buried his fingers in Kurama's hair and held him close as warm lips began tormenting one of his nipples. His hips arched off the bed when Kurama's hand found it's way into his pants to stroke him. With a grin Kurama looked up at him. "You like it when I touch you there, don't you Shadow?"

Hiei's breath was coming in pants as he tried to answer. "Gods yes Fox!"

Moving back to Hiei's neck Kurama purred into his ear. "I could make it feel even better if you'll let me Koibito."

Hearing Kurama call him his lover, Hiei stilled but didn't respond. Knowing Hiei was still nervous about them having sex Kurama tried to reassure him. "Relax Koi, I know you're not ready to make love yet. It's alright, I can wait. I was just hoping you'd let me pleasure you with more than my hand tonight."

When Hiei only shivered at the sexy words Kurama ran his palm over Hiei's moist tip causing the fire demon's body to jerk. Suckling on the ear before him Kurama ran his now slick hand down Hiei's length eliciting another moan. "Close your eyes Shadow. Now imagine that's my warm, wet mouth your beautiful cock is sliding in and out of."

Hiei's fingers tightened in Kurama's hair as he threw he head back. "Ahh, Kurama! Why… why would you want to do something like _that_?"

Kurama's hand never stopped fondling Hiei as his kisses began moving lower. "To bring you pleasure my sweet Shadow. Unlike what you've seen in the past Hiei, a blow job can be enjoyed by both the giver as well as the receiver. I can't wait to see how beautiful you'll look while I go down on you. I also can't wait to taste even more of you Koi."

Hiei was making no move to stop Kurama's descent as his nipple was once again licked. Somehow Kurama managed to get the rest of their clothes off as he settled between Hiei's legs. When Kurama's hand stilled and nothing else happened Hiei opened his eyes and looked down. Just as his eyes met Kurama's a warm tongue snaked out to lick his tip. When his body jerked at the sudden stimulation Kurama smirked. "Just wait Hiei, it gets even better."

With that, Kurama's mouth descended on him and Hiei shoved a fist in his mouth to smother his cries. Without releasing the erection in his mouth Kurama reached up to pull Hiei's hand down until their fingers were laced together. Looking down into the green eyes that watched him Hiei knew that Kurama wanted to hear his pleasure. Wanting to please his fox, Hiei moaned. "Gods Kurama, that feels so good."

Happy that Hiei was enjoying his first blow job Kurama swirled his tongue along Hiei's tip before sucking hard as he bobbed his head. "K'rama, YES! MORE! Please more!"

Knowing Hiei was near his end Kurama awkwardly reached down with his free hand to fist his own erection. With Hiei's hand still buried in his hair Kurama felt the fire demon force his erection deep into his throat. A few more bobs of his head and strokes of his hand and both demons found their release. Hiei's cry of pleasure filled the cavern before he slumped back on the bed.

Kurama was trying to catch his breath as he crawled back up beside Hiei. Knowing Hiei might not be comfortable tasting himself in Kurama's mouth the redhead kissed his cheek as he drew him into his arms. Hiei however had other ideas and claimed Kurama's lips. When their tongues brushed together Hiei stilled a moment. Kurama didn't move as Hiei experimentally licked his tongue again. After a moment Kurama was pleased when Hiei settled into the kiss.

When the kiss finally ended Hiei cuddled against Kurama with a sigh. Holding him close Kurama smiled. "Can I interpret that sigh to mean you liked what I did?"

Hiei playfully nipped at Kurama's neck making the redhead yip. "Hn! Stupid question Fox. That was so good it makes me wonder where you learned to do that?"

Kurama was quiet for so long Hiei wondered if he was going to answer. "I've not taken a lover in this life Hiei so everything I know is from my memories of being a Youko. I don't remember everything about my demon life but judging from your reaction just now I do remember how to pleasure a lover."

With a blush Hiei nipped Kurama's neck again before looking up at him. "Don't gloat Fox. Kurama, why wouldn't you change forms for your family today? You didn't have a problem being in that form at the dark tournament or when we fought Sensui. I'm not buying that line about leaving your demon life behind either. I happen to know you're proud to be a Youko. What's going on?"

Kurama drew a deep breath before answering. "I have my reasons Hiei. Just let it go."

Curious at Kurama's reaction Hiei frowned. "What about me Fox? Will you change forms for me?"

This time there was no hesitation before Kurama's response. "No."

When Hiei would have questioned him further, Kurama firmly cut him off. "It's not open for discussion Hiei. Now please, let it go."

Surprised by Kurama's tone, Hiei wasn't sure how to react. He was saved from making a decision when Kurama sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped Shadow. It's getting late, let's just get some sleep."

When Kurama pulled him close, Hiei settled in his favorite spot, with his head against Kurama's heart. Though he wasn't happy Hiei gave Kurama his way. "G'night Fox."

Kissing Hiei's temple Kurama reached out his ki to extinguish the lamp weeds. "Good night Shadow. I love you."

* * *

Early the next morning Kurama woke, missing Hiei's warmth. Hearing the fire demon moving around in the cave, Kurama's energy reached out to light the darkness. Startled red eyes turned to see the naked redhead sitting up on the bed. Kurama raised an eyebrow in question to his fully dressed lover. "Going some where Koi?"

With an impatient sigh Hiei searched for his boots. "I was on vacation Fox, not permanent leave. I have to get back to work before Mukuro hunts my ass down."

Blinking in surprise, Kurama felt his chest tighten at Hiei's words. "Were you even going to say goodbye?"

Trying to hide his guilt, Hiei sat on a chest to put his boots on. "Since you're awake, I'll say goodbye now."

Feeling as if Hiei had just hit him, Kurama tried to sound calm. "Will you be back in time for Mother's wedding? She'll want you there you know?"

Hiei shrugged, wishing Kurama had said that he wanted him too. "I'll try Fox, that's the best I can do."

Not sure what had gone wrong, Kurama got up and put on his pants. "Hiei, if this is about last night I didn't mean to push you. I promise, I'll be more patient about us being lovers. I…"

Holding up a hand Hiei stopped him. "It's not about that Kurama. You're being very patient with me, introducing me to everything slowly. So far I like everything you do to me."

Shaking his head, Kurama tried to understand Hiei's sudden departure. "Then what…? It's about the Youko isn't it?"

Hiei's expression was impassive as he looked at Kurama. "I think there are a few things we both need to think about before we go any further in this relationship. Kurama, you're denying me a very important part of yourself and refusing to talk to me about it. You want to deny your demon heritage and live your life as a human… I don't. If you won't allow Yoko to be a part of our lives then what happens to me when Shuuichi dies? I'm not sure I want to love you if it means I'm going to lose you in a few years."

Stunned by Hiei's words, Kurama's legs would not longer support him and he sat hard on the bed. His chest hurt so bad now that Kurama could barely choke out one word. "Hiei?"

Turning away, Hiei knew if he looked into Kurama's eyes he'd be unable to leave. "I have to go Fox. Tell Shiori I'll try to be back for the wedding."

Without a kiss or even a goodbye, Hiei left. Trembling in shock, Kurama fell back onto the bed before curling up on his side and hugging his knees to his chest. The only sound in the cave was one soft cry. "Hiei."


	8. Chapter 8

I did it! I managed to finish this chapter to my satisfaction before leaving for Disney World. My husband kept saying that I still had two days be he doesn't understand that I couldn't possibly wait until I got back to read your reviews and see if you liked it. So please send lots of quick reviews so he can see that I didn't rush for nothing. I probably won't get to write the next chapter until we get back since I promised my son I'd leave my laptop at home. He thinks I spend too much time on it, so I guess I'd better give him plenty of attention while we're on vacation. Even at 16 he can still be a little boy.

As always, thank you for all the great reviews. Our boys are keeping secrets in this but they'll be coming out soon. We'll all have to wait to see what trouble those secrets will bring them since I'm not quite sure myself.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 8**

A month had passed since Hiei's sudden departure and Shiori's wedding was fast approaching. Though Kurama had reluctantly allowed Hiei to leave, Shiori had been relentless in her insistence that he go after his lover. "Shuuichi, don't be a fool. You and Hiei love each other, and belong together. You know how stubborn Hiei can be. He's probably sitting in Makai waiting for you to come get him."

Kurama sighed. Didn't she know how hard it was to wait for Hiei to decide if he wanted to come back? "Hiei has to make this decision on his own. If I go after him now I'll never know if he's with me because he wants to be or because I somehow coerced him into it."

Shiori shook her head. "Coerced him? That's ridiculous, Hiei loves yo…"

Shiori's eyes widened when Kurama harshly cut her off. "No Mother, he doesn't! Hiei doesn't even know what love is. I tried to teach him but obviously I didn't do a very good job or he'd be here with me now."

With a sigh, Shiori would have argued but stopped when Kurama's head whipped around to look toward the stairs. Suddenly, he jumped up and ran for the stairs, seeming to fly up them.

Heart pounding, Kurama raced to his room. Almost unable to believe his eyes, Kurama held the door frame for support as he watched Hiei remove his cloak and katana. "Hiei?"

At the soft whisper behind him Hiei turned. Nervous, Hiei looked away. Taking his time, Hiei tossed his cloak on the bed before propping his katana in the corner. "I um, didn't know what day Shiori's wedding was. I hope I made it in time."

Kurama's heart ached. "So that's why you came back."

Before Hiei could reply, Shiori pushed past Kurama. "Oh Hiei, I'm so glad you made it back before the wedding. It wouldn't be the same without you here."

Kurama had to look away as Shiori got the hug he'd waited so long for. As his mother talked to Hiei, Kurama made his way to the chair at the desk before his legs gave out from under him. "Shuuichi Dear, there's only two days until the wedding, make sure you take Hiei to get fitted for his suit today."

Seeing her son's sad nod Shiori looked back and forth between him and Hiei. She knew something was wrong but didn't know how to help. "Alright, I'll leave you love birds alone but I expect you both at dinner tonight. Roger's picking Kokota and Simone up from the train station at four and I want the whole family together for dinner."

Simultaneously, Kurama and Hiei both mumbled "Yes Mother" and nodded. With a sigh, Shiori left them alone. The click of the door closing behind her made Kurama jump. Unable to stand the tension between them, Kurama turned sad green eyes to Hiei. "I need to know Hiei. When you left, were you breaking up with me?"

Red eyes widened at Kurama's words and the emotion he heard behind them. Hesitantly, Hiei moved closer. "I needed some space Fox. I had to think about everything that's been happening between us. What I learned, was that I don't like being away from you. Not only can I not sleep, I can't eat, I can't work, I can't even think about anything but you."

By now Hiei was standing right before him and Kurama had to look up to meet his gaze. Kurama's sad green eyes tore at Hiei's heart but not more than the raw emotion his voice held when he spoke. "It hurt so much when you left me Hiei. I missed you my sweet Shadow."

Wanting to take away Kurama's pain, Hiei leaned down and claimed his lips. At first the kiss was gentle, as if they were each gauging the other's reaction. When the lips beneath his parted and a warm tongue licked his lips, Hiei sighed allowing Kurama to deepen the kiss. Kurama's arms wrapped around Hiei's waist as he stood. Hiei slipped his arms around Kurama's neck, surrendering as the redhead took control of the kiss.

As Kurama plundered his mouth Hiei wasn't even aware that they'd moved until he was gently lifted and lowered to the bed. Spreading his legs, Hiei moaned when Kurama slipped one of his legs between them. They remained like that for some time, kissing and touching.

When the kiss finally ended Kurama cuddled down against Hiei. "I know we need to talk Hiei but with the wedding only two days away and the whole family here, it might be best to wait until Mother and Roger go on their honeymoon and Kokota and Simone go back to school."

Kurama anxiously awaited his answer, while Hiei was relieved that the moment of truth would be put off. Both demons secretly feared that when they talked it might mean the end of their relationship. Kurama sighed when Hiei readily agreed. "That's fine Fox. Now, what is this about a suit?"

Happy to have his fire demon back, Kurama smiled and kissed him before getting up. "Mother's decided that all of us are going to be in the wedding. I'm going to walk her down the isle, Simone is going to be her bride's maid and you and Kokota are standing up as Rogers best man… men. Since she wants us all dressed up we have to go get you fitted for a suit."

Taking the hand that Kurama held out to him, Hiei allowed himself to be pulled from the bed. "It had better be black Fox or she can forget it."

Kurama smiled. "Somehow, I knew you'd feel that way. When Mother suggested colored suits or tuxedos, I convinced her that all her boys would look much more handsome in black. Since it's not a huge, elaborate wedding she chose the suits."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei grunted. "Vain Fox. You know I wouldn't do this for anyone but you and Shiori. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Four hours later when Kurama and Hiei returned from the tailor, the rest of the family was already waiting for them. Seeing the suit bag, Shiori smiled. "Oh Hiei, you got your suit. Did you have any trouble?"

Though he usually didn't show anger around Shiori, Hiei glared and growled at her innocent question. "That stupid ningen thought he could touch me and Kurama wouldn't let me kill him!"

Red eyes widened when Shiori giggled. "That doesn't sound good."

Before the others could join her laughter, Kurama glared, silencing them. "I think we need to find a new tailor, because after today Mr. Tai will lock his door if he sees us coming. If he wasn't traumatized by Hiei's death threats then seeing me kiss him to calm him down sure did."

No amount of glaring was going to keep them from laughing this time. Kokota was holding his sides laughing as he looked at them. "How did you get the suit if Hiei wouldn't let Mr. Tai measure him for it?"

At the memory of Hiei's suit fitting Kurama finally smiled. "I measured him. Luckily when I got my suit I gave Mr. Tai approximate measurements to start Hiei's so it simply needed to be altered and we could leave with it."

Simone managed to get her laughter under control. "I would have given anything to have seen that."

Realizing that Roger had stopped laughing Kurama turned to him. "Roger?"

All eyes turned to him. "We have a little problem. I haven't picked up my suit yet."

For a moment Shiori looked distressed but when everyone else began to snicker she couldn't help but smile. "Just promise me that there won't be too much excitement at the wedding. I assure you, most of our guests won't know about demons."

They shared another laugh before Shiori went to check on dinner. Later, as they ate, she noticed that Kurama had gotten unusually quiet. "Shuuichi, is everything alright?"

When Kurama almost jumped at her question everyone looked at him curiously. "Actually Mother, I was just thinking about the wedding. I'm not sure that's the right time or place to let your friends know that your son has a boyfriend."

Shiori looked at Roger briefly before answering. "If any of our friends are uncomfortable with you having a boyfriend then they are always free to leave. I will not have the two of you to hiding your relationship as if you're ashamed of it."

Relieved, Kurama gave Shiori a smile. "Thank you Mother."

Beside him, Hiei grunted. "It's a good thing she feels that way Fox because if you leave me alone around all those ningens I'll leave."

Hiei's eyes widened when Shiori did her best to glare at him. "Hiei, if you think I will allow one of my sons to walk out on my wedding you are sadly mistaken. Shuuichi, I insist you stay at Hiei's side the entire time. Perhaps it would be best if you held his hand to keep him from running off. Oh, and make sure to dance with him. If he's in your arms I'm sure he'll stay put."

Shiori's voice was firm and at first Hiei thought she was angry. When she finished and everyone began to laugh, Hiei realized she was just teasing. Hiei gave her a sheepish look. "Alright… Mother, I won't leave, but Kurama stays with me."

Shiori grinned and gave him a nod. "I'm sure Shuuichi will be more than happy to stay with you Hiei."

Reaching out, Kurama took Hiei's hand and raised it to his lips for a kiss. "It will be my pleasure Shadow."

Simone chose that moment to jump up and hug Roger. "Oh Daddy, thank you for marrying Shiori and giving me this great family. I don't think I've ever had so much fun."

Giving his fiancé a wink and a smile, Roger returned his daughter's hug. "You're welcome Sweetheart."

* * *

The next two days passed quickly. Kurama, after getting himself and Hiei ready for the wedding, knocked on the door to the room his mother was using to dress. Behind it Kurama heard giggling before Simone opened the door. "Kurama, you look wonderful. Just my luck, all the gorgeous men here today are about to become my brothers."

Smiling at her, Kurama took a moment to take in her appearance. Simone was wearing a simple burgundy gown with spaghetti straps. It's tight bodice hugged her figure nicely before flaring slightly and hanging to mid-calf. "You, my new little sister, look lovely, perhaps too lovely. I expect your other brothers and I will have to keep a close eye on your dance partners to make sure they don't take any liberties."

Behind them Shiori playfully scolded. "Shuuichi, you boys will leave her dance partners alone. I'm sure Simone is more than capable of taking care of herself."

Seeing her, Kurama could only stare at how beautiful his mother looked in her wedding dress. Since it wasn't a first wedding for either her or Roger, Shiori had chosen not to go with a traditional long, white gown. The style was similar to Simone's and only went to mid-calf, but Shiori's was a soft ivory color with delicate embroidery down the front. It too had spaghetti straps but Shiori's had a sheer fabric that wrapped around, covering her shoulders and upper arms. "Mother, you look positively radiant."

Choked with emotion, Shiori just reached out to hug him. After a moment Simone got their attention. "Kurama, don't you dare make Mother cry. We should get going, everyone is waiting."

Picking up her bouquet and handing Shiori hers, Simone led the way. The manor where the wedding and reception were being held had a large elegant stairway that led down into a beautiful courtyard. Chairs were filled with wedding guests and a string quartet began to play as Simone came down the stairs and went down the isle. When Shiori and Kurama reached the bottom of the stairs the music changed to the wedding march.

As they walked down the isle, all eyes were on Shiori accept Kurama's. His eyes went straight to where Hiei stood with Roger and Kokota. Hiei's gaze flickered briefly over Shiori before turning to his fox. Seeing relief in the red eyes Kurama smiled at him. Kurama's attention was brought back to the wedding when Roger stepped forward and held out a hand to Shiori. After kissing his mother's cheek, Kurama released her to Roger then went to stand by Simone.

Kurama held Hiei's gaze all through the wedding and he silently prayed that some day soon they would be mated. When it was over Kokota escorted Simone down the isle behind Roger and Shiori. Hiei looked uncertain as to what to do until Kurama held out his hand. With their fingers laced together neither of them cared who saw the display of affection as they followed the rest of their family into the reception hall.

What followed was a typical wedding reception with pictures, toasts, food and dancing. With so many people there Kurama had no intention of straying from Hiei's side. When Kurama went around greeting Roger and Shiori's guests, Hiei's hand was held firmly in his. Hiei was a little surprised, but very pleased, when Kurama proudly introduced him as his fiancé to everyone they met.

When the toasts started, Kurama was surprised to realize that after all the years they had known each other he'd never seen Hiei drink alcohol before. Not sure of Hiei's reaction, Kurama only allowed him two glasses of champagne and kept a close eye on him.

Once their official duties as part of the wedding party were over Kurama led Hiei to their friend's table. Greeting them, Yusuke looked Hiei over and whistled. "Damn Hiei, you clean up pretty good."

Yukina rushed forward to hug Hiei. "Brother, you look so handsome."

When Hiei just blushed, Kurama smiled. "You do look very handsome Koi."

Hiei was saved from responding when Kokota came up to them. "Shuuichi, Mom wants you. They're doing a father, daughter dance and you get to be the father."

Kurama didn't want to leave Hiei. "Why don't you do it Kokota, you're her son too."

Kokota smiled. "Actually she wants us both to do it. You get to start, I cut in, then I give her to Roger. She let Hiei off the hook because she knew he'd be too shy."

Seeing Kurama hesitate, Hiei spoke up. "Go on Fox, it's important to Shiori. I'll stay here with Yukina and the others until you get back."

With Hiei surrounded by their friends Kurama kissed his cheek before reluctantly following Kokota. When Hiei looked around, Yusuke pulled out a chair for him. "Have a seat Hiei, let me get you a drink."

It wasn't more than half an hour before Kurama returned. Seeing Hiei sitting at the table with a soda, Kurama smiled. It wasn't long however before he was called away again. Kurama was surprised though when Hiei didn't rise to come with him. "Go ahead Fox, I'm fine here with the guys."

Again Kurama kissed his cheek. "Alright Koi, I'll be back soon."

When Kurama walked away Hiei held his almost empty glass up. "Hey Detective, can I have another one of these?"

Yusuke smiled. "Sure Hiei, another rum and coke coming right up."

* * *

Two hours later Kurama had spent very little time with Hiei. It seemed that every time he sought out his fire demon he was needed for something else. Now as the evening was winding down he was determined to spend time with Hiei. As he had been all evening, Hiei sat at the table with their friends. Kurama had kept an eye on things and noticed that even when someone would get up to dance someone else always stayed with Hiei.

Seeing Kurama approach the table, Hiei jumped up and rushed into his arms. "K'rama!"

With a smile, Kurama returned the hug. "Hm, this is nice. I take it you missed me?"

From where his face nuzzled into Kurama's neck Hiei nodded. "Um hm."

Misinterpreting Hiei's uncharacteristic behavior, Kurama kissed the top of his head. "Someone sounds tired. I'd like at least one dance with my sweet Shadow, then we'll see if we can get Mother and Roger to leave so I can take you to bed."

Kurama smiled when he felt Hiei shiver at the implication of those words. Pulling Hiei's arms from around his neck Kurama led them to the dance floor. He was grateful to hear a slow song begin as he took Hiei gently in his arms. Hiei however had other ideas as he wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck, pressing their bodies close together.

Nervously, Kurama looked around to see if anyone was bothered by their proximity. Seeing only a few smiles, probably at how cute Hiei looked, Kurama relaxed and held him close. When he began to slowly sway to the music Hiei sighed into his neck and leaned closer. Kurama was more than a little surprised when Hiei began nibbling on his neck. Public displays of affection were not Hiei's style. After a moment Kurama forgot that they were in public and began enjoying Hiei's attention and even returning it.

Kurama moaned softly when Hiei nipped at his ear and purred. "K'rama, can you do that thing you did before? I really liked it."

Frowning, Kurama looked down at his lover. "What thing would that be Koi?"

Kurama shivered when Hiei licked his neck before looking up at him. "Where you took my cock in your mouth and sucked me until I screamed."

Wide green eyes looked around to see if anyone had heard Hiei's words. Whether it was fortunate or not Kurama wasn't sure, but the only ones dancing close enough to hear were Yusuke and Keiko. Keiko was blushing madly as she shoved a nearly hysterical Yusuke off the dance floor before he could embarrass Hiei.

To make matters worse, Hiei began rubbing himself against Kurama. As happy that he was that Hiei was enjoying their sex life, having the fire demon's hardening erection rubbing against him in public was not the best place to find out. Grabbing Hiei by the hips, Kurama tried to cool things down. "Koi, don't you think this should wait until we get home?"

Hiei then shocked him further by pouting. "But I want you now Foxie."

With that Hiei leaned up to kiss Kurama. The moment Kurama tasted Hiei's lips he realized what had brought out Hiei's affectionate side. Hiei was drunk. Gently pulling away from the kiss Kurama smiled down at him. "Koi, have you been drinking?"

A cute expression crossed Hiei's face as he thought for a moment. "Just what you gave me. Yusuke only gave me rum and coke."

Realization dawned when Hiei said the word rum. They didn't have rum in Makai so Hiei wouldn't know it was alcohol. "How many rum and cokes did you have Shadow?"

Again Hiei's expression was adorable as he tried to remember. "Five or six, I think."

Kurama laughed. That on top of the two glasses of champagne he'd had earlier and no wonder Hiei was looped. "Koi, I think we should go find Mother and bring this evening to an end so I can take you home."

Hiei grinned impishly. "Then you'll put your mouth on me and su…"

Not knowing what else to do Kurama quickly leaned down and covered Hiei's lips with his. They had made their way to the edge of the dance floor and were now surrounded by people. Pulling back, Kurama whispered. "Let's save that for when we're alone Hiei."

As they made their way to Shiori and Roger, Hiei continued to cling to Kurama's side. Luckily his parents had already begun their goodbyes and everyone began gathering to see them off. When it was time for Shiori to throw the bouquet she hesitated. With a grin she ran up to Kurama and Hiei and shoved the bouquet at them. Surprised, they held it as she kissed each of their cheeks. "You're next."

Hearing her words, everyone cheered and laughed. Before long Roger and Shiori drove off to the honeymoon suite at the local hotel. Kokota then came over with Simone to say goodnight. "Shuuichi, I'm going to take Simone home then crash there. You two have fun tonight."

When both Kokota and Simone giggled, Kurama was fairly sure Yusuke hadn't kept his mouth shut about Hiei's earlier comment on the dance floor. Trying not to blush, Kurama bid them goodnight. Seeing their friends heading to their car Kurama was relieved that they could finally leave. As he led a clingy Hiei to the car Kurama looked up when Yusuke called out. "Hey Kurama, at least now we know what kind of drunk Hiei is! You can thank me later!"

Kurama jumped and yipped when Hiei's hand strayed down to squeeze his behind suggestively. Kurama squirmed embarrassed when his friends all laughed. Choosing to ignore them, he tossed the bouquet in the back seat before helping Hiei into the car. When Kurama climbed into the driver's seat he jumped again when Hiei crawled across the seat to practically sit in his lap. Giving in to the humor of the situation Kurama chuckled. "Shadow, you really should get in your seat and put on your seat belt."

Cuddling against Kurama, Hiei shook his head. "Don't wanna. I can't kiss you and touch you from there."

Laughing happily, Kurama slipped an arm around Hiei. "Alright Koi, I'll drive carefully."

As Kurama drove them home, Hiei did exactly what he said he would, kissing the redhead's neck as his hand caressed the inside of his thigh. Kurama gripped the steering wheel as Hiei's hand wandered higher up his thigh. Since Hiei had never initiated any intimate contact between them Kurama almost held his breath as he waited to see what Hiei would do.

He got his answer a moment later when Hiei's hand settled between his legs to caress his growing arousal. Releasing his breath, Kurama turned to kiss Hiei's temple before trying to concentrate on his driving. This was no easy task as Hiei became bolder with his caress. With one hand behind Hiei and the other on the wheel there was nothing Kurama could do to prevent Hiei from unzipping his pants to slide his hand inside.

Touching Kurama for the first time, Hiei's hand hesitated briefly when his lover moaned. With a smirk Hiei realized the moan was a good thing and began stroking Kurama's erection. "Gods Shadow, that feels so good. Please don't stop."

When Hiei's fingers dragged the moisture from Kurama's tip down to lubricate his strokes Kurama moaned loudly. Kurama was never more grateful to see his house than he was at that moment. Swerving to avoid the mailbox, Kurama clipped a bush as he parked beside the house. Not even bothering to turn off the engine Kurama swooped in to claim Hiei's lips in a fierce kiss.

As they kissed Kurama reached down to cup Hiei through his pants. Pleased with the hardened length he felt, Kurama caressed him a moment before pulling away. Hiei whimpered in disappointment as Kurama left him and turned off the car. A moment later Hiei found himself being pulled from the car and dragged into the house. Passionate kisses were exchanged as their clothes landed in a pile on the floor.

Falling back on the couch, Hiei pulled Kurama down beside him. Both demons groaned when their bodies rubbed together. Thrusting himself against Kurama, Hiei whimpered. "It aches Foxie. Can you suck me now?"

Grinning at the cute request, Kurama kissed him before slipping from the sofa to kneel between Hiei's thighs. "I will gladly give you anything you want my sweet Shadow. You're such a cute drunk."

Before Hiei could protest the 'cute' comment Kurama's head dipped, engulfing his erection in his warm mouth. "Ahh Fox, yes! That feels so good! Suck me harder! K'rama, ahh!"

Hiei's head was thrown back on the sofa as Kurama's bobbed between his legs. Hiei was so far gone in his pleasure he couldn't do anything but moan and thrash his head. It was only a few minutes before his breath caught and he let out a cry as he found his release.

With a satisfied smile Kurama crawled back up beside his lover. Giving Hiei a moment to recover, Kurama cuddled against him. "From the sound of it you really enjoyed yourself Koi. Why don't we go upstairs now? I'd love for you to touch me some more, the way you were in the car."

When Hiei didn't respond, Kurama lifted his head and looked at the demon. It only took Kurama a second to realize that Hiei was fast asleep. Looking down at his neglected erection Kurama sighed. "I'm going to kill Yusuke. I've waited so long for you to touch me and now you pass out before I get any relief."

Shaking his head, Kurama smiled as he lifted Hiei into his arms to take him to bed. A few minutes later Kurama came back down the stairs to quickly pick up their clothes before going back to his room. Unceremoniously dumping their clothes on the computer chair Kurama looked at Hiei. He couldn't help but smile as the demon softly snored. Looking again at his still hard erection Kurama shrugged and headed for the shower.

With the warm water caressing his body and the still fresh image of Hiei enjoying his blow job, Kurama stroked himself to release in minutes. After toweling himself dry, Kurama turned off the light and crawled into bed beside Hiei. Pulling the fire demon into his arms, Kurama kissed him gently before going to sleep.

* * *

Waking the next morning, Kurama smiled when he found Hiei in his favorite spot, cuddled against his chest. When Kurama rubbed his back, Hiei murmured and snuggled closer. "Good morning Shadow."

At the soft greeting, Hiei flinched and turned his head into Kurama's neck with a groan. At Hiei's discomfort, Kurama chuckled and teased. "What's the matter Koi? Have you got a headache?"

Hiei tried to growl but it turned into another groan. "Shut up Fox! What the hell did you do to me?"

Still smiling, Kurama reached into his hair for a seed. Feeding his energy into it a small, leafy twig appeared. After Kurama plucked two leaves it receded back to a seed and was tucked back away. "Oh no Hiei, you can't blame this on me. But if you give me a kiss, I'll try to make your headache go away."

Slowly, Hiei lifted his head to glare at Kurama. When green eyes smiled up at him Hiei's expression softened. Leaning down, Hiei gifted Kurama with a sweet kiss. After a moment Hiei pulled back and frowned. "Kurama, it feels like there's a spike sticking out of the jagon. Make it better."

Though he felt bad for Hiei, Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at his cute pout. "Open up Koi and suck on these. You'll feel better in a few minutes."

Opening his mouth, Hiei allowed Kurama to place the leaves on his tongue. "Don't chew or swallow the leaves Shadow, just suck the juice from them."

Hiei frowned at the bitter taste but did as he was told. After a moment Hiei sighed and rested his head back on Kurama's chest. "Hiei, just so you know, rum is a form of ningen alcohol. After last night you might want to refrain from drinking around anyone else but me."

Unable to speak because of the leaves in his mouth, Hiei looked up curiously. Understanding the silent question, Kurama had a problem hiding his grin as he continued. "Everyone thought it was quite cute that my fire demon was such a sweet and affectionate drunk."

Red eyes widened and Hiei nearly choked on the leaves in his mouth as Kurama's words sunk in. Sitting up Hiei spit out the leaves and turned to glare at Kurama. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? All I did was sit at that stupid table all night!"

By the time Hiei finished shouting, he was holding his head in pain. Seeing this, Kurama picked up the discarded leaves and held them out, waiting for Hiei to open his mouth. After the leaves were once again in place, Kurama waited for Hiei's features to relax before answering. "Yes Hiei, you sat at the table all evening… getting drunk on rum and coke. When I finally came back, you rushed into my arms calling 'K'rama'. We did have one, very memorable dance before we left. Do you remember that?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hiei tried to remember. In the end he looked at Kurama miserably and shook his head. Hiei was almost afraid of what Kurama would say next. "I'm not sure what we did could actually be called dancing. You wrapped your arms around my neck and rubbed that sexy body of yours against me until we were both hard. Then you kissed and licked my neck as you announced to anyone within earshot that you wanted me to take your cock in my mouth and suck you until you screamed."

Hiei's eyes were once again the size of saucers only this time he just stared at Kurama in shock. Kurama's amusement was very apparent as he contented. "The good news is that none of Mother or Roger's friends were within earshot. The bad news is that Yusuke and Keiko were."

Kurama couldn't believe how much fun he was having at Hiei's distress. Hiei slapped a hand over his eyes and fell back onto the pillows. Leaning down, Kurama whispered into Hiei's ear. "There's more Koi, but it's not quite so embarrassing. On the drive home you crawled across the seat so you could 'kiss and touch' me. I'm not sure how I didn't crash the car with you nibbling on my neck and your hand inside my pants, stroking my cock."

Hiei peeked one ruby eye through his fingers. Kurama had no trouble understanding the innocent question in Hiei's gaze. "As much as I want to make love to you Hiei, I would never take advantage of you while you were drunk. The only thing that happened was what you asked so sweetly for. I took that beautiful cock of yours in my mouth and sucked you until you screamed. Then you passed out and I jacked off in the shower."

Feeling guilty at leaving Kurama unsatisfied the previous night, Hiei gave him a shy grin. Taking the leaves from his mouth Hiei tossed them aside and reached up to tangle his fingers in Kurama's red hair. His hangover was forgotten as Kurama's lips met his. After being denied the pleasure of Hiei's sexy, naked and aroused body against his last night, Kurama crawled over his lover to rub their erections together. "Gods Shadow, you feel so good. Please, touch me like you did last night."

Kurama's sexy plea quickly overrode his shyness as Hiei's hand drifted down to close around his lover's hard length. Kurama moaned and pushed himself further into Hiei's palm. "Ah Hiei, yes! Please don't stop Koibito. Stroke me harder. Oh gods yes, just like that."

Watching Kurama's pleasure Hiei realized how selfish he'd been up until now. Kurama had never failed to see to his pleasure but Hiei had not reciprocated, forcing his fox to see to his own needs. Seeing Kurama's arms quiver as they strained to support him above Hiei, the fire demon smirked.

Kurama moaned loudly when Hiei released his erection to push him back on the bed. Needy whimpers turned to wanton cries as Hiei's hand began stroking him again. Leaning over the redhead, Hiei leaned down to experimentally lick Kurama's nipple. When Kurama's hand slid behind his neck to pull him closer, Hiei's lips closed over the pink nub and suckled.

Throaty moans filled the air as Kurama gave himself over to Hiei's will. Feeling his own need grow, Hiei climbed over Kurama, wanting to touch more of his lover. The moment Hiei's erection rubbed against him Kurama arched up increasing the friction between them. Never one to neglect his lover, Kurama reached down to wrap his long fingers around Hiei's erection.

Minutes passed and moans filled the room as the demons pleasured each other. Wanting to taste him, Kurama buried his fingers in Hiei's long black hair and pulled his mouth up to meet his. Swallowing each other's moans, the demon rode their pleasure until they found their release together.

With a satisfied smile, Hiei collapsed against Kurama's chest. "I didn't mean to neglect you Foxie. If I'd known you would look so beautiful with me touching you, I'd have done it sooner."

Basking in Hiei's praise, Kurama smiled. "Thank you Hiei. That's the nicest complement you have ever given me. I also love the new nickname you've given me. 'Foxie', that's kind of sexy."

With Hiei's head tucked into his neck Kurama didn't see the look that crossed the fire demon's face. If he had Kurama would have wondered what had caused the sad, far off look in his lover's red eyes. "So Hiei, what's it going to be? We could go downstairs for breakfast or stay right here in our bed. As for me, I'd personally like a nice tasty fire demon for breakfast."

Before he could answer, Hiei was rolled beneath Kurama and thoroughly kissed. When Kurama's fingers closed around Hiei's erection the fire demon tore his lips away to cry out. Kurama's hand was slick from their earlier passion and slid smoothly over Hiei's flesh. With a grin Kurama couldn't resist teasing him. "It feels good with a little lubrication, doesn't it Koibito?"

To prove his point, Kurama ran his moist palm across Hiei's tip, causing the fire demon to buck his hips as he cried out again. "My sweet Shadow is sensitive this morning. Let's see what other delicious sounds I can get you to make."

With that, Kurama's lips began kissing down Hiei's body. With every sensitive spot he kissed or licked Hiei's moans grew louder. When Kurama's mouth slid down over his erection Hiei shouted. "K'rama!"

Seeing how far gone Hiei was in his pleasure, Kurama decided to experiment as his slick fingers began to explore. When Kurama spread his legs farther apart and began touching him more intimately, Hiei stiffened but didn't protest. Green eyes looked up from between his legs waiting for permission to continue. Realizing that Kurama was giving him a choice, Hiei drew a calming breath and slowly nodded.

Wanting to distract Hiei, Kurama took his cock deeper into his mouth. When Hiei's tip hit the back of his throat, Kurama swallowed. The distraction worked. As Kurama's touch became more intimate, Hiei's mind was focused on the pleasure his lover's warm mouth was giving him. Another loud cry rent the air as Hiei's secret spot was touched for the first time.

Pleased with Hiei's reaction, Kurama was about to become more bold with his touches when there was a sudden knock on the door. Looking up, he saw Hiei grab a pillow and cover his face. "Shuuichi, Hiei, you guys better hurry up! The newlyweds will be home soon!"

It was obvious from Kokota's amused laughter that he knew he was interrupting something. Kurama realized he had two choices. Leave Hiei unsatisfied or finish what he'd started. Knowing that a frustrated fire demon wouldn't be a good thing, Kurama continued to service Hiei. Kurama's finger tormented Hiei's secret spot and his hot mouth bobbed and sucked as muffled moans came from the pillow.

When Kurama's teeth grazed along the cock in his mouth Hiei reached down to hold Kurama's head as he bucked his hips and cried his release into the pillow. When Hiei fell limp onto the bed, Kurama crawled up beside him. With a smile, Kurama tossed the pillow aside to look down at his lover. "Sorry I had to rush that Koi. I wish there had been more time to pleasure you properly."

Hiei looked up at Kurama shocked. "Properly?! Are you saying it gets even better than that?"

Kurama smiled. "Yes Koibito, it does. I promise to make sure we won't be interrupted the first time I make love to you. I don't want anyone one else hearing your passionate cries. For now however, I think we should grab a quick shower."

When Kurama pulled him from the bed, Hiei could see that Kurama was still hard. Entering the bathroom, Hiei closed and locked the door. Turning on the water Kurama looked over his shoulder curiously as Hiei advanced on him, pushed him into the shower and reached for the soap. "I don't want any interruptions as I wash that sexy body of yours Fox. This should work pretty well for lubrication, don't you think?"

Kurama gulped as Hiei rubbed his soapy hands together to emphasize his point. Kurama had to reach for the shower wall to hold him up as Hiei's soap slicked hands slithered along his body before one of them grabbed his erection and began stroking. Hiei had never been so aggressive in their love play before and it was turning Kurama on. Before long the redhead's cries filled the shower and he could only pray that the running water drowned them out so Kokota and Simone didn't hear.

Half an hour later Kurama knew his prayers hadn't been answered when Simone teased him. "I wish I enjoyed showering as much as you do Kurama. I may have to find a sexy demon to join me and see what I'm missing."

Behind her Simone didn't see Kokota glare at her suggestion, but Kurama did. Smiling, he reached out and ruffled her hair. "You, young lady, need to finish college first. Then Kokota and I will see what we can do about finding you a suitable man."

Rolling her eyes, Simone was about to protest the big brother act when Shiori and Roger came in the front door. There was a lot of excitement as the newlyweds were welcomed back and the teasing was quickly forgotten. A few minutes later they were all seated in the living room. On the coffee table Simone had laid out an assortment of finger foods. Looking at all the food Shiori smiled at her new daughter. "Simone, everything looks wonderful. Thank you for fixing this. Now we'll have time to visit with all of you before our flight."

Shiori and Roger were headed to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Kurama had given them the trip, saying it was a gift from all of them. After everyone was settled Roger looked around the room. "In all the excitement of the wedding we haven't gotten a chance to talk about what happens when we get back. Shiori and I have discussed it and made a few decisions. She and I plan to take up residence in the house I bought a few months ago."

Looks were exchanged and it was clear that everyone was wondering where they were to live. Shiori then looked at Kurama. "Shuuichi, this is the house your father and I bought when we got married. It's where we lived when you were born and where you grew up. I want you and Hiei to have it. I won't call it a wedding present though because I think you paid for most of it anyway."

There was general laughter at her last comment as Kurama looked at Hiei. With a smile he finally turned to his mother. "Thank you Mother. I'm not sure where Hiei and I plan to live once we're mated but I'm sure we'll both be happy to call this our home when we're here."

Hiei nodded his agreement at Kurama's comment. Roger then turned to Simon. "Honey, this probably won't affect you much since even though you stay at the dorm you already live with me."

Kokota looked a little worried as Shiori smiled at him. "Kokota, I know you stay on campus too but Roger and I would love it if you came to live with us. You're my son and I worry about you. Before I know it you'll be grown and on your own, but for now I still want you close to me. If you're not comfortable moving in with us I'm sure Shuuichi won't mind if you continue to live here."

Looking around, Kokota smiled. "Actually, I stayed over there last night so Simone wouldn't be alone, so I kind of have my room already picked out. As for me staying here, I think I might cramp Shuuichi and Hiei just a little. I'm not sure I want to know what these are doing here."

Everyone looked a little confused as Kokota reached for something under the edge of the couch. A moment later he held up a wrinkled pair of black pants. The pants to Hiei's suit to be exact. Faster than the eye could see, Hiei snatched the pants from Kokota's hand and was gone. The only thing they heard as he raced up the stairs was a growl. "The detective's a dead man!"

The implication of Hiei's pants being on the living room floor was obvious and Kurama blushed bright red. Setting his plate aside he stood up. "I think I'd better go. I have a feeling Yusuke's going to need rescuing in just a few minutes. Simone, the brunch was delicious, thank you. Kokota, let me know if you two need a ride to the train. Mother, Roger, have a wonderful time on your trip. I'll see you when you get back."

After Kurama kissed her and left, Shiori looked around confused. "What just happened here? Why would Yusuke suddenly need rescuing because Hiei's pants were on the floor?"

Even though Roger didn't have all the facts, the humor on Kokota and Simone's faces was enough to make him realize they were about to learn that some interesting things happened at their wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay in this chapter and that it's so short but I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. Disney World was awesome and we had a great time. As always thanks for the great reviews, you guys are the best. No good love story is complete without a little angst so here we go again. Enjoy.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 9**

When Kurama approached Yusuke's house he was grateful he didn't see flames as he felt Hiei's angry energy. Seeing the front door open Kurama let himself in. The redhead had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the sight that greeted him.

There was nothing unusual about Hiei glaring up the stairs at Yusuke's retreating figure. What was so amusing however was the third figure that stood between them. With one hand on her hip and the other shaking a finger at Hiei, Yusuke's daughter Li-Anne was letting the fire demon have it. "Uncle Hiei, you leave my Daddy alone! Mommy's trying to put Yoji down for a nap and we're supposed to be quiet!"

Yusuke's eyes were wide with disbelief as he turned to look at his daughter. Hiei just stood there staring at the girl. Not sure how Hiei would handle being told off by a child, Kurama quickly stepped forward and took Hiei by the hand. "Li-Anne, thank you for taking charge of the situation. These two overgrown boys can cause quite a ruckus when they play around. Hiei, Yusuke, why don't we take this elsewhere so we don't disturb the baby?"

Yusuke feigned innocence. "Take what elsewhere? I didn't do anything."

It was easy to see where Li-Anne got her strong personality when Keiko appeared a the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips. "Yusuke Urameshi, you know exactly what you did, and Hiei has every right to be mad."

Seeing that the grownups had things under control, Li-Anne moved past Hiei to look up at Kurama. "Uncle Kurama, you won't let Uncle Hiei hurt my Daddy will you?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Such faith my kid has in me."

Smiling, Kurama released Hiei's hand to pick the girl up. "No Sweetheart, your daddy and Uncle Hiei have been friends a long time, they'd never really hurt each other. Sometimes however, friends play jokes on each other, and they aren't always funny. Uncle Hiei's just upset about a joke your daddy played on him and wants to talk to him about it."

Beside him Hiei grunted under his breath. "I don't talk."

Sparing Hiei a brief glare, Kurama continued. "I'm going to take both of them with me and see to it that they work out their little problem without disturbing anyone. Will that be alright Li-Anne?"

With a smile, Li-Anne wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Okay Uncle Kurama. When you're done will you come back and play with me?"

After kissing her cheek, Kurama set Li-Anne down. "I don't think I can today Sweetheart, but I promise to come play with you very soon."

Nodding happily at his answer, Li-Anne ran off to play. Kurama looked up at Keiko and winked before giving Hiei and Yusuke a firm look. "Alright you two, out! There's a fenced off lot a few blocks over where the new shopping center is going up. Even you shouldn't be able to get in too much trouble there."

Each man gave Kurama a grudging look before leaving without a word. Kurama waited for Keiko to join him at the door and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry Keiko. Hiei's just embarrassed about what happened last night and needs to release some energy. I won't let it get out of hand."

Keiko smiled. "I think sometimes Yusuke acts up just so that one of you will come after him. Releasing some energy will be good for both of them. Thanks Kurama."

After waving goodbye, Kurama sprinted off after his friends. He caught up with them just as they were hopping the fence to the vacant lot. Knowing Hiei wanted revenge for getting him drunk, Yusuke was over the fence and would have taken off like a shot but Kurama stopped them. "Hold up you two. Hiei give me your katana."

Hiei turned to argue but after seeing the look in his lover's eyes changed his mind and handed over the weapon. Kurama then turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke, your spirit gun is off limits. You point so much as one finger at my lover and he gets the katana back. I'd prefer not to hear on the news that blood and evidence of a fight was found at the shopping mall site. Believe me, if it were analyzed, demon blood would create a lot of suspicion. Now go, and try not to cause too much damage."

In a blur both me took off. Kurama made himself comfortable under one of the few trees that had been left on the lot and watched them fight. A few minutes later his cell phone rang. "Minamino."

On the other end Kurama heard his stepbrother. _"Hey Shuuichi. Do you think you'll be back by four? Simone and I are at the airport with Mom and Dad, then we're going by their place to pick up her stuff. By the time we get back to the house with the car it will be too late to make our train if we walk."_

Still keeping an eye on Hiei and Yusuke, Kurama smiled. Knowing how hard it was for Kokota to accept their mother dating only a month ago, he was glad to see his stepbrother giving Roger proper respect by calling him dad so easily. "Sure Kokota, we'll be back in plenty of time. Hiei and Yusuke are just working out a little problem and then we'll be headed home."

Kurama could hear the excitement in Kokota's voice. _"Damn, I wish I could see that. Those two are awesome when they fight."_

Laughing, Kurama realized his word selection didn't fool Kokota as easily as it did Li-Anne. Suddenly, Kurama heard his mother's voice on the phone. _"Shuuichi, you're not going to let those boys get hurt are you? I couldn't enjoy my trip if I thought Hiei was hurt."_

Kurama was quick to reassure her. "No Mother, I'm not allowing them to use any weapons, so they'll be fine. Their just letting off a little steam."

Kurama was surprised when Shiori giggled. _"Oh Shuuichi, I do wish I had seen Hiei drunk. He would have been so cute. I hope someone took a picture of the two of you dancing. Oh, there's our flight. Kiss Hiei for me and tell him not to be too embarrassed. We have all said or done something embarrassing when we've had a few too many. Love you."_

Before Kurama could respond the line went dead. Closing his eyes Kurama realized it was too much to hope that what happened at the wedding wouldn't get back to the bride. When he opened his eyes again Hiei was standing in front of him. "There had better not be pictures Fox!"

Curious as to what happened to Yusuke, Kurama peeked around Hiei. Before he could stop it, a laugh erupted from Kurama's throat. Yusuke was on his knees in the dirt. His shirt was shredded and being used to gag him. His pants too had been torn into thin strips that held his hands tied behind his back and tied his feet together. Either Yusuke went commando or Hiei had somehow disposed of his underwear because the former detective was now quite naked. "I guess my Shadow was a little upset."

Hiei grunted. "I didn't want to hurt him Fox, just embarrass him like he did me."

As Hiei turned to leave, Kurama looked back at Yusuke. The Toushin was struggling against his restraints. Kurama could see he was pissed and would be free soon so the redhead decided to follow his lover. As he cleared the fence he heard Yusuke yell. "Hiei you bastard! You can't leave me here like this! Kurama, at least leave me a shirt! What if Li-Anne sees me?"

Knowing Hiei wanted to teach their friend a lesson, Kurama didn't go against his lover's wishes, leaving Yusuke naked in the empty lot. As Kurama drew up beside Hiei, red eyes glanced at him to gauge if he were angry. Seeing Kurama try to hide his amusement, Hiei figured he wasn't mad. "Does Shiori really have pictures Fox?"

Slipping an arm around the fire demon, Kurama leaned over to kiss him reassuringly. "Don't worry Koi. I'll get the pictures from the photographer before she gets back and take out any that might be compromising."

Feeling better, Hiei leaned into Kurama's embrace as they walked. When they arrived at the house Kokota and Simone were just getting back. Sensing that Hiei wasn't in the mood for company right now, Kurama leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you go up and have a nap while I take them to the train? When I get back I'll fix us a nice dinner. I can't wait to have you all to my self for a while Koibito."

Grateful for the reprieve, Hiei turned his head to steal a kiss before flitting up the tree to Kurama's window. After Hiei was gone, Kurama followed his siblings into the house. Seeing they had time, Kurama turned on his brother. "Kokota, I can't believe you told Mom about what happened at the wedding. How could you do that to Hiei?"

Wide eyed Kokota declared his innocence. "Don't look at me Bro. There's no way in hell I could tell Mom that Hiei wanted a blowjob at her wedding."

Kurama was wondering how his mother found out when he caught sight of Simone. The girl looked guilty as she looked back. "Kurama, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass Hiei. He was just so sweet and so cute and I know how much your mom likes to hear how much in love you two are. Before I knew it I'd said too much."

Seeing her obvious remorse, Kurama couldn't be mad at her. It made it easier when he felt the fire demon's energy move away from the top of the stairs and knew Hiei wouldn't hold a grudge against the girl. "Don't worry Simone, I'm not mad. Hiei was really cute last night, he just doesn't like other people to see that side of him. If you two are ready we'd better get going."

Grabbing his bag, Kokota laughed. "Come on Sis. Our big bro here is trying to get rid of us so he can play house with his boyfriend. I guess now we know why he sent our folks across the ocean for their honeymoon."

Grateful that he was now the brunt of their teasing instead of Hiei, Kurama shooed them out to the car. The sooner he got them to the train that would take them back to school, the sooner he could be alone with Hiei.

* * *

As he finished cleaning up the kitchen, Kurama smiled remembering Kokota's comment about him wanting to play house with Hiei. After returning from the train station Kurama had left Hiei napping as he fixed dinner. He'd then woken his lover with a kiss then they had shared a quiet dinner together. Now Hiei was on the sofa waiting for him to finish with the kitchen.

Throwing the dishtowel down, Kurama took out a bowl and filled it with ice cream before going to join Hiei. Ignoring Hiei's obvious interest in the ice cream, Kurama sat beside him and began to eat it. By now Hiei had crawled up on his knees beside Kurama to watch him. "Fox?"

Looking at his lover, Kurama tried not to grin at the pout on his face. Big innocent green eyes regarded the fire demon curiously. "I'm sorry Koi, did you want some ice cream? I'm afraid this is the last of it."

When Kurama proceeded to take another spoonful to his mouth, Hiei growled and reached for the bowl. Kurama's longer arms had no trouble holding it out of reach. By now Kurama could no longer contain his amusement. "Oh no you little demon. If you want my ice cream, it's going to cost you."

Seeing the playfulness in Kurama's eyes, Hiei quickly realized he was being teased. Deciding two could play that game, Hiei held Kurama's gaze as he slowly crawled over the redhead to straddle his lap. As Hiei settled himself, he intentionally rubbed his behind against his lover's groin. When Kurama moaned and his lids drooped, Hiei grinned. Leaning close, Hiei nuzzled through soft red hair to purr in Kurama's ear. "So Fox, what is sweet snow worth these days?"

Kurama's free hand had already gone to Hiei's behind to hold him close. Turning his head, Kurama groaned. "A kiss for starters."

With that Kurama claimed Hiei's lips. The ice cream may have been momentarily forgotten as Hiei opened his mouth for the sensual kiss, but a minute later, when Kurama's arm slackened, the fire demon pulled back to claim his prize. "My sweet snow."

Releasing the bowl to Hiei, Kurama smiled but wouldn't let the fire demon go. Hiei got as far as turning around before Kurama pulled him back onto his lap. "Not so fast Shadow. I said a kiss was just for starters."

Hiei had a hard time concentrating on his treat with Kurama's warm lips nuzzling through his long hair to nibble the back of his neck. The ice cream was almost forgotten when long fingers unbuckled his pants then slipped inside to caress him. When Kurama shifted, Hiei felt his lover's hardened length press between his spread legs and they both moaned.

Try as he might, Hiei couldn't seem to get a spoon full of ice cream to his mouth as he leaned back against Kurama and thrust his arousal further into the redhead's hand. "Gods Fox, that feels so good."

After licking Hiei's ear, Kurama whispered. "Better than sweet snow?"

Before he could answer, Kurama reached for the spoon and brought it to Hiei's lips. The sweet treat tasted better than anything Hiei could remember when combined with Kurama's sensual touch. With each bite of ice cream and each stroke of Kurama's hand, Hiei moaned louder. When the ice cream was gone Hiei set the bowl aside and turned in Kurama's lap until he could once again meet his lover's lips.

Though the movement was awkward, Kurama managed to keep his hand around Hiei's erection. When Kurama's other hand began pushing Hiei's pants down the fire demon pulled back panting. "Fox, is this how my pants ended up under the sofa last time?"

Hiei's comment halted Kurama's progress as he laughed. "Something like this, yes. Do you want to continue or should we slow down and finish this upstairs later?"

Kurama's hand slowed it's caress giving Hiei a moment to consider his options. After a moment Hiei gave a disappointed sigh. "Weren't we supposed to talk once everyone was gone?"

Kurama reluctantly withdrew his hand but kept Hiei on his lap. "Yes Koi we were, but I was kind of hoping you'd forget about that."

Leaning back, Hiei glared at him. "How the hell can I forget it Fox? Every time we touch or kiss I wonder if it will be the last time! We have to stop pretending there's nothing wrong and talk."

With a sigh, Kurama released him. Crawling off Kurama's lap, Hiei fastened his pants. When Hiei was once again seated on the sofa beside him Kurama turned. "Hiei, before we go on, please tell me you want this relationship. That you want to be mated to me and spend your life with me as much as I want to be with you."

Without hesitation Hiei leaned over to kiss Kurama before giving him a little smile. "Yes Kurama, I want this relationship. I can't imagine spending even one day of my life without you ever again."

As Kurama pulled him into a hug, Hiei didn't understand the relief he saw in the redhead's eyes. "That's all I needed to hear Hiei. Nothing else matters and we'll work everything else out somehow."

Hiei pulled away. "If that's true Kurama, then talk to me about the Youko. You've always told me that you and he are one. So why are you keeping him from me?"

Kurama was unable to meet Hiei's eyes. "It's rather complicated Hiei. Couldn't you be happy with just me? Why do you want him so much?"

Frowning, Hiei was losing patience. "I told you why Fox. You want me as your mate yet you are denying me an important part of yourself. If you and he really are one, then when we're mated, will he will be my mate too? We don't know how long your human form will live. If it's a normal human life then I will have less than a hundred years with you. What happens then? Am I doomed to be alone again or will I still have the Youko as my mate? Damn it Kurama, you've made me want things I'd given up hoping I could ever have! I don't want to be alone again!"

Kurama considered his words for so long that Hiei wasn't sure he'd get an answer. After a moment Kurama raised sad eyes to him. "Hiei, I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not sure how to answer you without doing so. I've told you there are parts of my Youko past that I don't remember. What I haven't told you is that my Youko soul does remember. I know that sounds confusing, he and I are one, yet our memories and experiences are different. The Youko knows I love you and has told me that he loves you too. Where this gets complicated is that he says that when we're mated, only I will be mated to you. For reasons he will not share with me he says he will not be your mate."

The red eyes that gazed back at Kurama showed no emotion. After a moment Hiei nodded. "It's alright Kurama, I know why he doesn't want to be with me. I had a feeling that's why you were keeping him from me. If the Youko comes out to talk to me will you be aware of what he says and does?"

Frowning, Kurama looked concerned as he nodded. With a sigh Hiei took Kurama's hand as he spoke calmly. "I'd like you to let the Youko out Kurama. I think it's the best way for you to understand why he feels the way he does. I promise he won't hurt me. My Foxie would never hurt me."

Startled by Hiei's words Kurama frowned. Wanting answers, Kurama decided to do as Hiei wished. Raising his energy, Kurama transformed into his Youko form. A moment later Hiei held the hand of the silver haired Youko known as Yoko Kurama. "Hello Foxie."

A sad smile graced the beautiful face before him as Kurama answered softly. "Hello my sweet little Shadow."

Hiei reached out to caress a lock of silver hair. "I thought you'd forgotten me Foxie."

Kurama held out his arms. "I could never forget my beautiful Fire Baby."

Hesitating only a moment, Hiei crawled onto Kurama's lap to cuddle against him. Kurama closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Hiei in a loving hug. Hiei's breath caught as he burrowed closer. "When you didn't acknowledge me at the dark tournament or when we fought Sensui, I thought I was just one of the memories of yours that Kurama said he had lost."

Shaking his head, Kurama rubbed Hiei's back and kissed his temple as he held him. "No Baby, I never forgot. I just didn't allow Shuuichi to remember. I knew you the moment he saw you but it was apparent from the beginning that you were special to him and I didn't want to interfere with either of your happiness. You deserved all the love he wanted to give you and I didn't want to come between you."

Hiei stiffened. "It's only your own stubbornness that could do that Foxie! You know how I felt… how I still feel, but you still refuse to allow…"

Cutting him off, Kurama glared back. "Damn it Shadow, nothing's changed! I'm over a thousand years old and you're just a baby!"

Sliding off the Youko's lap, Hiei stood before him with his hands on his hips. "I knew you were old but I didn't think you were blind! Do I still look like a child to you? I'm almost a hundred years old Foxie! Yukina says my body's craving a mate and that I've chosen you, or rather Kurama, but that is you! So tell me what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Rising to his full height, Kurama placed his hands on his hips to glare down at Hiei. "You're supposed to take Shuuichi as your mate and be happy! He may not have a full demon lifespan but with a demon's soul he will definitely have much longer than a short human life!"

Frustrated, Hiei shook his head. "You've forgotten one important detail you stupid Youko! I'm half fire demon! Fire demon's mate for life… literally! When my mate dies, I won't be alone like I told Kurama! Without you, I will die with him!"

Golden eyes widened in shock and Kurama felt like his heart would pound out of his chest. As Hiei's words sunk in, Kurama's legs would no longer hold him and he fell back on the sofa. All anger was now gone as Kurama took Hiei's hand in his and whispered. "Shadow no, I won't let you do this. Be his friend, be his lover but don't mate with him. His life will be…"

Snatching his hand away, Hiei growled. "You gave up any right to tell me what to do a long time ago. Through him you know how horrible my life was after you left me. You know how lonely and empty my existence was until I met my Kurama. He gave me his unconditional friendship and has shown me more love than I ever thought possible. I had hoped that part of that friendship and love came from you, but once again I've been disappointed by someone I thought loved me."

Ignoring the obvious pain his words were causing the Youko, Hiei continued. "I will mate with him. Whether our life together lasts a year or a millennia, I don't care. I refuse to ever live another day without him. I guess this is goodbye Foxie. From now on I'll trust my fox to protect me from ever being hurt by you again."

Stunned by Hiei's dismissal, Kurama just stared at him a moment. When he finally replied the Youko spoke so softly and with such pain in his voice that Hiei could barely make out what he said. "I never meant to hurt you Hiei. Whether you believe me or not, I have always loved you and I always will."

As the beautiful Youko stood, Hiei tried to move away but found himself captured by strong arms. Before Hiei could struggle a gentle kiss was pressed against his lips. As Kurama pulled away and his energy flared Hiei heard him whisper. "Goodbye my sweet little Shadow."

A moment later Kurama, in his redheaded human form, stood before him. When Hiei would have moved into his arms, Kurama flinched. Looking into sad green eyes, Hiei stopped. "Kurama, I…"

Putting a hand up, Kurama shook his head. "You don't have to say anything Hiei. I think I understand quite well. It never was me you wanted was it? All the times you came to me it was only because you wanted him. I feel like such a fool. The first time you and I met he called you a 'sweet little shadow'. Since your name means 'flying shadow' I thought it suited you. Every time I called you that you thought of him didn't you?"

Shaking his head, Hiei tried to dispel Kurama's fears. "No Fox, it wasn't like that. Maybe at first I was hopeful that you had his memories of me but when I realized you didn't, I put that dream away with every other broken dream I'd ever had and made new dreams with you."

When Hiei would have reached out to him, Kurama pulled away. "Don't lie to me Hiei! The truth came out when you got drunk at Mother's wedding. You called me Foxie. That's your name for him, not me."

Hiei couldn't believe this was happening. "Damn it Kurama! Didn't you hear anything I said to him? Yes, I still care about him. And yes, I was hoping that he still cared about be. But that in no way means that I don't want you. It was you I said I couldn't live without. It's you I want as my mate."

Unaffected by Hiei's words, Kurama hung his head sadly. "Too bad the one thing you've never said to me Hiei, is that you love me."

Stunned, Hiei could only stare as Kurama turned away. Before he realized what Kurama was doing the redhead had walked out the front door, quietly shutting it behind him. With an angry roar, Hiei picked up a bowl of flowers that were on a table by the sofa and threw them, smashing them against the wall. "KURAMA!"

* * *

Two hours later Hiei sat in Kurama's window sill, impatiently waiting for his lover to return. Knowing Kurama needed time to think about all he had learned, Hiei hadn't followed. A little while ago he'd opened the jagon to check on his fox only to find the redhead sitting alone in the park. Looking out into the darkness, Hiei's heart jumped as he saw Kurama approach.

A minute later Hiei heard Kurama enter the house. Not wanting to rush him, Hiei remained where he was. Several minutes passed before Kurama entered the bedroom. His expression was impassive as his green eyes met Hiei's. Hopping down, Hiei slowly approached his lover. "Kurama…"

When Kurama turned away, Hiei hesitated. "Damn it Fox, how could you think I don't love you? I…"

Red hair flew as Kurama spun around. "Save your breath Hiei. Those words are meaningless now. You should have told me about your relationship with Yoko. You should have told me the consequences to you if we were mated."

Hiei's temper flared. "How can my loving you be meaningless Fox? You know how hard it was for me to give you my heart, but you've proved yourself worthy of it numerous times. I didn't tell you about Yoko because I didn't think it mattered. I didn't think either of you remembered me so anything that happened between us was new and had nothing to do with the past. As to the consequences of our mating, that's my decision. The only thing meaningless is my life without you Kurama. I don't want to ever be without you again."

Kurama had to turn away from the emotion he heard in Hiei's voice. "I don't know what to do Hiei. I want things to be the way they were but I don't think they can be. I need time to think and I can't do that with you here. I want you to leave. Go back to Makai and Mukuro where you belong and leave me alone for a while."

Hiei's heart ached. Kurama had never told him to leave before. "I'll go for now Fox, but I'll be back. I will not give you up."

Before Kurama could prevent it, Hiei pulled him into his arms. When Hiei tried to kiss him, Kurama struggled. With a shove, Hiei tumbled Kurama onto the bed and fell on top of him. Straddling his hips Hiei pinned Kurama's arms beside his head. Leaning down, Hiei captured the redhead's lips in a sensual kiss. After a moment Kurama stopped struggling. When Hiei's lips moved away to kiss along his cheek, Kurama turned away. Licking Kurama's ear, Hiei purred. "Consequences be damned, when I return I intend to be your mate."

A moment later Kurama was alone in the room. Pulling Hiei's pillow against his chest, Kurama curled up on his side to nurse his aching heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, this story sure hasn't ended up where I intended it to. I hope you like what I did with Hiei and Kurama in the past. This chapter was actually an idea for another story but somehow it ended up as part of this one. Sorry, I'm not done with the angst yet either, just remember who's writing this and you know everything will be alright.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 10**

Kurama wasn't sure how many days had passed since Hiei left, he only knew he missed the fire demon terribly. Even though he wasn't sure what he should do about the things he had learned, he still loved Hiei beyond reason. The Youko had ranted at him for being foolish enough to doubt Hiei's feelings and allow the demon to leave. Then he'd told Kurama that when he was ready to learn the truth about his relationship with their little Shadow he would gladly enlighten him.

Since then Kurama had been alone with his thoughts and fears. He'd taken an indefinite leave of absence from work before Shiori's wedding. With the wedding over and Hiei gone there was nothing to prevent him from going back to word but Kurama couldn't seem to make himself go. The one decision he had made was to quit his job. Now that Shiori knew about his past, there was no reason to keep up the pretence that his paycheck was where he got all his money.

After clearing out his desk at work, Kurama had returned home and begun packing for Shiori's move to Roger's house. He was currently in the living room packing Shiori's books when something slipped from one of them. Reaching down Kurama picked up a small stack of pictures. With a smile he saw they were from when he was about seventeen.

Shiori and Kazuya were dating and they had gone to the park for a picnic so that he and Kokota could get to know each other. As he looked through the pictures Kurama realized he'd never seen them before. Flipping to the next picture, Kurama stiffened. Suddenly there was a picture of him and Hiei. Thinking back, Kurama remembered that Hiei had been in the park that day. Stepping away from his family he'd lured the fire demon down from the trees and tried to get him to join them. Hiei of course wanted nothing to do with the ningen gathering.

Examining the picture closely, Kurama wondered how his mother hadn't been aware of his feelings for Hiei. The fire demon had stubbornly looked away from the redhead and the picture had captured the hurt and disappointment Kurama had felt when the man he loved rejected him.

"_He was a cute little thing wasn't he Shuuichi?" _The sudden appearance of the Youko in his head had long since ceased to startle the redhead.

With a sigh, Kurama agreed. _"Yes Yoko, he was."_

Seeing this as the opening he'd been waiting for, the Youko continued. _"He's changed a lot since then. He's no longer the man/child you fell in love with. He's grown into an incredibly handsome and sexy demon. He's no longer the baby I rescued so many years ago either."_

Yoko mentally smirked when he sensed Shuuichi's curiosity was peeked. _"Rescued?"_

Knowing the redhead needed to be willing to learn the truth about the past, the Youko chose his words carefully. _"Would you like to see how beautiful our little Shadow was as a child?"_

There was a brief pause as Kurama debated with himself. In the end curiosity won. With a sigh, Kurama went to sit on the couch. _"Show me what you will."_

Closing his eyes Kurama allowed the Youko's memories to flood his mind.

**MEMORY**

Skirting the edge of the camp, Kurama moved in for a closer look. A new band of thieves had found a way into what the Youko considered to be his territory. Wanting to assess the threat, Kurama was scouting their camp. They had just raided a small farming community to the west and were currently involved in a post raid orgy to celebrate.

Taking in the scene before him, Kurama was disgusted at the brutal way even the whores were treated. A sharp cry drew his attention and Kurama saw a female captive being held down and raped. Her cry was abruptly cut off as one of the demons grabbed her by the hair and shoved his cock down her throat. From the condition she was already in he had no doubt she'd be dead by morning.

Turning away, Kurama looked around for their leader. Hearing cheers, Kurama moved so he could better see a small crowd that had gathered. Sure enough at the center was a demon matching the description of the leader. He was a burly, hairy thing with horns and Kurama's lip curled in disgust at his yellow teeth.

Looking to see what had the crowd excited he saw three demons trying to contain a small creature. As he watched, the creatures clothes were torn away to reveal a small, naked boy with matted black hair. Though the boy's red eyes flashed with anger as he fought his captors, Kurama couldn't mistake the fear he saw there either.

As the boy was held down, both the leader and a cat demon began lowering their pants. Even from this distance Kurama could now smell the boy's fear but that didn't stop him from fighting. Sharp fangs were revealed and his jaw snapped threateningly as the cat demon aimed his large cock at the boy's mouth.

When the cat demon hesitated, the leader laughed. "What's the matter you stupid cat, afraid he'll bite it off? Hey Boy! I've waited eight years for you to be big enough to fuck, the least you can do is watch."

There was only fear in the boy's red eyes now as the leader positioned himself between his legs. Closing his eyes the boy braced himself for the pain that was to follow, but it didn't come. Opening his eyes there was only a pile of body parts where the leader had once been. Before the boy could blink the cat demon as well as the ones that held him met the same fate.

Still holding his rose whip, Kurama reached out with his free hand and scooped the boy up. Little hands clutched at the front of his tunic as the trembling boy burrowed against his chest. Having attracted the attention of the remaining thieves Kurama flared his powerful spirit energy and snapped his whip. As he heard his name whispered in awe, Kurama growled. "This is my territory! If any of you are here come morning you will meet the same fate as your leader!"

Without waiting for a response, Kurama took the boy and fled. Taking on an entire band of thieves single handed had not been in his plans tonight but something about the boy drew him and Kurama couldn't stand by and watch him be raped.

As he made his way back to his own camp, Kurama looked down at the boy. Smiling, Kurama saw that he had curled into a ball and had his head pressed against the Youko's heart. "It's alright baby, I won't let anyone hurt you."

As if soothed by the soft words the boy stopped trembling but remained where he was. Half an hour later Kurama entered his camp. The pleasure induced moans of a couple of whores could be heard as well as those of a few of his men but otherwise all was quiet. Making his way into the den Kurama was stopped when a demon crossed his path. "What do you have there Kurama? Whatever it is it smells awful."

Kurama laughed. "Just a new pet Yomi. I'm about to give it a bath. I see you've finally enticed Sasha into your bed."

Following Kurama's gaze to the chamber behind him, Yomi smiled at the seductive golden Youko laid out on his bed. The beautiful female was naked and fondling one of her breasts as she waited impatiently for her lover. "She's a poor substitute for who I really want in my bed Kurama. Get rid of your pet and we can both have a little fun with Sasha if you like. I'd be happy to share her if I get you too."

Kurama smiled at the handsome demon. Yomi was tall, well built and sexy as hell with all that long dark hair but Kurama had to decline. "We had our fun in the past Yomi. Besides, you know how I feel about us being involved anymore now that you are my second in command. Go have fun with Sasha but send her to me tomorrow. It's been a while since I've had a female and she smells good."

Still holding the naked little bundle in his arms, Kurama moved past a disappointed Yomi and headed for the spring at the base of the cave. Prying the boy's fingers from his tunic, Kurama awkwardly stripped away his own clothes with his free hand. When the boy began to tremble again, Kurama rubbed his back. "Relax baby, I'm just going to give you a bath. You stink."

Kurama sat on the shallow step leading to the pool, not wanting to get his hair wet. He preferred to bathe in the morning so he didn't sleep with wet hair. Holding the squirming boy away from him Kurama dunked him before lathering him from head to toe. Wet and soapy the naked boy was harder to hold on to but he didn't try to get away. Realizing the boy actually held his arm tight when he was in the water Kurama wondered if he was afraid of it or just couldn't swim.

Once he was clean Kurama stepped from the water and held the boy out before him. "Let's have a look and see what was under all that dirt."

Before Kurama could get a good look, the boy shook his head much like a dog. Then their was a small flare of spirit energy and heat surrounded the boy. A moment later Kurama was covered in water droplets and the boy was completely dry. "Cute trick kid but next time try a towel. Hm, not bad. You're actually kind of cute."

The boy dangling from his hands looked to be about three feet tall and had a mop of black hair on his head that stuck up at odd angles. His face was finely boned and he had beautiful almond shaped red eyes. Remembering that the demon earlier had said he'd waited eight years for him to grow Kurama figured that to be about his age.

Bringing the boy back into his arms Kurama picked up his clothes and turned away from the pond. From the safety of the Youko's arms the boy looked around as he was carried through the maze of caverns. The corridors were lit by a weird glowing plant that cast a soft light. A minute later Kurama used his spirit energy to part the vines at the entrance to a large chamber.

Curious the boy lifted his head to get a better look. There was a table with two straight backed chairs on one side of the chamber. Along the walls were several trunks overflowing with various treasures and jewels. Taking up the majority of the cave however was a large bed covered in thick blankets and lots of pillows. Looking up at the Youko the boy grunted. "Hn, you must be a better thief than those other idiots. You have more treasure in this room than they ever managed to steal."

Smiling, Kurama deposited the boy on the bed. "I should hope so since I'm Yoko Kurama. I am Makai's greatest thief after all."

Seeing the boy frown, Kurama smiled. "You really don't know who I am do you? Oh well, just call me Kurama. What's your name baby?"

The boy just shrugged. "I don't have one and I'm not a baby. They just called me boy."

Kurama was surprised when he felt bad for the kid. "That's alright. Give me a little while and we'll think of a good strong name for you. Are you hungry?"

Seeing a plate of bread and dried meat as well as a bowl of fruit the Youko gestured to on the table, the boy rose up on his knees for a better look. Though the boy looked ready to pounce on the food, Kurama was surprised when he remained where he was just looking at him as if waiting for something. Taking in how thin the boy was and the various bruises on his body, reality dawned on the Youko. Picking him up, Kurama deposited the boy on one of the chairs. "Help yourself. I don't starve my men to make them follow me."

After a quick glace to make sure he wouldn't be punished for taking the food, the boy quickly stuffed a piece of the dried meat in his mouth and reached for a piece of fruit. The juice from the fruit helped soften the meat as he chewed. Not even realizing he'd done it, the boy moaned as he ate causing Kurama to smile. "Slow down baby, it's not going any where. Besides you're getting juice all over yourself and I just got you clean."

The boy jumped when Kurama used a square piece of cloth to wipe away the juice dribbling from his chin. Winking at the boy, Kurama smiled. "Relax, no one is going to hurt you here. I don't allow my people to be mistreated by anyone, not even me. I also don't condone rape. The sex in my camp is consensual, even if it's with a whore or a captive. And it is forbidden for anyone to hit or molest a child. Anyone breaking my rules knows my punishment will be swift and harsh."

Seeing that the boy had finished eating, Kurama held his arms out. He chuckled when the boy jumped into them. After wiping the sticky face with the napkin again Kurama crawled onto the bed. Pulling back the covers, Kurama settled the boy then lay back on the pillows before covering them both. The boy watched as the Youko raised his spirit energy and saw the vines across the entrance thicken to seal them in and others out. When the Youko sighed contentedly, the glowing plants dimmed leaving them in darkness. "Get some sleep baby, we'll figure out what to do with you in the morning."

A few minutes passed and Kurama thought the boy had fallen asleep when he felt a subtle movement beside him. Kurama remained still as the boy moved closer and gently crawled onto his chest. Like a cat finding a comfortable spot the boy curled up with his head resting against the Youko's heart. Grinning, Kurama reached up to rub the boy's back. "Goodnight baby."

**PRESENT**

As he was pulled back to the present Kurama could still feel Hiei's head resting against his heart. _"He really was a beautiful baby wasn't he Yoko? Thank you for saving him."_

The Youko sensed that the redhead was seeing his relationship with Hiei in a new light. _"Would you like to know how Hiei got his name? He'd be really pissed if he knew where both Hiei and Shadow came from."_

Hearing the amusement in Yoko's voice, the redhead allowed himself to be pulled back into the Youko's memories.

**MEMORY**

Making his way across the camp to where Yomi and the team leaders were reviewing the layout of their next heist, Kurama smiled as he felt the boy following in the trees. Several days had passed since Kurama had rescued the boy from the rival camp. It hadn't taken him long to settle in to life with Kurama. Though Kurama had given him free reign to come and go as he pleased the boy seemed to prefer to be near him most of the time.

Remembering what had happened a few nights ago when Sasha had visited him as requested, Kurama smiled. The boy had growled and glared at the female, refusing to allow her anywhere near Kurama. Not wanting to hurt the boy or be denied his pleasure, Kurama had finally given him a small yellow flower. One sniff and the boy had was out cold. Placing a pillow on the floor, Kurama made sure the boy was comfortable before turning his attention to the sexy vixen as she removed her clothes.

When Sasha left a few hours later, Kurama gathered the boy from the floor and settled him on the bed beside him. As the drug from the flower began to wear off the boy crawled onto Kurama's chest just as he had the night before. To the beat of the Youko's heart the boy had slept peacefully. After that night the boy quickly realized that when Kurama sought out a partner to sate his lust he could either make himself scarce or suffer the indignity of being drugged.

Turning his attention to the members of his gang, Kurama was about to tell them the game plan when Yomi laughed. "Hey Kurama, I don't think your shadow has let you out of his sight all day. Is he going on the heist with us?"

Glaring at his second in command, Kurama ignored the comment and continued the meeting. By the end of the day Yomi's nickname for the boy had spread throughout the camp. It wasn't until later that night when they returned from the heist however before the boy heard it.

To keep him from following them on the job Kurama had used his vines to lock the boy in his chamber. Entering the chamber Kurama saw the boy sitting in the middle of the bed with his arms crossed and glaring at him. Trying to hide his amusement, Kurama knelt on the bed beside him. "Don't be mad Shadow. I couldn't have you following me, it wasn't safe for you."

A curious brow rose over one red eye. "Shadow?"

Grinning, Kurama pulled the boy into his arms. "Well, you do shadow me everywhere. The guys are always looking behind me and seeing you in the shadows. Besides, I like it. You can be my sweet little Shadow until I give you a real name."

The boy glared. "I am not sweet!"

Nuzzling their noses together, Kurama grinned. "Not only are you sweet my little Shadow, you're also really cute when you pout."

Kurama laughed when his Shadow's eyes crossed as he tried to keep the Youko in focus as their noses touched. "Hn, stupid fox. How would you like it if I gave you a sissy name like Shadow? I know, I'll call you Foxie like some little girl."

Kurama seemed to think about the name a moment then smiled. "Foxie hm? It's kind of sexy, I like it. Thank you Shadow."

The boy rolled his eyes. "You would, you vain fox. Hey, get off me you crazy Youko!"

Tossing the boy on the bed, Kurama proceeded to tickle him. "That's Foxie to you Shadow."

**PRESENT**

With his eyes still closed, Kurama smiled at the memory of the giggling little demon. _"So, Hiei did have some happiness in his childhood. Yoko, how long was he with you?"_

Yoko was unable to hid his sadness as he told Kurama about their parting. _"Only two years. Not knowing how long he would be with me, I used the time to train him. He learned to channel his energy to increase his speed and how to use various weapons. With his small size, swords were a good weapon for him because they extended his reach. He was a fast learner, eager to be able to defend himself and not be dependant on me or anyone else."_

Bracing himself for what was to come, Kurama remained silent as the Youko continued._ "Hiei developed a huge crush on me and didn't like that I saw him as a child and not a potential lover. The breaking point in our relationship happened right after Yomi was blinded. I decided it was a good time to cut my losses and broke up the old gang with the intention of going solo. Hiei was thrilled because he thought that it meant it would be just the two of us. Then I met and fell in love with Kuronue and Hiei saw that as a betrayal. He gave me an ultimatum, choose between him and Kuro."_

Kurama was startled to realize that Kuronue had been the one to come between Hiei and the Youko. _"Wanting a fresh start and new territory to rob, Kuro and I made plans to move north. Kuro thought Hiei was cute and was willing to allow him to come with us, like a real family. Hiei refused. It tore me apart but Hiei wouldn't budge. In the end, I left with Kuronue."_

**MEMORY**

Kurama felt as if his heart were breaking. His Shadow stubbornly sat at the entrance to the cave as if waiting for Kurama to change his mind. "Damn it Shadow, why are you doing this? We want you to come with us. It won't be much different than before. Besides, you have to come, I haven't finished your training. As soon as I'm sure you'll be safe I'll even let you go on heists with us."

The boy glared. "I told you, get rid of _him _and I'll go. You belong with me not _him_."

Kurama sighed. "We've had this conversation Shadow. You're ten years old and I don't molest children."

Rising, the boy stretched himself up to his full height of just under four feet. "I'm not a little kid anymore Foxie, look how much I've grown. Soon I'll be old enough and then we can be together."

Sadly, Kurama knew this conversation was getting them nowhere. "Shadow, I love you, but not like I love Kuro. You're like my child and he's my lover. Why can't you accept that and come with us? We could all be happy together. Like a real family."

Angrily, Hiei turned his back on the Youko. "I don't want a family, I only want you! If you're leaving then get the hell out of here! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Now Kurama knew his heart really was breaking. Drawing a deep breath to calm himself, Kurama went to his bag and withdrew something. As if afraid the boy would run away, Kurama went to him slowly and knelt behind him. "I don't want to leave you my sweet little Shadow but I won't force you to come with me. Before I go I have something for you. You've done so well in your training I think it's time you had a real weapon of your own."

Grudgingly, the boy turned to see the elegant sword Kurama held out to him. Hesitantly the boy reached out and took it from him. "The moment I saw it I knew I had to steal it for you. It's a katana, not quite as long as a regular sword but it will be much easier for you to handle until you get bigger."

Sad red eyes rose to meet his golden ones. "It's beautiful Foxie. Thank you."

Kurama gave him a little smile. "I have one more gift for you Shadow. If you don't want it I'll understand but I hope you'll accept it. When I first found you I promised you a name. Well, I've finally picked one. It's Hiei. It means flying shadow. It's a good strong name. I've heard there's even a great mountain in the Ningenkai named Hiei. Please my sweet little Shadow, let me give you this one last gift."

The boy just stared at him for so long Kurama thought his gift would be rejected. Suddenly the sword was dropped to the ground and the boy threw himself into Kurama's arms. "It's a good name Foxie. I'll carry it proudly."

For several minutes the two demons silently held each other, neither wanting to be the one to break the embrace. When Hiei stiffened, Kurama looked over his shoulder to see Kuronue waiting for him. Reluctantly, they pulled apart. Standing, Kurama's eyes pleaded with Hiei to reconsider. Forcing himself to break eye contact with the Youko, Hiei picked up the katana and drew it from it's sheath. Hiei then pointed the sharp blade at Kuronue and growled. "If you hurt my Foxie I will hunt you down and kill you."

Not wanting to make matters worse, Kuronue nodded to the boy. "I love him kid, I would never hurt him. I'm glad to know that someone else loves him as much as I do though and will protect him if I'm ever not able to."

Nodding his acceptance, Hiei sheathed the katana. Turning away Hiei growled over his shoulder. "Get the hell out of here. There's only a few more hours of light left to travel by."

Before either of them could respond, Hiei flitted away. As if he understood how much it hurt to leave Hiei behind, Kuronue just put an arm around the Youko and silently guided him out of the old camp.

**PRESENT**

Kurama felt the Youko's pain at losing Hiei. When Yoko spoke he was unable to mask the emotion he felt. _"I only saw Hiei one time after that. It was almost ten years later. Kuronue and I were looking to move to new territory and we'd gone separately to scout the surrounding areas. I don't know how long he watched me before I sensed him. When I saw him I was so happy. I smiled and went to him but he didn't move or say a word. When I reached out to him he flinched at my touch. We stared at each other for a minute then he was gone. I never saw him again until you met him."_

Opening his eyes, Kurama looked down at the picture he still held. _"I owe you both an apology. Even knowing what an innocent Hiei was I was still jealous of you, thinking you had been Hiei's lover when actually you were like his father."_

The Youko was relieved that the redhead was finally understanding. _"Shuuichi, are you still mad?"_

Even thought their conversation was all in his head, Kurama shrugged. _"I don't know Yoko. I guess I'm hurt more than anything that the two of you kept your relationship a secret from me for so long. I love Hiei and want him for my mate but now I know that can never happen. If we were to mate then when this body dies, Hiei will die. I won't allow that. Perhaps if we were both mated to him it would be different. At least with you to live on after me, Hiei could have a long life with someone he loves."_

Kurama sensed the Youko's reluctance. _"That solution is still unacceptable. I'm a thousand years older than Hiei. When I die his life would still be cut short."_

Kurama's curiosity was again peeked. _"I notice you didn't say you didn't want him. You love him don't you, and not just as you would a child."_

There was a slight hesitation before the Youko answered. _"I've always loved him Shuuichi. Something drew me to him the night I saved him and it wasn't because I wanted to be his father. He was a baby though and I couldn't allow my heart to overrule reason. Leaving him was the hardest thing I have ever done but I knew it was the right thing to do. I knew it wouldn't be long before I was tempted to do things that shouldn't be done to a child."_

Kurama frowned. _"What about Kuronue? Did you really love him?"_

Kurama felt the Youko's anger. _"I gave you my memories of Kuro. You know how much I loved him. But I never stopped loving Hiei. I was devastated when Kuronue died, it was a long time before I got over his loss. It was an even longer time before I gave in to my longing for Hiei and went looking for him. I died before I found him."_

Rising from the sofa, Kurama put all the pictures accept the one of him and Hiei back in the book they had fallen from and packed it with the others. _"It seems I have even more to think about now. I know Hiei loves you and I'm pretty sure he loves me even if he hasn't said it. When I fell in love with Hiei I worried that he might not accept the part of me that is Youko. I also worried that you might not love him like I do and he'd be hurt. Now I'm worried that if I allow the two of you to be together, Hiei might want you and won't want me anymore.:_

The Youko grunted. _"Shuuichi, that's ridiculous. You heard Hiei. He wants to be your mate even if it means he only lives a few years. It's you he doesn't ever want to live without. You are the one that he loves. I'm nothing more than his childhood crush. If either of us should be worried it should be me. What if Hiei loves you so much more than me that when you die he's disappointed to be left with only me. It doesn't really matter anyways. I have no intention of coming between the two of you. I won't do anything that jeopardizes Hiei's happiness."_

Kurama chuckled. _"We are Yoko Kurama, the most desired demon in all Makai and Ningenkai. How the hell did one little fire demon make us so insecure?"_

This time it was the Youko that laughed. _"That's our sweet little Shadow, turning our lives upside down as usual."_

The redhead grinned wickedly. _"We could get a little revenge you know. Hiei would be royally pissed if he knew it was Yomi that nicknamed him Shadow. I wonder why Yomi never mentioned knowing Hiei?"_

The Youko seemed to think a moment before answering. _"With Yomi being blind he couldn't see Hiei to recognize him. He might have recognized Hiei's ki signature but it changed after he got the jagon and acquired the dragon. And you've never called Hiei 'Shadow' in front of Yomi and Yomi was gone before I gave Hiei his name."_

There was a pause before Yoko chuckled. _"You're right about Hiei being pissed about Yomi nicknaming him though. Hiei never liked Yomi. He knew about all the trouble I was having with him and he was always jealous because Yomi used to be my lover. He'd be even more pissed though if he knew where 'Hiei' came from. Kuronue helped me pick it just before we left him."_

Kurama cringed. _"Oops. I'm not sure I'd ever want to piss Hiei off that much. Guess there are a few secrets that are meant to be kept."_

* * *

Kurama tried to smile as he sat with his parents reviewing the pictures of the wedding. He'd picked them up from the airport earlier and surprised them with the wedding pictures. Shiori had been disappointed that Hiei wasn't there but Kurama had told her that he'd had to return to work and would be back soon. "Oh Shuuichi, I don't see any pictures of you dancing with Hiei. There is a nice one of you walking back down the isle with him though."

What Shiori didn't know was that Kurama had removed several pictures that he knew would upset Hiei. One was when Hiei had thrown himself into Kurama's arms. His heart had melted when he saw the camera had captured the love that shown so brightly on Hiei's face at being reunited with his lover. Another was of them dancing, but with Hiei's lips attached to Kurama's neck, and the redhead's obvious pleasure at the act, it looked more like they were making out than dancing.

Those two Kurama knew he would cherish forever. The next one Kurama was considering destroying, but knowing the circumstances behind it he knew he probably wouldn't. It captured the mortification on Kurama's face and the bliss on Hiei's when he'd had asked for his blow job. The last picture was surprisingly sexy. Kurama had imprisoned Hiei's hips in his hands trying to calm things down but the picture looked more like he was trying to grind their hips together erotically.

Kurama was drawn from his daydreaming when Shiori waved a hand in front of his face. "Shuuichi, is everything alright? You've seemed distracted today."

Kurama was about to answer when he felt Hiei's energy scan for his. His heart was pounding in anticipation of seeing Hiei. They still had things to work out but after talking with the Youko he felt confident that in the end they'd be alright. "Mother, I think Hiei's back and I'd really like to go see him, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave early."

Shiori smiled. "Of course dear. Give Hiei my love and tell him we'll see him soon."

After bidding his mother and Roger a quick goodbye, Kurama hopped in his car and headed home.

* * *

When Hiei had arrived at the house to find Kurama gone he'd opened the jagon and quickly scanned for his whereabouts. After finding him at Roger's house with Shiori, Hiei debated on waiting for his lover or going to join him. The decision was made for him a few minutes later when he felt an odd dip in Kurama's spirit energy.

Flitting out the window, Hiei headed in the direction of Roger's house. Hiei hadn't gone far when he realized Kurama's ki signature was much closer and very weak. Suddenly he saw the reason ahead of him on the road. Kurama's car sat at an odd angle on the sidewalk. It had been smashed on the driver's side by a large truck.

Flitting past the truck and a man laying in the road, Hiei went straight to Kurama's car. Mindless of who saw him, Hiei used his strength to rip the crushed drivers door from it's hinges and toss it aside. Carefully he reached inside to take the bleeding and unconscious redhead in his arms. "Kurama!"

Gently Hiei pulled him from the car to lay him on the ground. People were beginning to gather around them and there were sirens approaching but Hiei saw and heard none of it. Brushing Kurama's hair aside, Hiei lowered his head and whispered. "I love you Kurama."

The unconscious redhead didn't flinch as Hiei's fangs sank into his neck, marking him.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about all the angst but wow do you guys love it. Angst chapters always get some of the best reviews. I wonder why it is that all I have to do is break our sexy boys up or put their lives in peril and it gets you all so excited. Oh well, as you know I can never leave them like that for long so let's see where this chapter goes.

I'm not sure why but I'm taking this story almost day by day with very few jumps in time. I never realized how hard it is to fill up that much time and try to keep the story interesting. I hope I've accomplished that. So far I haven't heard any complaints.

As always thank you for the great reviews, I hope you'll keep them up. I want to add a little more excitement to this story before I wrap it up but I don't think it will go on too much longer. Happy reading.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 11**

Gently Hiei pulled Kurama from the car to lay him on the ground. People were beginning to gather around them and there were sirens approaching but Hiei saw and heard none of it. Brushing Kurama's hair aside, Hiei lowered his head and whispered. "I love you Kurama."

The unconscious redhead didn't flinch as Hiei's fangs sank into his neck, marking him. With his fangs still in Kurama's neck, Hiei flooded the wound with his ki. With one hand resting on Kurama's chest Hiei felt the redhead's heartbeat strengthen slightly.

A voice behind him drew Hiei from his task causing him to release Kurama's neck. "Over here, this one's hurt pretty bad! Sir are you hurt? Look out, let us help your friend."

Two men in strange uniforms knelt next to Kurama and began checking his wounds. Protectively, Hiei didn't release him as they began cutting away his clothes and use bandages to try and stop the bleeding. As they worked Hiei tried to gauge the extent of Kurama's injuries but there was so much blood it was hard to tell.

A moment later another woman in the same uniform appeared pushing what looked to Hiei like a small bed on wheels. Kneeling beside him the woman spoke to him gently. "Hi, what's your name? Are you hurt anywhere?"

With Kurama still cradled in his arms Hiei turned frightened eyes to her. "Hiei and no I'm not hurt."

She smiled at him. "Alright Hiei, we're paramedics, my name is Toma. I need you put him down so we can help him. Is this a friend of yours? Do you know his name?"

Hiei was reluctant to release Kurama to these people but something in the Toma's eyes and voice reminded him of Shiori so he decided to trust her. Gently Hiei placed Kurama's head on the ground but kept a hand on his chest. "He's my boyfriend, his name's Kura…I mean Shuuichi."

Toma was attaching strange things to Kurama's chest and arms as she spoke. "Hiei, we're going to get Shuuichi stabilized then put him on the gurney and take him to the hospital so the doctors can patch him up. Do you know how to reach his family?"

Hiei growled. "I'm not leaving him!"

One of the other paramedics looked up. "It's okay buddy, you don't have to leave him. Here's his cell phone. Check the address book, you should find the numbers you need there."

The man handed Hiei something small. Hiei just held it as they lifted Kurama onto the gurney and began rolling him to a big white truck. Hiei didn't wait to see if they would let him go but hopped inside next to Kurama, once again placing a hand on his chest. Toma and one of the men climbed in with them. The other man closed the doors then went around to the front and got in. Even as the truck began to move the paramedics kept working on Kurama.

It took a moment but Toma noticed Hiei hadn't used the phone. Realizing he might need help, she took the phone from him. "We need to reach his family Hiei. Who do you want to call?"

Hiei took his focus from the ki he was feeding to his lover to look at Toma. "His mother, Shiori."

Hiei heard beeps as she pushed buttons on the phone. "Here it is under 'Mother'."

Holding the phone to his ear the way he'd seen Kurama do, Hiei heard two rings before Shiori answered. "Mother, it's Hiei. Kurama's hurt, he was in an accident. They're taking him to the hospital."

On the other end of the phone, Shiori gasped. _"Oh gods Hiei, is he alright?"_

Having never learned the art of tact, Hiei told her the truth. "I don't know. He's unconscious and there's a lot of blood."

Hiei could hear the fear in her voice as she told him that she and Roger would be right there. When Shiori hung up Hiei handed her back the phone. "I need to get Yusuke."

Again he heard beeps as she pushed buttons before handing him back the phone. After several rings Yusuke finally answered. "Detective, I need you to get Yukina. Kurama's been in an accident, he's hurt bad. We're on the way to the hospital."

Yusuke knew it must be bad for Hiei to use a phone and trust a ningen hospital. _"Don't worry Hiei, I'll get her there as soon as I can."_

The phone was closed and slipped into Hiei's pocket just as they arrived at the hospital. The door was opened by two other men and Kurama was wheeled inside. Jumping out of the ambulance, Hiei rushed to follow. Once inside the hospital Kurama was taken through another set of doors. When Hiei would have followed Toma grabbed his arm. "Hiei wait. They won't let you in there right now. Someone will come out and talk to you as soon as they know how he is."

Pulling away from her, Hiei went to the door and peered through the little window. He could just see Kurama's feet and a hint of red hair as several people worked all around him. Though Toma tried to get him to sit in the waiting room, Hiei stayed glued to that little window. Finally giving up, Toma left.

Fifteen minutes later Hiei saw them roll Kurama away and went rushing through the door. "Where the hell are you taking him?"

An older man with gray hair came forward and blocked Hiei's path. "Hold on son, it's alright. I'm Dr. Chen. They're taking him up to surgery. His injuries are quite extensive and they need to get the bleeding stopped. The paramedic said you were his boyfriend. Hiei right? Is his family here yet?"

Just then there were voices behind him and Hiei turned to see Shiori rushing towards him with Roger right behind her. "Hiei, where's Shuuichi? What are they doing to him?"

Grateful for a familiar face in the alien environment, Hiei allowed her to take his hands. "They're taking him to surgery Mother. The doctor says they need to stop the bleeding."

As he spoke, Hiei nodded to the doctor. Holding out his hand the doctor introduced himself. Since Shiori was still holding on to Hiei, Roger took his hand and made the introduction. "Roger Yamato. My wife Shiori is Shuuichi's mother."

Hiei stayed at Shiori's side as the doctor explained Kurama's condition and the extent of his injuries. He then asked Shiori a lot of questions about Kurama. Not understanding much of what was said, Hiei remained silent as they spoke. When he finished a woman gave her a stack of papers to fill out. Just as the doctor and woman left Yusuke and Keiko arrived. "Hiei, what the hell happened? How's Kurama?"

Pulling away from Shiori, Hiei glared. "Where the hell is Yukina! Kurama needs her!"

Yusuke held up his hands. "She's on her way Hiei. It was faster for Kuwabara to bring her than for me to go get her. The temple's not close though, so it may be an hour before they get here."

When it looked like Hiei might lose his temper, Shiori put an arm around him. "Hiei, it's alright. Shuuichi's in good hands. The doctor working on him is a top trauma surgeon. The people here will take care of Shuuichi until Yukina can heal him."

Roger stepped forward and indicated that they should all take a seat. "Hiei, use the jagon to monitor Kurama's energy level. If it looks like he's in eminent danger we'll make a move. Otherwise, it would be best to let them do their job and we'll get Yukina to him as soon as we can."

Reluctantly, Hiei nodded. "I'm already keeping track of him. He's two floors up and though his energy is erratic it's not dangerously low. I transferred as much ki as I could to him on the ride here, trying to stabilize him."

As predicted Kuwabara and Yukina arrived about an hour later. Just having his sister near, where she could help Kurama should he need her, made Hiei feel a little better. After that they waited for news. Two hours later the surgeon came out to talk to them.

They had stopped the bleeding and set his broken leg and wrist. The doctor told them that none of his vital organs had been damaged but he'd lost a lot of blood. They would be checking him in a few hours but would only give him a transfusion if needed. When he was stable they would be moving him to a room and then they would be allowed to see him.

Half an hour later Yusuke noticed Hiei get agitated and begin pacing. "Hiei, what's happening?"

At Yusuke's words, all eyes turned to Hiei. "They moved him. He's on the fifth floor now. His energy's low but not as erratic as before."

Shiori sighed in relief but before she could say anything a nurse came to tell them to check in at the nurses station on the fifth floor. Hiei stayed close to Shiori as they all went into a little silver room. When the doors slid closed and it began to move, Hiei's arm began to heat and smoke. Feeling Hiei's energy spike, both Yusuke and Roger reacted but it was Yukina who reached for his arm. "It's alright Brother, it's called an elevator. I went in one in the mall when Keiko took me shopping. It will carry us up to Kurama's floor."

With a grunt, Hiei relaxed. When the doors opened Hiei jumped out ahead of the others then followed Shiori to the nurses station. "I'm looking for my son, Shuuichi Minamino. They said we could see him now."

A rather prudish looking nurse regarded each of them skeptically over the top of her glasses. When her eyes settled on Hiei she sneered. Her voice when she spoke was less than pleasant. "Oh yes, I was told about _you_. _You _will have to wait in the lobby, only immediate family are allowed to see post op patients."

Before Hiei could do or say anything Shiori confronted the woman. "Are you telling me that my son's fiancé will not be allowed to see him?

Again the woman sneered at Hiei. "Unless hisfiancé suddenly becomes a girl, then no he won't."

There was a collective gasp as Hiei reached for the woman's throat but surprisingly he was stopped by Shiori's hand on his wrist. This time when Shiori addressed the nurse her voice was bone chillingly firm. "So tell me, is it this hospital's official policy to discriminate against homosexuals?"

As the woman blinked and stuttered to answer, Shiori continued. "My son is a very wealthy man. When he wakes up and finds that you treated his lover unjustly then you, your supervisor, this hospital and it's administrators will all be facing his lawyers in court when you and this hospital are charged with discrimination and harassment."

Wide eyed, the woman struggled to think of a response when Dr. Chen interrupted. "Nurse Hahn, you have already been warned that this behavior would not be tolerated. Report to your supervisor's office and I will be there shortly to inform her of your latest transgression."

In a huff the nurse walked away. Dr. Chen then turned and bowed to Hiei and Shiori. "Hiei, Mrs. Yamato, I apologize for Nurse Hahn's behavior. This isn't the first time she's overstepped her authority but hopefully it will be her last. Now Hiei, if you and your family would follow me, we'll get you reunited with your boyfriend."

Leaving Shiori's side the first time, Hiei followed the doctor. Dr. Chen barely had the door to Kurama's room open when Hiei pushed passed him and rushed to Kurama's side. Ignoring the nurse that was tending his fox, but mindful of Kurama's casts, IV and other tubes and wires, Hiei lithely hopped onto the bed to rest his head against his lover's chest. The doctor would have protested but before he could utter a word he looked at the monitor and noticed that the moment Hiei settled against the patient, every one of his vitals improved.

Motioning for the nurse to leave them, Dr. Chen closed the door. "There are only supposed to be two visitors at a time until a patient wakes up after surgery, but in apology for the incident a moment ago, I will allow you all to visit for a few minutes, then the nurses will enforce the two visitor rule."

Shiori was at Kurama's side holding his hand as she looked up and smiled at the doctor. "Thank you so much for all your help Dr. Chen. If I may, I'd like to request that no other nurses with Nurse Hahn's prejudices be allowed to care for my son."

Dr. Chen nodded. "I will see to it personally Mrs. Yamato. Hiei, I'd like you to know that over the years I have treated many patients that are like Shuuichi and yourself."

When the doctor paused, there was a brief flare of spirit energy from him. Lifting his head, Hiei saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and Roger shift in front of the women. All of them had their ki masked as usual in public. Only Hiei and Kurama's ki would be detectible since Hiei was again feeding his to the still unconscious Kurama. Dr. Chen noticed their actions. "Hiei, is it safe to speak freely?"

Hiei only nodded, allowing Dr. Chen to speak. "Shuuichi's condition is still critical so please continue to feed him your ki, the monitors clearly indicate that it's helping. It would also be a great help if one of you happens to be a healer but I would advise discretion. Rapid healing can be overlooked but medical miracles are hard to explain."

Postures were relaxed when everyone realized that the doctor was not a threat. Yukina took that opportunity to move past Kuwabara. "You must be the Dr. Chen that Master Genkai always spoke so highly of. My name is Yukina. My husband Kazuma and I have taken over Master Genkai's work since her death."

Dr. Chen bowed. "Oh yes, Miss Yukina. I have heard many nice things about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Since you trained with Genkai can I assume that you are a healer?"

Yukina smiled. "Yes, I am. Would it be alright if I healed Kurama now?"

Dr. Chen looked surprised at the name change as he looked at them all. "Now I understand. If that's Kurama and Hiei, then the others must be Yusuke and Kuwabara. Genkai told me about all of you. Yes Miss Yukina, go ahead and heal him. I'd say it's safe to finish healing his internal injuries, there's no way for them to check those. His broken leg and wrist can be healed as well, just don't remove the casts until he goes home. It would be wise to leave his external wounds to heal naturally for now so as not to arouse suspicion."

Shiori stepped aside to give Yukina room. Several minutes passed as Yukina passed her hands over Kurama. As she worked the monitors reflected Kurama's improvement. Seeing the amount of spirit energy his wife was using, Kuwabara moved behind her and began feeding spirit energy to her. A short time later Yukina sighed and leaned into Kuwabara's arms.

When Kurama didn't waken right away, Hiei turned worried eyes to Yukina. It was Dr. Chen however that answered Hiei's unspoken question. "Don't worry Hiei. He's still very weak from the loss of blood and may not wake up for a while. The monitors however tell me that he's doing much better. Don't you agree Miss Yukina?"

Smiling at her brother, Yukina nodded. "He'll be fine Hiei. The doctor's right about him needing time to recover his strength. Keep feeding him your ki though, he will rest better and heal faster if he feels you and knows he's safe."

Not caring that the others were watching, Hiei curled up at Kurama's side with his head resting against his lover's chest. Smiling at them, Shiori took her place at Kurama's bedside and continued to hold his hand. Not wanting to abuse the doctor's generosity, Roger stepped forward. "Now that we know Kurama's going to be alright, the rest of us should go to the waiting room. Shiori and Hiei should stay with Kurama until he wakes up."

As everyone began to file out, Yusuke went to the bed. Reaching out he stroked Kurama's hair. "Hey Kurama, we'll be right outside buddy."

Yusuke then patted Hiei's arm before following the others. Roger then went over to kiss his wife. "Sweetheart, I'll call the kids and tell them what's happened. It's a good thing it's almost the weekend because I don't think I'll be able to get Kokota to stay at school with his brother hurt."

Smiling, Shiori thanked him before turning her attention back to her son. Shiori sat with Kurama and Hiei for over an hour before leaving to go check on the others. The moment he was alone with his fox, Hiei crawled up to nuzzle his neck. "I love you Kurama. Please Fox, come back to me. I need you so much."

Hiei continued to whisper his words of love like a mantra. Several minutes passed before Hiei heard a whispered reply. "I love you too Hiei."

Kisses rained on Kurama's face before Hiei gently claimed his lips. Feeling Kurama struggle to breathe Hiei pulled back after only a few seconds. "Kurama?"

Kurama shook his head as he whispered. "I'm okay Hiei, just a little tired. Is that my blood I smell all over you?"

Stroking Kurama's hair back, Hiei frowned. "Stupid Fox! You're never getting in one of those infernal machines again! You've faced legions of demons in battle but it was that damn ningen contraption that nearly killed you!"

Hiei stopped suddenly when Kurama tried to laugh but winced in pain at the effort. "Hiei, you're not supposed to yell at people when they're in the hospital. I'm sorry I scared you Shadow."

Hiei would normally have vehemently denied being scared, but Kurama would have known he was lying. Instead wide ruby eyes looked at Kurama hopefully. "Am I still your Shadow, or are you still mad at me Fox?"

Kurama gave a little shrug. "Maybe a little Hiei, but not enough that I'd ever want to lose you over it. While you were gone Yoko shared some of his memories of your time together. I was jealous thinking you were lovers. He showed me that you were little more than a baby when he found you, and that even though you loved each other, that love was as sweet and innocent as you are Koi."

Elated to have his fox back, Hiei took him in a gentle hug. Kurama tried to return the hug but ended up sighing in frustration. One arm was restricted because it was attached to an IV, the other was in a cast. Hiei couldn't help but smirk at the pouting redhead. "Serves you right for making us all worry. I should probably get Shiori. She just went to check on the others a few minutes ago."

As if on cue Shiori stepped back into the room. When she saw Kurama give her a weak smile she rushed forward with a cry. "Shuuichi! Oh baby, you had me so worried. Do you need anything? Do you hurt anywhere? I could get the nurse. Or maybe I should get Yukina to heal you more. Oh, but the doctor said not to heal you too much, it would arouse too much suspicion."

Kurama smiled at her. "Mother, I think a simple hug would do us both good."

As if she was afraid of hurting him, Shiori approached him carefully. A moment later she had him in her arms and sighed. "Oh Shuuichi, when Hiei called and said you'd been in an accident and were on the way to the hospital I was so scared. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

When Shiori finally moved away, Kurama looked at Hiei. "You called her? Hiei, I didn't even know you knew how to use the phone. How did you even know about the accident?"

Hiei was still perched on the bed beside Kurama. He maintained constant contact with his lover in order to feed him ki. "When I got back I used the jagon and found you at Roger's. When I felt your ki drop I went to find you and came across the accident. After I pulled you from the car, I fed you ki until the medical people came. In the big white truck one of them gave me this and helped me call Shiori and Yusuke."

When Hiei showed him the cell phone, Kurama looked shocked. "My Hiei allowed ningens to treat me, rode in an ambulance and learned to use a cell phone? Wow, you've had a big day haven't you Shadow?"

When Shiori giggled, Hiei grunted. "It's not like I had a choice Fox. You would have died before I could have gotten you to Yukina."

Shiori reached out to clasp Hiei's hand. "You saved my son Hiei, thank you. Now I'm going to get Yukina, she wanted to check on your progress when you woke up. After that we'll let the nurse know you're awake."

Hiei and Kurama shared another kiss before Yukina joined them. After a brief examination she declared Kurama well on the road to recovery. When Shiori returned she brought the nurse with her. She was a petite little thing with blond hair.

Hiei eyed her skeptically when she raised an eyebrow at seeing him on the bed with Kurama. When she smiled and just shook her head, Hiei relaxed. This time there was only humor in the voice that addressed him. "Dr. Chen warned me about you. You must be Hiei, and this must be Shuuichi. I'm Lisa, your nurse. Hiei, can I get you to hop down from there? I need to check this handsome guy out and if everything looks good I'll let the others visit while I track down your surgeon."

Reluctantly, Hiei did as she asked but stayed at Kurama's side with a hand on his shoulder. The nurse then checked him over thoroughly. "Well Shuuichi, I'd say you are doing remarkable considering the extent of your injuries. Hiei must be taking good care of you. I'll send your friends in and have Dr. Song paged."

As Lisa left the room Kurama smiled at Hiei's cute blush. A moment later Kurama was surrounded by his friends. Standing by his bed Yusuke whistled. "Damn Kurama, that cute little nurse is a hell of an improvement over the last one. Sorry Yukina, I may have to come here next time I get hurt."

Keiko slapped him on the back of the head. "That may be sooner than you think you jerk!"

Kurama winced as he tried not to laugh. "I don't know Yusuke, I think all of our ladies are quite lovely. Besides, I'd much rather Yukina heal me than deal with these stitches."

Yukina smiled at him. "I'm sorry I had to leave those Kurama. I'll finish healing you just as soon as they let you out of here."

Stepping forward, Kuwabara placed an arm around his wife. "Kurama, what the hell happened? You're a good driver, I never thought you'd have an accident."

Kurama sighed. "A little girl on a bike crossed the road between me and a large truck. I was able to brake in time but the truck couldn't. Luckily he swerved and avoided hitting her but he ended up hitting me instead. I'm not sure the girl even knew she caused the accident."

Kurama visited with his parents and friends as they waited for the doctor. Half an hour later Dr. Song came into the room. He was a tall, middle aged man with brown hair and glasses. "When your nurse told me how good you were doing I thought she couldn't possibly be talking about the young man I just operated on. You were at death's door a few hours ago and now here you are having a party. This is truly amazing."

After Kurama assured him that his family could stay, Dr. Song gave him a brief examination. When he finished he explained in detail about his injuries and the surgery he had performed. "Your regular doctor can remove the stitches in about a week and the casts in about six weeks. That about covers it except for the little wound on your neck. I'm not sure how you got that one. It almost looks like you were bitten by a vampire."

Green eyes widened as Kurama's head whipped around to stare at Hiei in shock. Shifting uncomfortably, Hiei wouldn't meet Kurama's gaze. No one seemed to notice the tension between them as Shiori as spoke to the doctor a moment before he left. No words passed between the new mates as Shiori turned to look at her son. "Shuuichi dear, you look tired, we should leave and let you get some rest. Will you be alright here if we go home?"

With a growl, Hiei turned to Shiori. "I am not leaving my Fox alone in this barbaric place."

Keiko giggled. "Hiei, how can you call it barbaric? This is a state of the art facility, practicing cutting edge medicine."

Hiei grunted. "Well they won't be 'practicing' on Kurama while I'm around."

Shiori smiled fondly at how protective Hiei was. "Dr. Chen did say you should continue to feed ki to Shuuichi to help him regain his strength. I'll talk to Nurse Lisa and arrange for you to stay with him. I know you'll take good care of my son Hiei. Have a good night you two."

After giving each of them a hug and kiss, Shiori ushered everyone out. Once alone, Kurama wasted no time turning on Hiei. "What the hell did you do Hiei? This mark on my neck, is it yours?"

Proudly meeting Kurama's gaze, Hiei smirked. "If it is, you should have felt me Fox."

Kurama frowned. "Of course I felt you Shadow, I just attested it to the ki you've been giving me to help me heal. Damn it Hiei, we were supposed to talk about what we would do when you got back. How could you mark me when you knew I would never risk your life by tying it to mine?"

Though his tone was harsh, Hiei's actions were tender. The fire demon climbed on the bed, positioning himself so he could pull Kurama against his chest and into his arms. "The subject of our mating was never up for discussion Kurama. You asked me to be your mate, and I accepted. I told you before I left that we would be mated when I returned and to hell with the consequences."

Knowing that arguing was futile at this point, Kurama sighed and leaned into Hiei's warm embrace. "Hiei, I could have died today, and you would have died with me. Do you know what it's doing to me to know that by being my mate I've signed your death warrant?"

Nuzzling into Kurama's neck, Hiei whispered back. "I may have been a child with an innocent crush when my Foxie left me but it was still devastating. I'd rather die with you than ever have to suffer the pain of living on without you."

A moment of silence followed Hiei's passionate declaration as Kurama absorbed his words. "Let's talk about this later Shadow. I really don't want to think about it right now."

Hearing how tired his lover sounded Hiei kissed his temple. "Go to sleep Koi. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Turning, Kurama tried to settle more comfortably against Hiei. Sensing his mate's frustration, Hiei laid him back against the pillows and cuddled into his side with his head in his favorite place against Kurama's chest. Even though it was a little awkward with an IV and a cast, this position allowed Kurama to put his arms around Hiei. Finally content, Kurama yawned and closed his eyes. "I love you Hiei."

With Kurama's heart beating soothingly against his ear, Hiei smiled. "I love you too Kurama."

Through the night, Hiei stayed awake, watching over his fox. The nurse came in several times but wisely heeded Hiei's glare and didn't wake her patient as she checked his vitals and replaced his IV fluid. Kurama slept peacefully, knowing Hiei was at his side protecting him.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm going to make this quick because it's late and I have to go to bed. Unfortunately I have to work tomorrow. I'm going to be wrapping this up soon so there will probably only be a couple more chapters. It all depends on how long I make them. I just want to add a quick thank you for the great reviews. Enjoy.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 12**

Much to Hiei's displeasure, Kurama spent two more days in the hospital. Though all but his superficial wounds had been healed, Kurama was still weak and had needed the rest. Hiei however had not left his side for a moment. The following day, Shiori had brought them both clothes from home. Hiei was grateful to get the smell of his mate's blood off of him and Kurama much preferred his pajamas to an unflattering and rather revealing hospital gown.

Now, two days later Kurama was settled comfortably in a chair in his living room with his family and friends around him. Hiei sat protectively on the arm of the chair with an arm across Kurama's shoulders. Kokota and Simone sat with their parents listening to Yusuke and Kuwabara relay the story of Kurama's arrival at the hospital.

Kurama smiled at Hiei before turning his attention to Yusuke's story. "You guys would have been so proud of you mom, she was awesome. She told this old battle-ax of a homophobic nurse just where to get off when she tried to keep Hiei from seeing Kurama."

Kuwabara nodded his agreement. "Yeah Kurama, you should have seen her. She was so pissed when that witch said that Hiei couldn't be your fiancé because he wasn't a girl that she threatened everyone from her to the hospital administrator."

Green eyes widened in shock. "I think that truck must have knocked me into some alternate universe. First my Shadow learns to use a cell phone then my mother resorts to violence?"

Blushing, Shiori giggled. "Threaten is such a strong word but I couldn't let that narrow minded woman to keep my boys apart. All I did was tell her that my very wealthy son would sue their pants off if she continued to discriminate against his boyfriend. Luckily that nice Dr. Chen came to our aid and got rid of that horrid woman."

Smiling, Kurama looked up at his lover. "That would have been a sight to see, my sweet, gentle and very human mother protecting one of the most powerful demons in Makai."

Trying not to blush, Hiei just rolled his eyes but Yusuke wasn't going to miss an opportunity to tease his friend. "Not only did she protect him Kurama but she grabbed his arm and stopped him from killing the bitch. I've never seen anyone but you and Yukina have that kind of power over Hiei's temper."

As if on cue the door bell rang. Jumping up, Kuwabara ran to answer it. "That must be my lovely Yukina!"

Yukina and Keiko didn't arrive with their husbands since they stopped to take Li-Anne and Yoji to stay with Keiko's parents for the day. Rushing over to kiss Kurama's cheek Keiko apologized. "I'm sorry we're late Kurama. I would have had Yukina here to heal you sooner but my mother just loves to talk."

Kurama smiled at her. "It's alright Keiko. Both of your husbands have been keeping me entertained with these wild stories about my mother. I do wish someone would tell me about this Dr. Chen though. I remember meeting him but from what I've heard there's more than meet the eye."

As Yukina knelt at his side and began healing him she tried to explain. "Apparently Dr. Chen was former a student of Genkai's. He's human, but like Kazuma and Genkai he's able to access his spirit energy. He could feel Hiei feeding you his spirit energy and figured out you were demons. I followed his advice as to how much of your injuries I could heal without arousing suspicion from your surgeon and nurses."

Kurama felt Hiei's relief when Yukina finished healing him. "Thank you Yukina. Maybe now Hiei will relax and get some sleep."

Much to Kurama's embarrassment, when Yukina finished both Hiei and Shiori reached for the hem of his shirt to inspect his abdomen. One look and Hiei returned to his place beside Kurama, satisfied that he had been fully healed. Shiori wasn't as easily convinced. When she tried to pull the waistband of his pants back for a better look, Hiei growled. Realizing she might have taken it too far, Shiori blushed. "Sorry. I'm sure everything else is fine. All that's left is to take the casts off and heal that little mark on his neck."

Again Hiei growled and Yukina gasped. "Oh no Shiori, I couldn't possibly heal that one. My brother would be furious."

Yusuke stepped forward for a better look. "I see what Dr. Chen meant. What are you Hiei, part vampire?"

Shiori looked at all of them curiously, then suddenly she understood. "You mean that's Hiei's mark? Doesn't that mean that you're finally mated?"

Kurama didn't even get a chance to answer as Keiko and Simone squealed in delight. In an effort to avoid the excitement Shiori's announcement created, Hiei went up to the bedroom to retrieve his katana. Taking his time, he was grateful to see things had settled down by the time he returned.

Seeing the weapon in his hands everyone backed away from Kurama. The redhead however just smiled and held out his arm. Hiei made two careful cuts on either side of the cast before setting the katana aside. With very little effort on Hiei's part, the cast split and was tossed aside. A moment later the same procedure was repeated on the cast on Kurama's leg. "Thank you Koi, they were beginning to itch terribly."

Hiei grunted. "Not to mention, you haven't had a proper bath in days. As soon as everyone's gone, I intend to scrub you from head to toe to get the smell of that awful place off of you."

Hiei innocently didn't realize the implications of his words until everyone grinned began snickering causing him to blush. Taking pity on him, Roger stood. "I think that's our cue to leave. Kurama, Hiei congratulations. Your mother, the kids and I will be back tomorrow to pick up the rest of Shiori and Kokota's things. Then the two of you can begin making this your own home."

Impatiently, Hiei waited through their goodbyes before shutting the front door firmly and grabbing Kurama by the hand. Kurama couldn't help but smile as Hiei dragged him upstairs. Hiei didn't lead them to the bedroom however but to the large bathroom in the hall where he began stripping his mate. Once he was completely naked, Hiei inspected every inch of flesh, even using the jagon to search for any remaining injury.

Once he was satisfied, Hiei turned away to begin filling the large tub. With another smile, Kurama watched intently as Hiei stripped away his own clothes. Before Hiei could pull him into the shower, Kurama poured one of his favorite bubbles into the filling bath. As promised, Hiei scrubbed Kurama from head to toe. By the time he was finished Kurama was more than a little aroused.

When he tried to reach for his lover Hiei swatted his hands away. "Horny fox, you're still too weak for that. Now get in the tub."

Smiling, Kurama did his bidding and climbed in the tub. A moment later Hiei settled in the water behind him and pulled Kurama back against his chest. "I'm so happy to be back home with you Shadow."

The arms around Kurama tightened. "Me too Fox. Are you still mad because I marked you?"

Kurama turned so he could return Hiei's hug. "I was never mad Shadow, just worried. I never want anything to happen to you and by being my mate your life will be cut prematurely short because of me."

Hiei kissed Kurama before speaking. "I don't see it that way Kurama. I don't ever want to go back to the life I had without a fox in my life."

Kurama only nodded as he lay his head against Hiei's shoulder to consider his words. An hour later they stepped from the bath and went to their room. Hiei used his ki to dry them both but again his attention had Kurama aroused. Wrapping his arms around Hiei and rubbing himself against him, Kurama whimpered. "Please Koi."

Carefully, Hiei lowered Kurama to the bed. Kurama moaned as Hiei trailed kisses down his neck to his chest. When a warm, wet mouth closed over his nipple Kurama buried his fingers in Hiei's long dark hair, holding his lover to him. "Gods Hiei, I love it when you touch and kiss me."

Hiei loved the moans he was getting and experimentally bit the flesh around the nipple in his mouth. The fire demon was rewarded with a sexy yip as Kurama's fingers tightened in his hair. When Kurama lifted his hips in an attempt to get closer, Hiei released the nipple and moved lower. He felt Kurama tense in anticipation of what was to come just before the smooth thighs parted for him.

Kurama's moan caught in his throat when Hiei's tongue licked along the underside of his erection. When Hiei's lips finally closed over the tip for the first time he gasped. Pleased with Kurama's reaction Hiei became more bold, taking more of the smooth cock into his mouth. Kurama's hands were now fisted in the sheets as his hard length slid in and out of Hiei's mouth. "Ahh Hiei, yes! I've dreamed of being in your mouth so many times, but no dream could compare with you my Shadow."

As Hiei licked and suckled his lover he watched for what Kurama liked. Before long Kurama was beyond words as Hiei pleasured him. Minutes passed as Kurama writhed and moaned beneath the delicious things Hiei's mouth was doing to him. As he neared his end Kurama threw his head back and his back arched off the bed. With a primal scream Kurama reached his climax.

Still breathless from the force of his orgasm Kurama felt Hiei crawl up beside him. Reaching out Kurama pulled his lover into a passionate kiss. When his hand trailed down the fire demon's abdomen towards his lover's neglected erection he was surprised when Hiei's fingers closed around his wrist. Breaking the kiss Kurama looked at him curiously. "Kurama, you're still recovering. There'll be plenty of time for that later. Now get some sleep."

Kurama would have protested but Hiei turned away and was already settled against his chest. With a sigh, Kurama held Hiei close. "Alright Koi, I'll give in for now. Sweet dreams my sweet Shadow."

Hiei leaned over and nipped the tempting nipple before him causing Kurama to yip. "My dreams are always of you my Fox. Now go to sleep."

Closing his eyes, Kurama kissed the top of Hiei's head before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Even though they were home and Hiei knew Kurama was safe sleep was still mostly illusive. It was almost dawn before he fell into a light sleep. Now, just a short while later, Hiei was woken suddenly as he felt his cock slip deep into Kurama's mouth. Looking down at the smiling green eyes up peeking from between his legs Hiei lost all will to protest and moaned.

After being the giver of such pleasure last night, Hiei realized just how talented Kurama's mouth really was. Though he and Kurama were almost equally impressive in size, he'd been unable to take the redhead's full length into his mouth. Kurama however had no trouble taking Hiei's tip deep into his throat and swallowing around it.

Hiei's thighs quivered where they rested on Kurama's shoulders as long fingers began to touch him more intimately. Hiei tensed at the initial invasion but was easily distracted when Kurama's teeth scraped along his sensitive flesh. Once he realized the fingers didn't hurt Hiei relaxed. In that moment Kurama touched something deep inside him causing him to arch off the bed with a cry. "K'rama! Gods yes! Do that again Fox!"

Intense pleasure forced Hiei's eyes shut as he gave himself over to Kurama's mouth and fingers. Black hair fanned around him as Hiei's head thrashed from side to side. Fingers clawed the sheet beneath him as Kurama touched and suckled him relentlessly. "Kurama! K'rama! K'rama! Yes, there! K'rama! AHHH!"

As Hiei collapsed onto the bed, Kurama slowly released him and smiled. Crawling up beside his lover, Kurama drew Hiei's still trembling body into his arms. "Good morning Shadow."

Unable to speak, Hiei leaned up to claim the fox's smug mouth with his. Tongues battled momentarily for dominance before Hiei relented, giving Kurama control of the kiss. Only when they were both breathless did Kurama pull back and smile. "Gods Hiei, you are so beautiful when you cry out my name so passionately."

Hiei tried to hide his blush in Kurama's neck. "Stupid Fox, you're supposed to be resting not doing… _THAT_."

Holding Hiei close, Kurama laughed. "Oh but Hiei, _THAT_ has a very calming effect on me. In fact, I could stay right here in bed and listen to your cries of pleasure as I do _THAT _to you all day. I'd even be willing to lay back and let you do _THAT_ to me all you wanted. What do you say Koi, are you ready for more?"

Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically at Kurama's teasing. In the end though, the naked desire in his lover's green eyes had his hand reaching between them to wrap around Kurama's neglected erection. With a smirk Hiei silently vowed that before this day was over he'd be able to take that beautiful cock deep into his throat and make his fox beg for more.

* * *

Four days had passed since Kurama had gotten home from the hospital and with every passing day he noticed Hiei's behavior changing. At night the fire demon barely slept even in the comfort of their bed with Kurama's heart beating soundly against his ear. During the day he would see to anything Kurama needed then disappear for hours on end.

Though they had not actually made love yet, their love play had become more frequent and more intimate. The words hadn't actually been spoken but Kurama knew Hiei was ready to accept him as his lover. Kurama however was the reason they hadn't fully consummated their mating because he couldn't bring himself to take the final step needed to seal their mating bond and claim his mate.

Kurama had tried talking to Hiei both about their relationship and about the changes in his behavior but so far he'd been unable to get the fire demon to listen. Not sure what else to do, Kurama had suggested Hiei go check in with Mukuro. Maybe a couple of days in Makai would be good for him. It would also give him a chance to talk with Yukina. He'd learned long ago when there was something that Hiei couldn't talk to him about he would sometimes talk with his sister.

Only one night without his lover however and Kurama was already regretting his decision to let Hiei go to Makai. Now that he knew Hiei was his, he missed the fire demon more than ever. After speaking with Yukina he would be going to Makai to find his lover. Entering the temple he found Yukina waiting with tea. "Kurama, it's so good to see you. How have you been?"

Leaning down to kiss her cheek, Kurama smiled before taking a seat opposite her. "I'm fine now Yukina. Thanks to you, I've made a full recovery."

As she handed him a cup of tea, Yukina looked at him curiously. "As happy as I was to get your call this morning Kurama, I can't help but think there's a specific reason for your visit. Does it have anything to do with my brother?"

With a chuckle, Kurama inclined his head. "I hadn't realized I'd become so transparent. You are of course correct however. Hiei's been acting strange these past few days and I was wondering if perhaps you might be able to give me some insight as to what the cause is."

After thinking a moment, Yukina shook her head. "He did come see me a few days ago. As usual he hid in the trees for a while before joining me. Then he followed me around for almost two hours as I tended the garden and fed the animals. You know that's not Hiei's usual behavior, but no matter what I said I couldn't get anything out of him."

As he listened, Kurama was disappointed not to learn anything knew. "Kurama, he did seem a little restless when he came by yesterday to let me know he was going to Makai. He was acting a lot like he did when he first returned. He seemed to calm down once the two of you admitted your feelings for each other. Now he seemed to have regressed."

Kurama frowned. "What do you mean he was restless Yukina? What was causing it?"

Yukina looked worried as she answered his questions. "It's actually quite simple Kurama. Hiei and I turn one hundred this year. When a Koorime reaches her hundredth year she goes into heat and needs to mate if she hasn't done so already. Though Hiei is not a female and won't go into heat, he's still a Koorime and his body was craving a mate. I thought that since you were mated now the restless feelings would go away but obviously something else is wrong."

Kurama remained silent as he considered Yukina's words. Seeing the frown on his face, Yukina reached for his hand. "Kurama, is something wrong?"

The frown remained as he met her gaze. "Yukina, would Hiei's need to be mated be satisfied with just a mark? What would happen to him if we hadn't consummated our mating yet?"

Ruby eyes widened in shock. "Kurama, are you saying that you and Hiei haven't made love?"

Kurama couldn't believe that this sweet little Koorime could embarrass him. "Yukina, you know how horrible Hiei's childhood was. He knew almost nothing but pain, suffering and loneliness for the first eighty years of his life. He was so innocent when it came to love and passion that I've been taking things very slowly. Although we have been intimate, we haven't actually made love yet."

Yukina suddenly looked truly worried. "Kurama, you have to go to him right away. Hiei could be in grave danger. The mark and the two of you being intimate will satisfy his Koorime need to mate but Hiei is primarily fire demon. Since fire demon's mate for life, his body might interpret the mating not being consummated as a loss of his mate. What I saw as restlessness might have been the early stages of his body growing weak and disoriented. With him away from you in Makai it could get worse. Kurama, Hiei could be dying."

The words had barely crossed Yukina's lips before Kurama sprung to his feet and raced out the door. Tear gems scattered on the floor as Yukina called out. "Please hurry Kurama!"


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is a little short but I didn't want to leave you wonderful people hanging any longer. As you probably know it's about time for the angst to end and the happy ending to begin but first we'll see if Kurama's able to save Hiei. Don't worry though, there will be at least one or maybe two more chapters. I haven't decided how to end this yet and some times I write myself into extra chapters trying to figure things out. The biggest thing I haven't figured out is what's going to happen with Yoko. If he gets Hiei, will it be now or some time in the future? Hm, maybe you all will give me some ideas. As always, thank you for the reviews.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 13**

Running across the desert of Mukuro's territory Hiei was furious with himself. This morning Mukuro had felt the change in his energy and ordered him not to return to the Ningenkai as planned. Bristling at the order, Hiei told her there was nothing that was going to keep him from returning to Kurama and promptly left.

As much as he hated to admit it, he should have listened to her. He'd been feeling off for several days before leaving the Ningenkai but had attributed it to lack of sleep. Since leaving the Ningenkai yesterday his energy had begun dropping at an alarming rate. His instinct was to get back to Kurama where he knew his fox would figure out what was wrong. Now, as he ran at one tenth his normal speed, Hiei wasn't sure he would make it safely to the portal.

So far he'd only come across a few lower class demons. Two had been wise enough to give the fire demon a wide berth. The two that hadn't had met their end by the blade of his katana. Unfortunately he was about to enter the forest that stood between Mukuro's territory and the portal that would return him to the Ningenkai. The forest was known to harbor bands of both mid and upper class bandits. Any of which would be more than happy to boast being the demon to take down Mukuro's heir.

When he reached the forest, Hiei tried to jump into the trees. Unable to even leap the dozen or so feet needed to get high in the trees Hiei knew he didn't have the energy needed to make the leap from tree to tree. With a sigh he resorted to running again.

Suddenly in the distance Hiei felt several demons headed in his direction. Zigging to the west he tried to steer away from them but they changed direction to follow him. With a curse he tried unsuccessfully to increase his speed. It didn't take him long to realize they were closing in. Drawing his katana, Hiei prepared to fight.

* * *

With Hiei's life on the line, Kurama couldn't get to the Makai portal fast enough. Pushing himself to the limit, Kurama raced through the forest that bordered the deserts of Mukuro's territory. In his head the Youko was yelling at him. _"Damn it Shuuichi, how the hell didn't we see that something was wrong with Hiei? He always sleeps like a baby so long as he can feel our heart beat, yet he hasn't been sleeping the last few nights. There were other signs too."_

Frustrated, Kurama tried to concentrate on finding Hiei's energy and fight with Yoko at the same time. _"You think I don't know that Yoko? I never should have suggested he go to Alaric. I should have made him talk to me. If something happens to him…"_

Yoko didn't allow him to finish. _"We're not going to think like that! As much as we don't like Mukuro, she does care about our Fire Baby and won't let anything happen to him."_

There was silence for several minutes before Yoko spoke again. _"Shuuichi, let me out. I can run faster than you and maybe here in Makai I can feel him better than you can."_

Gritting his teeth at the truth of the Youko's words, Kurama growled. _"No! Hiei is my mate Yoko, not yours. It's my fault he's in danger and I will be the one to fix this. Besides, once we clear these trees, Alaric is only half an hour away."_

Kurama could feel Yoko's annoyance. _"Look, I know I made a mistake when I told you I wouldn't mate with Hiei but you can't let that and your own jealousy stand in the way of Hiei's safety. I won't claim him, I know that is your right but damn it let me help you get to him!"_

Before he could answer, Kurama felt a faint trace of Hiei's ki and it wasn't coming from the direction of Alaric. Without missing a step he turned and headed west. He hadn't gone ten yards before he felt Hiei's ki spike briefly then fade to almost nothing. A sudden surge of his own demon energy let him know that the Youko felt him too.

Kurama's heart was pounding as he searched frantically for his mate. A moment later Kurama noticed the energy of at least two midlevel demons coming from the same direction as Hiei's. His heart nearly stopped when he heard a sound he'd never heard before, Hiei's terrified scream. Again he felt his demon energy flare. _"Enough of this Shuuichi! You're exhausted from the run and your energy is still low from the accident! There are three demons out there and you're in no condition to fight them! I don't give a damn what you say, I'm coming out to save our Shadow!"_

Without giving the redhead a chance to protest or agree the Youko forced his way out. Knowing the demon was right, Shuuichi didn't resist the transformation. Rose whip already in hand, the silver Youko now raced through the trees. In his head his human counterpart's terrified voice pleaded with him. _"Hurry Yoko! Don't let them hurt our Shadow!"_

Kurama only ran for a minute or so before he saw something in the distance. As he got closer the sun peeked through the trees and reflected off Hiei's katana which was laying on the ground. Not even stopping to pick it up Kurama continued to run. _"Gods Yoko, if his energy's as low as we think, then Hiei's unarmed."_

Through the trees ahead, Kurama could see movement. As he approached the small clearing he could see three demons kneeling on the ground. Kurama's anger raged as he realized the one closest to him had his pants pulled down around his thighs. As he got closer he could see pale legs held firmly in his grasp. The demons beside him were crouched down, struggling to hold Hiei on the ground.

With a feral cry, Kurama broke into the clearing with his whip slashing. The demon between Hiei's legs was cut down before he even knew Kurama was there. The other two met their partner's fate a second later. Dropping his whip, Kurama scooped Hiei up in his arms. The fire demon was naked accept for a few scraps of clothes that hung from his shoulders and ankles.

Kurama didn't know if Hiei trembled in frustration or fear as he wrapped his arms and legs around the Youko and clung to him. Trembling himself, Kurama moved away from the bodies on the ground to sit on a large rock. Hiei sat in his lap, his arms and legs still wrapped tightly around him. Hiei's dark head was buried against the Youko's neck as he pleaded. "Don't let me go Foxie! Don't let me go!"

Holding him closer, Kurama rubbed his back and stroked his hair as he tried to calm the fire demon. "Shhh Baby, I'm right here. I won't let you go my sweet little Shadow. You're safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Several minutes passed as Kurama continued to try and soothe Hiei. When his trembling began to subside, Kurama relaxed his hold just enough allow his hands to wander along Hiei's body looking for injuries. Kurama tried to keep his voice steady as he asked the questions he needed to know. "Hiei, tell me where you're hurt. Baby, did they… did they rape you?"

A quiver traveled along Hiei's body at the question. A moment later his dark head shook and a soft whisper came from came from his neck. "No Foxie, I'm not hurt. You made it just in time."

Relieved, Kurama could feel Shuuichi's obvious relief as well. _"Thank the gods Yoko. If they had…"_

Mentally, Kurama scolded him. _"Shut up Shuuichi! There's no time for recriminations now. We have to take care of our Fire Baby first."_

Kurama sensed Shuuichi's nod. _"You're right Yoko. Get him to our den. He feels safe there."_

Once Kurama was sure Hiei only had a few cuts and bruises, Kurama stood and, with Hiei still in his arms, made his way to his den. Kurama avoided what demons he could and used his plants to take care of the ones he couldn't. Never once did Kurama remove his arms from Hiei.

In less than an hour he carried Hiei into the den. Sitting on the edge of the bed Kurama stroked Hiei's back and hair as he waited until the demon was ready to loosen his hold. After several minutes Hiei finally lifted his head and looked at Kurama. With a soft smile the Youko brushed his fingers along Hiei's cheek. "Hello Sweetheart."

Hiei drew a deep breath. "I don't know how Foxie, but I knew you'd save me."

Kurama's fingers curved gently around Hiei's neck and into his hair. "I will always be there to save you Hiei. I love you."

As the fingers around his neck pulled him closer, Hiei didn't resist. Slowly, allowing Hiei the opportunity to resist, Kurama lowered his head to claim his lips. At first it was just one of the tender, innocent kisses they'd shared when Hiei was a child. But when the fire demon whimpered in need, Kurama's fingers tightened and he licked Hiei's lips asking for entrance.

Hiei's hands fisted in the long silver hair as he parted his lips to allow Kurama into his mouth. Hiei took a moment to adjust to the foreign feel and taste of the Youko's tongue. His beautiful redhead's tongue was smooth, warm and wet where as the silver fox demon's was long, firm and slightly rough. Deciding he didn't mind the difference as long as it was Kurama, Hiei allowed his own strong muscle to play with the Youko's. Feeling Hiei's willingness to accept him, Kurama moaned into the kiss.

Long clawed fingers curved around Hiei's backside, pulling him close. Between his legs, Hiei could feel the Youko's hardening erection rubbing against him. Experimentally, Hiei wiggled against the length beneath him and was rewarded when his fox moaned loudly into his mouth. Answering the challenge, Kurama's hands began roaming Hiei's body, enjoying the shivers of pleasure his touch elicited.

The heated touches on his bare flesh suddenly reminded Hiei that he was naked in the Youko's embrace. Pulling away from the kiss, Hiei again buried his face in Kurama's neck. Smiling at Hiei's shyness, Kurama's hands returned to just his back and hair. "Hiei, do you love me, or just Shuuichi?"

Startled ruby eyes turned to look at Kurama. "My Fox has always told me that you and he are one and the same. So how can I love one and not the other? My feelings for you may have started as a child's innocent crush but I'm not a child anymore Foxie. So yes, I do love you."

With a smile Kurama leaned down and began trailing kisses across Hiei's face and down his neck. "I love you too Hiei. I meant it when I said that I wouldn't let you go and that I'd never let anyone hurt you… even me."

Hiei shivered as Kurama licked and suckled at his neck. A moment later he gasped as Kurama's fangs pierced his neck. Hiei's fingers fisted in Kurama's hair, letting the Youko know his mark was welcome. Ki flooded the wound briefly before Kurama licked it clean. When Kurama pulled back, golden eyes boldly met Hiei's confused stare. "You, my sweet little Shadow, belong to me now. I don't give a damn if you or Shuuichi is upset that I marked you but I will not let you die when his life ends. I don't know if either of you will allow me to be part of your lives, but know this… someday I intend to claim what is mine."

Not allowing Hiei to respond, Kurama's lips swept down over his in a passionate kiss. As the kiss was ending, Kurama's energy flared and Hiei found himself in his redheaded fox's arms. "Koi! Are you alright? Gods Hiei, I am so sorry. I never should have let you leave me. I should have made sure you were alright. I should have…"

Kurama was cut off when Hiei leaned in and claimed his lips, effectively shutting him up. Holding Hiei tightly, Kurama quickly took control of the kiss. Without hesitation, Hiei gave himself over to the love Kurama offered. When the kiss finally ended Kurama began searching Hiei's body for injuries. Seeing a cut on his shoulder, the redhead leaned down to lick the blood away before using his spirit energy to heal it.

One by one Kurama began healing all of Hiei's wounds in the same manner. Thriving on the attention, Hiei's eyes closed and his head lolled back. Seeing how Hiei was responding to his touch, Kurama shifted and laid him back on the bed as he continued ministering to his injuries. It wasn't long before the fire demon was quivering in pleasure as Kurama's hands and mouth traveled across his flesh.

When Kurama's lips settled over Yoko's mark on his neck, Hiei stiffened and held his breath as he waited to see if it too would be healed. Kurama licked and suckled at the wound a moment before feeding his own ki into it, but not healing it. Hiei released is breath with a sigh when the warm lips moved away from the mark to continue healing his injuries.

Only when Kurama was content that there were no other wounds did he turn his attention to the straining erection between Hiei's legs. Without hesitation Hiei spread his legs, inviting Kurama to pleasure him. Slowly and gently Kurama began preparing Hiei for their love making.

Every lick, kiss and stroke of Kurama's fingers across his hyper sensitive flesh had Hiei moaning and writhing beneath the redhead. Just when Hiei reached his breaking point and would have climaxed, Kurama let his throbbing cock slip from his mouth and moved his fingers to close tightly around the base of his erection. Hiei cried out in frustration at being denied his release. "Son of a bitch Fox, what are you doing to me?"

A sultry chuckle drifted up to Hiei's ears as Kurama began to move away from him. When he was sure Hiei's body had calmed sufficiently, Kurama released him to sit back and remove his clothes. "Sorry Koi, but I want to be inside you when you climax so we can do it together as one."

As he watched the beautiful redhead strip, Hiei shivered at his words. The moment the last of Kurama's clothes were tossed aside, Hiei reached out to him. With a smile, Kurama moved over him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as their bodies came together. Bending his knees to allow Kurama to settle between them, Hiei tried to relax as he anticipated what was to come.

Knowing that Hiei was a virgin, Kurama proceeded slowly. Leaning close, Kurama whispered in his ear. "I love you Hiei."

As his body surged forward to claim his mate, Kurama sank his teeth into Hiei's neck, directly over Yoko's mark. Hiei gasped but held tightly to his lover. Feeling Kurama's ki surrounding him, Hiei began to relax. "I love you too Kurama."

As soon as the tension left Hiei's body, Kurama began moving within him. Realizing the hard length inside him was creating only pleasure and not the pain he had expected, Hiei began moving to meet each thrust. Pleased with Hiei's reaction, Kurama lifted the fire demon's hips so he could rise to his knees. This gave him better leverage to pleasure his lover.

The moment Kurama's hard cock stroked that special place inside him, Hiei cried out and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Gods Kurama, that feels so good. Don't stop Fox, I want more."

With a growl, Kurama complied with his lover's request. With smooth, firm thrusts, Kurama took Hiei to heights of pleasure he had never imagined. Only when Hiei was panting and begging for release did Kurama reach between them to stroke his lover's neglected erection. Hiei's reaction was instantaneous as his back arched and his mouth opened in a silent cry.

When the legs around him began to quiver and Hiei's body started tightening around his cock, Kurama increased the speed and force of his thrusts. One, two, three firm strokes of his hand and Hiei's cock pulsed it's release. Hiei's breath caught momentarily before it released in a throaty cry. "K'RAMA!"

Kurama had only one second to take in the beauty of Hiei's first orgasm as his lover before he too cried out his pleasure. "HIEI!"

Panting, Hiei couldn't move as his vision cleared and he became aware of his surroundings once again. Over him, Kurama carefully removed himself from Hiei's body and lowered him gently to the bed. When Kurama crawled up beside him, Hiei managed to find the strength to move and cuddled against his mate. "I didn't believe you. I didn't believe you could make love to me without hurting me. I swear I will never doubt you again Fox."

Smiling, Kurama held him close. "I've never lied to you Shadow and I will never willingly hurt you."

For the first time in his life Hiei felt totally at peace. His body was sated and he was safe and secure in his mate's loving embrace. Hearing Hiei's sigh of contentment, Kurama smiled and kissed his temple. "Go to sleep Beloved. Your energy always heals best when you sleep. I'll be right here beside you keeping you safe."

Hiei gave a cute little yawn as he cuddled closer to Kurama. Only when his head was resting against the redheads heart did he close his eyes and whisper. "I love you Fox."

Kissing Hiei again, Kurama whispered back. "I love you too Shadow."


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I know it's another short chapter but I'm having some writer's block with the ending, so I thought I'd post this and see what you all think.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 14**

Kurama and Hiei spent the next two days in the fox's den allowing Hiei time to regain his strength. After they had made love, Hiei had fallen into a hibernation like sleep. Drifting in and out of consciousness, Hiei would waken with a start, reaching for his mate. Each time he had woken Kurama had been right there holding him and waiting to make love to him before the fire demon slipped back into sleep.

Hearing a noise, Kurama woke suddenly to find his arms empty. Looking around he smiled as he found his lover dressing. As Hiei bent to retrieve a shoe from the floor Kurama gave a wolf whistle. "Damn Hiei, your ass looks really hot in my jeans. Now that you've grown, my clothes fit you pretty good. May I ask why you're wearing my clothes Koi?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hiei began putting Kurama's shoes on. "Hn, because mine were shredded Fox and I'm sure the hell not going back to Alaric naked."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurama sat up. Hiei couldn't help but grin at how sexy his fox looked wearing nothing but the sheet draped over his lap. "What do you mean you're going back to Alaric? You are not going to leave me here naked while you go back to work! I came to bring you back to the Ningenkai! Hiei, Yukina was in tears when I left."

As much as he wanted to tease his fox, Hiei couldn't bring himself to do it. "Stupid Fox. I'm just going to get myself some clothes so you can have yours back. Now tell me why the hell my sister was crying?"

Kurama reached out to caress Hiei's cheek. "Because you were in danger Shadow. I went to her to see if she might know why you were acting so strange. Yukina figured out that your body might have perceived our not making love after being mated as a loss of your mate. Before the first tear gem hit the floor I was headed here to save you."

Hiei nodded. "So that's what happened to my energy. I knew something was wrong almost as soon as I got here. I was trying to get back to you when you found me."

When Hiei shivered at the memory of almost being raped, Kurama pulled him into his arm. "Don't think about it Koi. Just know that I will always be there to save you."

After several minutes of hugs and kisses, Kurama pulled back a little to look at his mate. "I don't want you to leave me right now Hiei. Are you sure there aren't some clothes here somewhere?"

Still nestled against his mate, Hiei shook his head. "No Fox, I looked. All I found was some flimsy thing in that trunk over there. You'd be more descent wearing the sheet."

Mischief sparkled in Kurama's green eyes as he pulled out of Hiei's arms and hopped naked from the bed. Going to the trunk Hiei indicated, Kurama began rummaging around in it. After a movement he squealed in delight. "I didn't know this was still in here. This is perfect Hiei, now we can leave together and you don't have to go back to Alaric."

Hiei was confused when Kurama held up the flimsy fabric triumphantly. "Fox, you can't wear that thing, it's indecent!"

Holding the sheer fabric in front of him, Kurama smiled at Hiei's growl of disapproval. Even from this angle Kurama could see that Hiei was right. It was one of Yoko's special outfits, worn only for a lover. "What's the matter with it Shadow? I don't remember you having an objection to Yoko wearing outfits like this."

Seeing Hiei turn away with a pout, Kurama stopped teasing him. "Relax Koibito, I'm just teasing you. You may have my clothes on but I still see my boxers over on the ground. Will it be alright if I wear them under it?"

Hiei didn't answer as he waited to see how much of his fox would be exposed in the almost transparent outfit with boxers under it. Once Kurama was dressed, Hiei smirked and tried not to laugh. With boxers under it and the fabric of the tunic overlapping the fabric of the pants, only Kurama's chest and lower legs were somewhat visible but that wasn't what Hiei found amusing.

Looking down at himself, Kurama giggled. "Guess it's a little big."

Since the Youko was almost a foot taller than the redhead, several inches of fabric pooled on the ground around Kurama's feet. It didn't help that the large pants were hanging very low on his hips. The tunic was large on him too but other than being a little long, the sash helped hold it in place.

Reaching into his hair, Kurama withdrew a seed that quickly grew into a long vine. Part of it was used to make a belt to hold the pants up while another part of it was used to gather the hem of the pants at his ankles. With a satisfied smile, Kurama turned in a pirouette for Hiei and waited for his approval. Hiei grunted. "It'll do. Let's go Fox."

An hour later Kurama and Hiei came out of the woods near the temple. As they approached the main building there was a cry from within and Yukina rushed out. Flying off the porch, the little Koorime launched herself into Hiei's arms. Catching her easily, Hiei tried to calm his sister. "Don't worry little sister, my fox always takes good care of me."

Laughter from the porch drew their attention. Kurama was surprised to find his parents there along with the rest of their friends. Laughing hard, Yusuke pointed at them. "What the hell are you two wearing? Hiei looks like he's finally found some fashion sense but Kurama, you look like you belong in a harem."

Green eyes shot him a glare. "Funny Yusuke. Hiei's clothes got ruined and this was the best we could come up with on short notice. If we'd gone to Alaric for Hiei's clothes we wouldn't have made it back until tomorrow."

Shiori rushed to her boys. "Oh no, I'm so glad you didn't do that. We've been so worried."

Kurama and Hiei both accepted her hugs and kisses before the entire group went inside. Hiei was checked over by Yukina as Kurama borrowed clothes from Kuwabara. It wasn't long before they were all seated around the kitchen table with Yukina, Shiori and Keiko serving up food.

As they talked one by one all eyes began turning to Yusuke. He was tapping his foot and drumming his fingers impatiently. When he realized he was being watched Yusuke gave a big sigh. "Alright, I can't stand it! I have to know! Hiei, does Kurama live up to his reputation as Makai's greatest lover?"

As Kurama and Hiei both blushed, Shiori and Yukina gasped, Kuwabara and Roger laughed and Keiko smacked Yusuke on the back of the head. "What? You can't tell me you don't all want to know if Kurama lives up to the legendary status the demon's of Makai have given him."

Regaining his composure, Kurama would have told Yusuke to mind his own business but Hiei squeezed his hand stopping him. With a sly smile, Hiei answered Yusuke in an almost sultry voice. "Detective, only in your wildest fantasies could you imagine a lover as good as my Fox, and he's all mine."

When Yusuke's jaw dropped open and he almost drooled the others began to laugh. Reaching out, Keiko pushed Yusuke's chin up, closing it with a snap. "Serves you right you big pervert. Since my husband so rudely asked such an embarrassing question I think it only fair that he be embarrassed too. He once confessed to me that he wished he'd experimented with a little demon sex before he came back from Makai. More specifically…"

"Keiko!" Yusuke jumped up and made a grab for his wife but Kuwabara and Roger were faster and detained him as Keiko continued. "More specifically, he fantasized about how hot sex with the great Yoko Kurama might have been."

Kuwabara and Roger still held Yusuke but as Keiko finished he sighed, slumping back in his chair and they released him. Kurama reached out to run his fingers down his cheek. As he purred, green eyes momentarily flashed gold. "So you fantasized about having sex with me Yusuke? Too bad I was already madly in love with Hiei. Making you beg before making you scream might have been an interesting diversion."

Blushing madly and unable to meet his friend's eyes, Yusuke swatted Kurama's hand away. With her hands on his shoulders, Keiko leaned next to his ear. "Maybe this and Hiei leaving you naked in the middle of town will teach you not to embarrass your friends."

Looking contrite, Yusuke would have apologized but Kuwabara began laughing. "The shrimp left Urameshi naked in the middle of town? Damn, I wish I had seen that!"

Keiko giggled. "You should have seen him, hiding in the back yard waiting for Li-Anne to finish playing so he could sneak inside."

Yusuke turned to glare at her. "Keiko! You saw me and left me out there? Li-Anne didn't go in for an hour. Damn woman, what if our daughter had seen me?"

Again Keiko giggled. "Oh she saw you alright. She's a demon, remember? She came and asked me why you were hiding and I told her it was a game with Uncle Hiei and to pretend she didn't see you."

When everyone had another big laugh at Yusuke's expense he finally threw up his hands. "Alright, I get it! Sorry Hiei. I guess being teased is only fun for the one doing the teasing."

Hiei just grunted. "Hn."

Sensing the fatigue in his lover's tone, Kurama stood up. "If you all will excuse us, I think it's time I get Hiei home. Mother, Father, could you give us a ride please?"

The party broke up and everyone said their goodbyes. Hiei tried to protest riding in the car but Kurama insisted. An hour later they waved goodbye to Shiori and Roger as the entered their house. Taking Hiei by the hand, Kurama led him upstairs but not to their bedroom as he expected. In the large hall bath, Kurama turned on the water before reaching for Hiei. "As cute as you look in my clothes Koi, I much prefer you naked."

Kurama treated Hiei to a nice, long sensual bath before laying him on the bed to make passionate love to him. True to his reputation, Kurama had Hiei writhing and begging for release before granting his lover's request and bringing them both to a screaming climax.

Nestled contentedly in Kurama's arms, Hiei looked up at his mate. "Kurama, you give me so much when you make love to me. I don't know how to give it back to you."

Smiling, Kurama leaned down to kiss him. "You already do Shadow. I love making love to you. It gives me so much pleasure to pleasure you Koi. Never think that I don't get as much as I give from our lovemaking."

Shyly, Hiei bit his lip and nodded. "It just feels like you give me so much more than I give you. I want you to feel everything you make me feel."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Hiei, is that your way of saying you'd like to be on top?"

With a blush, Hiei shrugged. "Maybe, but I can't imagine it could be better than what I feel with you inside me."

Kurama pulled Hiei up where he could nibble on his lover's neck. "I'm very glad to hear you enjoy having me inside you Hiei, since it is my favorite place to be. I will however gladly spread my legs and let you experience the pleasure of taking me if that's what you wish."

Hiei gave a shy nod. "I'm not sure how Kurama."

Smiling, Kurama reached out to grab the damp towel from their bath and wiped them both clean of the evidence of their previous lovemaking. He then pulled Hiei down for a passionate kiss. Spreading his legs and bending his knees, Kurama settled Hiei above him. When he ended the kiss, Kurama grinned. "Just think of the things I do to you that you like and do them to me Koi."

Red eyes shifted nervously before landing on the mark on Kurama's neck. Leaning down, he began licking and suckling at the mark. With a sigh, Kurama turned his head, giving Hiei better access. When Hiei's teeth raked over the mark, Kurama moaned. Realizing that Kurama did indeed enjoy the same things he did, Hiei moved down to lick and nip at a hard nipple. Kurama's hands tightened in his hair letting him know that he delighted in the love bites Hiei was giving him.

When Kurama's erection rubbed against his abdomen, Hiei's lips followed his hands lower. Kurama moaned loudly when Hiei's mouth and tongue began worshiping his hard length. "Oh Fire-Baby, your mouth is so hot. That's it lover, touch me. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

Hiei's fingers found their target and Kurama yipped and moaned in pleasure. "Gods Hiei! You've gotten so good at that. Yes, please! Don't stop!"

Pleased with his lover's response, Hiei raked his fangs down Kurama's length the way he liked. With a shout, Kurama's quivering body bowed as he found his release. Not giving Kurama time to catch his breath, Hiei moved over him and carefully slid his cock inside his fox's willing body. Moaning, Kurama's trembling thighs moved to accommodate his mate. "Oh Hiei, you feel so good. Move for me Shadow. Let me feel all of you deep inside me."

Complying with the redhead's request, Hiei pulled Kurama's knees up and began moving. At first his thrusts were slow as he watched for any sign of discomfort form his lover. When Kurama wrapped his legs around him, Hiei became more bold and began moving harder and deeper into the writhing body beneath him. "Gods Kurama, you're so tight. I didn't know you would feel this good."

Remembering how loud his mate moaned and how good it felt when Kurama pushed himself to his knees to take him more roughly, Hiei grabbed the pale hips beneath his and, rising up to his knees, surged forward. Both men moaned at the new angle. Kurama gave little yips and mews of pleasure as Hiei's length nailed that special place inside him with each thrust. Hiei too was in heaven with the tight way Kurama's body sheathed his erection.

It took Hiei a moment to comprehend Kurama's broken gasps as a plea for release. "Please… can't take… more…stroke me!"

Taking Kurama's neglected erection in hand, Hiei's firm grip matched the rhythm of his body. Moments later Kurama gasped, held his breath, then screamed his release. Two hard, deep thrusts later Hiei's vision went white as he released his passion deep inside his mate's body. Panting, Hiei barely had the strength to lower Kurama back to the bed before collapsing at his side.

Several minutes passed before Kurama was able to pull Hiei close. "Damn Hiei, if I'd known being on the bottom would be that good, I might have tried it years ago."

Startled red eyes met green. "You've never bottomed before? Fox, did I hurt you?"

Smiling, Kurama leaned over to kiss him. "No Koi, I've never been anything but seme before. Yoko never allowed anyone to top him and you are the only lover I've ever had. And no you didn't hurt me Shadow. You took great care to see that my body was ready to receive that beautiful cock of yours."

Hiei blushed at the compliment making Kurama smile. "So Shadow, what do you think? Did you like being on top? Are you ready to challenge me for the dominant role in our lovemaking or do you prefer it when it when I make passionate love to you?"

Hiei shivered. "As incredible as it was to hear the legendary Kurama beg me for release, I wouldn't want that roll on a full time basis. I love it when you make love to me Fox. I never thought I could give myself over to anyone the way I want to give myself to you."

Warm kisses rained down on Hiei's face and neck. "I'm glad to hear it Koibito. I love seeing and hearing your pleasure as I make love to you. I wouldn't mind if you treated me to your special touch and claimed me sometimes though. It was so hot giving you control of my pleasure."

After kissing Kurama, Hiei yawned and curled up against his chest. "You wore me out Foxie. Let's get some sleep."

Hiei was asleep almost before he finished talking. He didn't feel Kurama stiffen at his use of the Youko's nickname. _"Don't let it upset you Shuuichi. Hiei sees us as one."_

Kurama cringed as he realized Yoko felt his discomfort. _"We are and we aren't Yoko. I still can't help but wonder if Hiei loves me because of you."_

The Youko sighed. _"Shuuichi, shouldn't we just be happy that Hiei loves us both? He belongs to both of us now. It just remains to be seen if you'll allow him to love us both or if you'll continue to deny him the part of you that is me."_

Scrunching his eyes closed, Kurama tried unsuccessfully to block out the Youko's voice. _"Think of Hiei's happiness Shuuichi. Do you know how much it will hurt him if you make him wait until your death to have you as a demon? How selfish can you be to be jealous of yourself?"_

Realizing he probably wouldn't get a response, the Youko sighed and fell silent. With Hiei in his arms, Kurama lay awake deep into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, when I started this story, it wasn't supposed to have but maybe one or two lemons at the end. Of course this is Kurama and Hiei so I guess it's understandable that I got a little carried away. Besides, this story just wouldn't be complete if I left Yoko out of the fun. I'm hoping to finish this up in the next chapter though.

I have an idea I'm tossing around for another story but Kurama and Hiei would already be a couple in it. I'm considering extending this or writing it as a sequel. Either way it would only be a few chapters long. Let me know what you think and as always thank you so much for the great reviews.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Chapter 15**

One month had passed since Kurama and Hiei had consummated their mating. Though they never spoke of the Youko, he was never far from either of their thoughts. Hiei had taken an indefinite leave from Mukuro to stay with Kurama. For the time being they were remaining in the Ningenkai. They had come to an unspoken agreement that Shuuichi belonged in the Ningenkai with Shiori and Yoko belonged to Makai.

Mukuro hadn't been happy to hear that she was losing her heir for possibly the duration of Kurama's human life but Hiei told her to accept his temporary leave or his permanent resignation. Kurama didn't know of their conversation, only that Hiei said he'd taken leave.

Smiling at his mate, Kurama reached out to straighten his tie. "Relax Koi, it's just our family and friends here today."

Pulling at his collar, Hiei grumbled. "It's not that Fox, I don't want to wear this stupid suit."

Grabbing his hand before he could mess the tie up again, Kurama gave him a brief kiss. "I know Shadow but you know how much Mother wanted us to look nice for our bonding ceremony and I don't have anything else with us that's appropriate for you to wear today."

Hiei's eyes shifted right then left as if to see if anyone was around. Since they were alone in one of the bedrooms at the temple this made Kurama smile. When he was satisfied, Hiei went to the closet and drew something out. Kurama gasped at the suit Hiei produced. "Hiei, it's beautiful. Where did you get this?"

Shyly, Hiei shrugged. "It's my dress uniform as leader of Mukuro's army."

As Kurama took the uniform from him and tossed it on the bed, Hiei sighed thinking Kurama was rejecting the idea of him wearing it. The next thing he knew Kurama was stripping the black suit off of him. "It's perfect for our bonding ceremony Hiei. You'll look so handsome, Mother and all the girls will just swoon."

Within minutes Hiei was dressed in the impressive uniform. It had a long dark blue coat with a black belt and shiny gold buttons. The pants were black with gold brocade running down the outer seam that matched the brocade that hung over one shoulder. Proudly, Kurama straightened the ribbons and metals that proclaimed Hiei's rank and battle victories.

Frowning, Kurama realized something was missing and began looking around. "Hiei, where's your katana?"

Hiei bit his lip then gave a sigh as he reached back into the closet. "Kurama, if it's alright, I'd like to wear this one."

Even before Hiei could show him the weapon, Kurama knew what he would see. In Hiei's hand was the katana Yoko had given him when he was a child. The handle was elegantly sculpted and held a large blood red ruby. The sheath however is what held Kurama's eye. It was delicately decorated with thorny vines and blood red roses. At the look in Kurama's eyes, Hiei tried to hide his disappointment as he turned to put it away. "Never mind. My old katana will be fine."

Quickly, Kurama moved to stop him. Taking the katana from him, Kurama began fastening it at his waist. "No Hiei, your old katana won't be fine. This weapon is befitting of a Makai lord and it goes perfectly with your uniform. It will make Yoko happy to know that you're wearing his gift today."

When Kurama straightened he found Hiei in his arms. "Thank you Kurama."

After kissing him, Kurama pulled back to look down at his black suit. "Next to you I'm going to look like the ugly duckling."

Hiei grinned, and took another outfit from the closet. "Not necessarily Fox."

Eyes wide, Kurama was speechless. In Hiei's hand was a beautiful men's kimono. The formal kimono itself was made of a rich black satiny fabric. It had traditional hakama pants that were usually worn over the kimono of martial artists or for formal occasions. The hakama and narrow obi were also black but were finely woven with silver threads that caught the light. The kimono also had an elegant haori jacket that was worn most commonly by a groom during his wedding ceremony. The haori was black like the kimono and was held closed by a braided cord in the same silver as in the threads in the hakama. It tied in a decorative knot to the obi.

Nervously, Hiei waited for Kurama's reaction. It came in the redhead that threw himself into Hiei's arms. With the kimono between them, Kurama kissed Hiei excitedly. "Oh Hiei, it's beautiful. Koibito, thank you for making this day so special."

Half an hour and lots of swearing and laughter later, they managed to get Kurama into the kimono with all of it's elaborate trimmings. Adjusting the cord that held the haori in place, Hiei smirked. "It better not be as hard to get you out of that thing tonight Fox."

Kurama laughed. "This is nothing Hiei. You should see a bridal kimono. It must take hours to get in and out of one of those."

Hiei grunted. "I'll tear this thing to shreds before I'll wait hours to have you naked Fox. Now grow me a rose. I think a white Makai rose would be perfect, but no thorns."

Curious as to his mate's request, Kurama withdrew a seed and grew him a beautiful white Makai rose. Taking it from him, Hiei broke off part of the stem before tucking behind one of the redhead's ears. "I don't care if it doesn't go with the grooms kimono, it's perfect for my Fox."

Kurama kissed him and smiled. "I love you Hiei. Are we ready to go? Everyone must be wondering what's keeping us."

Hiei growled and stole another kiss. "Let them wait. Since no one has come to get us, Yusuke's probably told them we're having sex."

Blushing at the thought of his family waiting for him to have sex, Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand. "Oh Hiei no. He wouldn't, would he?"

Hand in hand Kurama and Hiei made their way to the garden. Before anyone saw them they the heard several giggles and saw that Yusuke was grinning from ear to ear. Glaring at him, Kurama vowed revenge. That was momentarily forgotten however when everyone turned to see the handsome demons enter the garden. Amid oohs and ahs admiring their attire, Kurama and Hiei made their way to where Koenma stood under an arch of flowers waiting for them.

With their hands still joined, Kurama and Hiei repeated the vows of their bonding. This was not the romantic pledge of love that was spoken in a human marriage but the bonding of souls and vow of allegiance between demons. When the ceremony was over, Kurama and Hiei shared a passionate kiss.

As the kiss ended and Koenma would have announced them bonded, Kurama stopped him. "Koenma, wait. I have something I want to say to my mate. Hiei, I have loved you since the day we met and more than anything I want your happiness. I know you love me Hiei, but I also know that you love another, and without him you cannot truly be happy."

At Kurama's words there were several gasps of shock. No one spoke as Kurama looked into Hiei's startled eyes and continued. "I've been battling with this decision for weeks now, but one look at the hope in your eyes when you asked to wear his gift, especially when you thought I'd say no, and I knew I couldn't deny you the chance to be with him any longer. I love you Hiei."

Hiei felt his heart skip as Kurama kissed him briefly. White smoke swirled around them as Kurama's energy flared. When the smoke cleared Hiei looked up into the beautiful face of Yoko Kurama. "We both love you Hiei. If you'll have us, we both want to be your mate."

Without hesitation Hiei launched himself into the Youko's arms. "I love you too Foxie and would be honored to have you both as my mate."

As the Youko claimed Hiei's lips, everyone cheered. When the kiss ended, both demon's turned to their audience. Blushing, Hiei took Kurama's hand and pulled him forward. "Come on Foxie. Mother and the others are waiting to meet you."

Shiori beamed at Hiei's politeness, making the fire demon blush. Seeing Hiei's discomfort, Kurama stepped forward and gallantly took Shiori's hand for a kiss. "This lovely lady needs no introduction. I've waited Shuuichi's lifetime to thank you for saving me. I know you are not truly my mother but I fell in love with you when Shuuichi was five, and you put yourself in harms way to protect him. Ever since that day I began to think of you like a mother. I hope that doesn't offend you."

Shyly, Shiori reached up to caress his cheek. "From what I understand, my son exists because of you. His strength and his intelligence come from you. I'm honored that you think of me as your mother."

Hiei gave a rare smile as he thought of how happy his fox must be that Shiori and Yoko accepted each other so easily. After that, Kurama said hello to Yusuke and Kuwabara before being introduced to the rest of their family and friends. Simone of course went wild at finally getting to meet the famous Youko. "Oh Kurama, you are even more awesome in person. Don't get me wrong, I love Kurama… er… Shuuichi, but I've dreamed of meeting you for years."

The Youko smiled when Kokota came to drag her away. "Come on Sis, I think Hiei'd like to get his hands on his mate some time today."

When everyone began moving inside, Hiei pulled Kurama aside. "Foxie, are you sure Kurama's alright with this?"

The Youko pulled Hiei into his arms and kissed him. "Yes Shadow, he is. He told me what he decided right before the ceremony. Baby, I know this is his special day, so I'm going to let Shuuichi return to be with you and the family. I promise though, I'll see you soon."

They shared a long, passionate kiss before Kurama changed forms. After another long kiss, the redhead looked at Hiei. "It's alright that you love him Koi. Because we both love you, we'll work it out. I hope you're ready to be mated to a Youko though because I promised him he could spend the night with you tonight."

Hiei blushed cutely at the meaning behind Kurama's words, making the redhead smile. "I'm happy to see that idea appeals to you Koi. Now let's go inside, we have guests waiting."

There was a huge buffet of food, followed by a three tier high wedding cake. Both demons were amused to find crystal figurines of a fox and dragon atop the cake where the bride and groom would be. There was dancing and of course drinking, but Hiei was very careful not to drink anything Kurama didn't approve first.

As Kurama predicted, Shiori loved both Hiei's uniform and Kurama's formal kimono. "I can't believe how gorgeous you both look. Hiei, I'm sure Shuuichi was thrilled with your choices for the ceremony. They are both so much better than those boring suits."

It was well past midnight before Kurama was able to whisk Hiei away. Hiei didn't know it but in Kurama's pocket was the cardkey to the honeymoon suite at a luxury hotel. Hiei wasn't paying attention to where they were going until Kurama pulled up at the door of the hotel. When he looked at his mate, Hiei saw his sly smile.

Hiei jumped when both doors were opened by men in matching uniforms. He saw Kurama hand the keys to one of the men before pulling a bag from the back seat. Taking Hiei by the hand, Kurama led him inside a huge and very fancy building. Kurama never said a word as he led Hiei across the lobby and into a mirrored elevator. Remembering the elevator at the hospital, Hiei was surprised at how long the ride was.

Kurama just smiled as Hiei looked around almost nervously. When the elevator doors opened Hiei nearly jumped out, dragging Kurama with him. Pulling the keycard from his pocket, Kurama led him down the long hallway to a set of double doors at the far end. Unlocking the door, Kurama pushed it opened but didn't let Hiei step inside. "It's a tradition for a man to carry his new… spouse across the threshold."

Big red eyes looked at him as Kurama tossed the bag inside the room then swept Hiei up in his arms. Entering the room, Hiei surveyed it skeptically as Kurama kicked the door shut and carried him further inside. To one side was a large archway that looked like it led to an elegant bathroom. On the other side of the room was a sitting area that oddly enough faced a large curtained wall. The centerpiece of the room however was an enormous bed, lavishly draped in a rich, velvety spread with interlocking hearts on it.

When Hiei's ruby eyes returned to his, Kurama kissed him gently before setting him on his feet. "Kurama, what is this place? I thought we were going home."

Smiling, Kurama drew Hiei over to the sitting area. After settling Hiei on the love seat, Kurama went to a side table and poured them each a glass of champagne. "We're in a hotel, in what's commonly known as the honeymoon suite. It's a place that newlyweds go on their wedding night. A special place where they spend their first night together and consummate their marriage."

After handing Hiei a glass, Kurama dimmed the lights then moved to stand by the curtain. "I realize we've already consummated our mating Koi, but I still wanted us to have a special memory of our bonding ceremony, so I arranged for us to spend the night here. I've heard the view from here is spectacular."

Kurama pulled the cord on the curtains revealing an incredible view of the city lights below and the stars above. When Kurama took the seat beside him, Hiei cuddled against his side. "The view is spectacular Fox."

Raising his glass, Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes. "To my sweet Shadow, thank you for loving me."

Kurama touched his glass to Hiei's then they both drank before turning to each other for a kiss. Cuddled together on the love seat they sat quietly drinking champagne and admiring the view for some time. After all the preparations for the ceremony, then the party after, they both were ready to relax and just spend a little quiet time alone.

Hiei lay in the circle of Kurama's arms with his head against the redhead's shoulder. After a while he looked at his mate as if he would say something but just sighed and laid his head back down. "Hiei, is there something you wanted to say?"

Without lifting his head, Hiei nodded. "I want to talk about Yoko. Kurama, I know it bothers you that he and I have feelings for each other. I want you to know that if it's going to make you uncomfortable, he and I can wait to be together. I love you and I don't want to do anything that will make you unhappy."

Kurama smiled. "It feels so good to know that you can say you love me so easily now. Hiei, because I love you too, I want you to be happy. I know Yoko makes you happy. Shadow, I really am alright with you loving him. I've spent the last few weeks coming to terms with the fact that, even though we are different, he and I really are one."

At his confession, Hiei held him tighter. "Today, you put on that beautiful uniform to stand before our family and friends and pledge yourself to me. It broke my heart to see the disappointment in your eyes when you thought I wouldn't want you wearing the katana Yoko gave you. Because of my jealously, I made you sad. I don't ever want to see that look in your eyes again, and I especially don't ever want to be the reason for it."

Reaching for Hiei's chin, Kurama turned his face and gave him a gentle kiss. "Alright Koi, let's get out of these fancy clothes, then I think it's time for your Foxie to come spend some time with you."

Hiei blushed as he allowed Kurama to pull him from the love seat. Hiei watched as Kurama went to the bathroom and returned with two lightweight, cotton yukatas. Somehow, amid kisses and laughter, they managed to get changed. As Kurama tied his mate's yukata, Hiei looked down at it skeptically. "Fox, it feels like I'm wearing Yukina's clothes."

Kurama laughed as he turned Hiei to face him. "I think it's kind of sexy knowing you're not wearing anything under it."

Pulling Hiei into his arms, Kurama looked at him seriously. "Are you ready for this Hiei? I know you love him but if you're not ready to be his lover yet we can wait."

Taking red forelocks in his hands, Hiei pulled Kurama nose to nose with him. "Kurama, I'm ready for you to make love to me in your Youko form."

With a sigh, Kurama smiled. "You're right Hiei. I will be part of him as he makes love to you just as he has been part of me every time we've made love. Now kiss me my sweet Shadow and I'll see you in the morning."

The kiss was long and passionate and didn't end as Kurama raised his energy and transformed. Long arms tightened around Hiei and he found himself lifted off the ground. Without breaking the kiss, Kurama carried him to the love seat. They kissed a little longer before the Youko pulled away. "Have a seat Koi, and I'll get us some more champagne."

When Kurama sat beside him and handed him a glass, Hiei looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I've had a few of these already."

Golden eyes sparkled mischievously as Kurama smiled. "Actually Shadow, I'm hoping after a couple more you'll ask me, as sweetly as you did Shuuichi, to suckle on that pretty cock of yours."

Blushing cutely, Hiei rolled his eyes. "Stupid Fox, you always were a pervert. Besides, I didn't think I'd need to ask."

Kurama laughed. "You don't Koibito, I just wanted to see you blush. Now come here and let me hold you while we admire this gorgeous view."

Two glasses of champagne later, Hiei was settled on Kurama's lap as they kissed. Hiei hadn't thought he was nervous, now he was grateful that the champagne helped relax him. He moaned when Kurama's hand slipped inside the yukata to fondle one of his pert nipples.

Kurama's other hand was working to untie the robe. When it fell open, his hand rubbed Hiei's chest before moving lower. Enjoying the feel of the strong hand caressing his flesh, Hiei held his breath waiting for that hand to touch his erection. Teasingly, Kurama's hand made it's way from his chest to his abdomen before curving around to his hip and down his outer thigh.

Squirming in frustration, Hiei pushed Kurama's tunic from his shoulder for his hands and lips to begin their own journey across heated flesh. When Kurama's hand moved to his inner thigh, Hiei spread his legs, silently asking for more. When long fingers finally closed over his shaft, Hiei tipped his head back and moaned. "Oh Foxie, yes! That feels so good."

Pleased with Hiei's reaction, Kurama's lips nibbled at his neck as his hand stroked his lover's need. When Kurama's palmed the moisture at the tip of the fire demon's erection and used it to lubricate his strokes, Hiei moaned louder and tried to thrust further into the Youko's hand. "Damn Hiei, if I had known when you were younger that you'd be so beautiful and so passionate when I touched you, you'd have made me a child molester."

Hiei had to blink several times and draw a deep breath before he could speak. "I'm glad I'm not a child anymore then, because I need to feel that velvety tongue of yours on my cock. Please Koi, take me in your mouth and suck me. Make me scream."

Kurama leaned down to kiss him before setting Hiei on the couch and kneeling on the floor between his thighs. Pulling Hiei's hips forward, Kurama positioned his cute behind right on the edge of the sofa. "There's nothing I would deny you Shadow, when you beg me so prettily."

Gasping for air, Hiei couldn't breath momentarily when Kurama swallowed his rather large and fully erect shaft to the root. If Hiei had enjoyed the unique feeling of the Youko's tongue in his mouth, it was nothing compared to what it felt like to have that vulpine tongue lick and swirl around the head of his erection. It wasn't coarse, but created just the slightest friction along his sensitive flesh sending shockwaves of pleasure through his whole body.

Lost in the pleasure that wicked tongue and mouth were creating, it took Hiei a moment to realize he smelled flowers just before cool, slippery fingers entered his body. Though the fingers themselves were giving him pleasure, it seemed to be amplified by the cool substance they were coated with. The more friction the fingers created the more intensely Hiei was aware of the pleasure. When the cool fingers brushed that special place inside him, Hiei gasped, arching back and threw his head back against the sofa.

With his mind and body focused on the mouth and fingers between his legs, Hiei couldn't think, see, or speak and could barely breathe. When moments later he reached his peak, his mouth opened in a silent scream. When the waves of passion finally passed Hiei lay with his eyes still closed as he panted, trying to catch his breath. He didn't see Kurama's smirk as he stood to remove his clothes. Only when he was cradled in Kurama's arms, being carried to the bed, did Hiei's eyes flutter open and he tried to whisper his lover's name. "K'rama."

Eyes full of love, smiled down at him as Kurama placed him on the bed and purred. "Did you like that Koi? Just wait, now the real fun begins."

Not believing anything could be better than the Youko's mouth and hands on him, Hiei looked up as the Youko knelt on the bed beside him. Hiei's eyes flicked briefly over his mate's naked body, then widened as they settled on the huge erection standing proudly between his legs.

When Hiei swallowed nervously, Kurama smiled and reached for the flower he'd dropped on the bed. Slowly, allowing Hiei's eyes to follow his every movement, Kurama dipped his fingers in the flower's nectar before wrapping them around his erection. As Kurama coated his length in the slippery nectar, Hiei watched every stroke. When Kurama moaned, Hiei looked up into the passion glazed golden eyes of his lover.

When Hiei licked his lips uncertainly, Kurama smiled reassuringly. "Don't be nervous Beloved, I will never hurt you. The nectar in this flower will make it easier for you to adjust to my size without pain. It also has the added benefit of heightening your awareness of the pleasure I will give you."

Leaning down, Kurama claimed Hiei's lips in a kiss as he moved over him. Trusting his fox, Hiei spread his legs, silently inviting the Youko to take him. At the first touch of that huge cock against him, Hiei willed himself to relax. As Kurama slipped into his body, Hiei felt pressure and a fullness he'd not felt with his redhead, but not actual pain. When he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Kurama's lips moved to his ear. "I've waited so long to love you Hiei."

Shivering at the love and longing in Kurama's voice, Hiei reached up to stroke and scratch a cute silver ear. "Then make love to me Kurama. Show me how much you love me."

Experimentally, Kurama began slowly moving in and out of Hiei's body, carefully watching him for any signs of discomfort. Minutes passed before Kurama felt the tight sheath around him fully accept his length. He knew the moment Hiei was ready for more when the fire demon moaned, clasping his legs firmly around the Youko's waist. "Kurama! Don't hold back. Let me feel you deep inside me."

That was all the encouragement the Youko needed as he increased the speed and power of his thrusts. He was rewarded when Hiei gave a loud moan of appreciation. "Gods, Shadow! You're so tight. None of my fantasies prepared me for how incredible it feels to finally love you."

Living up to his reputation, Kurama touched and stroked Hiei to climax twice before rolling the fire demon above him. "Hiei Love, ride me my pretty Baby. I want to watch you loving me. Please Shadow, bring me to climax with you."

As he settled over Kurama's hips, Hiei's eyes widened at his lover's request. Seeing Kurama's wicked smirk, Hiei blushed. Wanting to please his mate, Hiei rose to his knees. The new position made Hiei gasp as his body took in even more of Kurama's huge cock. Giving Kurama his own little smirk, Hiei began moving over him. Enjoying the power of taking control of his own, as well as his lover's pleasure, Hiei ran his hands down his own chest before running them up Kurama's.

Fisting the silver hair trailing over Kurama's shoulders, Hiei pulled the Youko up for a kiss. Sitting up with Hiei across his lap, Kurama pulled the fire demon into his arms to claim his lips in a passionate kiss. As their tongues battled, Hiei's body continued rocking over Kurama's erection.

Using a technique his redhead had taught him, Hiei contracted the muscles that held the Youko's cock deep inside him. Kurama tore his lips from Hiei's and howled in pleasure at the tightening sheath around him. "Fuck Hiei, you're so tight. You feel so good riding me. Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

Hiei chuckled as he clenched and unclenched his inner muscles again. "You I guess, since my beautiful green eyed fox showed me how."

Grabbing Hiei's behind, Kurama half laughed, half moaned. "I'll have to return the favor by teaching you a few tricks Shuuichi doesn't know. Now kiss me Koi and ride me hard, I think I'm about to finish and I want you with me."

Giving himself over to Kurama's will, Hiei rose above him before crashing down on his length again and again until they were both shouting out their release. Still shivering from the intensity of their mutual climax, Kurama cradled Hiei to him and lay back on the bed. Contentedly, Hiei rested his head over Kurama's heart. "I love you Foxie."

Stroking Hiei's sweat dampened tresses, Kurama purred back. "I love you too my sweet little Shadow. Let me catch my breath and we'll go see if we can figure out what a Jacuzzi is."

Without lifting his head, Hiei frowned. "A ja-who-i?"

Kurama chuckled. "A Jacuzzi Koi. Shuuichi says it's like a big bath with hot bubbling water."

Crawling off the bed, Hiei pulled Kurama with him. "Well let's find this Jacuzzi then Kurama, because we're a mess after making love for the last few hours."

The two naked demons had a little trouble figuring out how to use the human Jacuzzi but before long they sat in the churning water washing each other. As Hiei scrubbed the evidence of their passion from Kurama's chest he grew quiet. "Shadow, is everything alright?"

Startled ruby eyes looked up and shrugged. An eyebrow rose over golden eyes. "That's not very convincing Hiei. Tell me what's bothering you Baby."

Again Hiei shrugged. "I was just thinking about Ku… rama. Is he really alright with what just happened between us?"

With a gentle smile, Kurama tipped Hiei's face up for a kiss. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Shocked, Hiei watched as Kurama changed forms. A moment later green eyes smiled at him. "Hello sweet Shadow."

Hiei almost jumped into his arms. "Rama!"

With a little laugh Kurama held him close. "'Rama' Hiei? That's sweet. I missed you too Sweetheart."

Their lips met in a lingering kiss. When their lips parted Hiei looked into Kurama's green eyes expectantly. Seeing Hiei's unspoken question, Kurama smiled. "It's alright Koi. I've accepted that you love him, and I'm fine with it so long as you still love me too."

Hiei shook his head. "Stupid Fox. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. To me you are each an extension of the other, therefore I love you both. Now Fox, why are you wearing that thing in the bath?"

Looking down, Kurama laughed. When the Youko allowed him out to reassure Hiei, he was still wearing the yukata he'd put on earlier. Now, sitting in the Jacuzzi, he and it were soaking wet. "Oops. Guess Yoko and I will have to be more careful when we change for you. Now kiss me again sweet Shadow and I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you Rama." This time their kiss was a little more passionate. Not allowing Hiei to break the kiss, Kurama changed forms. Hiei moaned at the change of lovers kissing him and a moment later found himself pulled onto Kurama's lap. "Shadow, you don't have to worry about us. Shuuichi and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Right now Lover, I hope your happiness includes going back to bed. I for one would love to feel those sweet lips of yours wrapped around my cock."

Blushing, Hiei pulled Kurama from the water. When Kurama would have turned off the Jacuzzi, Hiei stopped him. "Why bother turning it off Foxie? We'll need another bath in a few hours."

Kurama growled in appreciation. "Damn Hiei, I was worried you might not be able to keep up with my stamina, now I'm worried I won't be able to keep up with yours."

With a grunt, Hiei shoved Kurama down on the bed, then crawled seductively between his legs. "Hn. You'll keep up alright my sexy fox, or we'll just have to make love more often."

With that, Hiei's mouth descended on the Youko's erection. With a moan of pleasure, Kurama knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Well, this is finally the end of Hiei's love. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel yet, but I do have an idea for one. I think I might take a break from this fic and post a new one first. Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait and see what comes out of my laptop next.

Thank you all so much for reading and especially to those of you that reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this enough to leave me one last review, even if only here at the end. Until next time, SFM.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**HIEI'S LOVE**

**Epilog**

Hiei sat in the open doorway leading to Yusuke's back yard silently watching the activity around him. In the main room Yusuke had set up the TV for him and Kuwabara to play video games on. Koenma and Roger sat nearby talking as usual. Since the two had been reunited they had become best friends, therefore Roger and Shiori had been welcomed into their little group of friends and family.

Hiei smirked at Kokota who was torn between being with the guys and following Simone around like a lost puppy. The boy hadn't openly declared his feelings for his step sister yet but everyone knew it was just a matter of time. Even though Simone would occasionally tease Kokota about wanting a demon lover, the sparkle in her eyes told anyone watching that it was him she was secretly waiting for.

Through an open door Hiei could see the girls in the kitchen preparing a feast for the party. Yukina, Keiko and Botan were fixing a variety of demon and human foods for the diverse group. Shiori was supervising from a chair where she sat happily holding Yukina's new baby. A few months ago Hiei's sister had given birth to a beautiful little girl that she and Kuwabara had named Hina after the Koorime twin's mother.

Turning his attention to the yard, Hiei couldn't hide his smile as he watched his mate. Kurama was seated in the grass playing with little Yoji. Nearby, Li-Anne was having fun chasing the peek-a-boo blossoms of one of Kurama's sweet smelling Makai plants. Occasionally, the green eyes would seek out his mate and smile happily at him. The love and desire that Kurama always portrayed in those smiles still made Hiei blush even after a year of being mated.

Hiei knew that part of Kurama's happiness right now was the beautiful children he was playing with. His one regret in his mating with Kurama was that they would never be able to have the children he knew his fox and mother wanted. Instead, Kurama and Shiori would have to give their love to the children of their former teammates and Kurama's brother and sister when they had children. Peeking back at the baby in Shiori's arms, Hiei had to admit that that idiot Kuwabara and his cohort Yusuke had finally done something right.

No one seemed concerned when Kurama's energy flared briefly. Hiei turned to see a small silver fox appear. The fox ran in circles around a squealing Yoji, yipping excitedly. Li-Anne was laughing as she tried to chase Kurama. Yoji struggled to his feet in an attempt to toddle after the fox. When the boy lost his balance and fell, the silver fox was there to cushion the fall.

Hiei was so absorbed in watching his fox that he didn't feel Shiori come up behind him until she spoke softly. "Thank you Hiei. Thank you for making my son so happy. For allowing him to be part of this wonderful family. For staying by his side and loving him as much as he loves you."

Hiei's eyes were wide with surprise as he looked up at her. At her soft smile, he gave her a little smile back. "Mother, it is me who should thank him for giving me so much. I was nothing until Kurama loved me."

Looking out to where Kurama had changed back to his human form, Shiori smiled. "I think Shuuichi would disagree with that Hiei. I think he would say that you were everything and that he's honored that you share yourself with him."

Shocked at her words, Hiei just stared at her. He was prevented from responding when Keiko called to her children from the kitchen window. "Li-Anne honey, bring your brother inside please. It's time for lunch."

Disappointment showed on the child's face as she kissed Kurama's cheek then took her brother by the hand. Carefully, she led the toddler to where Hiei sat in the doorway. Seeing Hiei, little Yoji squealed and rushed to him. With a grunt of acceptance, Hiei reached for the child. "Hn."

Yoji was tossed briefly in the air before being put down beside Shiori. A moment later Li-Anne threw herself into his arms. She however wanted a hug, then kissed his cheek before taking her brother to their mother. Turning to follow them, Shiori whispered. "I see my son is not the only one with a soft spot for those children."

Hiei was still blushing when Kurama came to join him. "I'll have to thank Mother and those sweet children for making my Shadow blush so cutely."

Hiei rolled his eyes and grunted as Kurama pulled him up by the hand. "Stupid Fox."

They shared a kiss before going inside to join the others. The children were all fed then put down for a nap, leaving the adults free to sit and talk after they ate. From across the table, Yusuke looked at Hiei. "Hey buddy, I'm going to Makai next week to check on my territory. Care to join me? The Ningenkai must be getting to you by now."

Hiei looked a little surprised at the invitation. "Actually Detective, Kurama and I go to Makai about once a month. Mostly to let my Youko out to play. Here in the Ningenkai he's restricted to the house and the temple grounds."

Kuwabara looked at Hiei. "It must be hard trying to balance your relationship when it's limited on how much time you can spend with one of your mates. Wouldn't it be easier just to move back to Makai and just visit all of us?"

Knowing this was a subject that made Hiei uncomfortable, Kurama answered. "We want to stay here with the family for as long as we can. Someday though we will return to Makai, we haven't discussed exactly when. We might just stay here until my human death. Then Hiei will take Yoko home."

Koenma frowned. "Kurama, what do you mean your human death? You stopped being human a long time ago."

At Kurama and Hiei's startled expressions Koenma looked surprised. "I thought you knew. Kurama, you started becoming a demon again the moment you were strong enough to access your demon energy. Your transformation to your Youko form with the Fruit of the Past Life accelerated that process. By the time you were twenty you didn't have an ounce of human blood left in you."

As Koenma spoke Kurama had reached for Hiei's hand. Now he was squeezing it tightly. "Koenma, are you saying that even in my human form I am a demon? That I too have a demon lifespan?"

Koenma laughed. "Yes Kurama, you do. Botan and I had a hell of a time when you were in the hospital after your car accident. I had to monitor you constantly. They were drawing your blood every few hours and Botan had to intercept it and switch it with human blood. That doctor friend of Genkai's helped a lot but he wouldn't have been able to explain your demon blood to the lab."

Botan giggled. "Kurama, didn't you think it strange that Koenma didn't visit you in the hospital and that I popped in and out every few hours?"

At this Hiei grunted. "Hn. We were a little distracted with his near death to notice much else woman."

No longer listening to the conversation, Kurama was grinning as he threw his arms around Hiei. "Oh Hiei, isn't this wonderful. Yoko and I thought we had less than a hundred years to worry about how my death might effect you, now we have a millennia before we have to worry how Yoko's death will effect you."

Koenma shook his head. "Boy have you too been making a lot of assumptions. I take it from that last comment that you haven't figured out that you're older than Yoko by sixteen years."

Kurama frowned. "How is that possible? He was almost a thousand years old when he died."

Koenma smiled. "You said it Kurama, 'he died'. It's not like his body could be resurrected after being dead for so many years, so a new one was created for him. The two of you are babies by demon standards. At a hundred, Hiei is the old man in your family."

At that everyone laughed. Of course it was Yusuke that brought up one thing that had been overlooked. "Hey Hiei, I think that means you got Yoko Kurama's virginity."

Everyone laughed even louder and Kurama and Hiei both blushed. Seeing Yusuke's amusement, Hiei smirked. "Detective..."

All around the table eyes widened as the jagon's purple glow could be seen beneath it's ward. They then looked at Yusuke who's eyes got wide and his mouth hung open. When the jagon stopped glowing, Yusuke gulped and blushed. "Damn Hiei! You are one lucky son of a bitch."

When Shiori looked concerned that Hiei had used the jagon on Yusuke, the fire demon smirked. "Don't worry Mother, I just needed to remind the detective of just what he's missing not having Kurama as his lover."

Everyone laughed, remembering that Yusuke had secretly desired the fox. Kurama and Yusuke however both blushed. Kuwabara slapped Yusuke on the back. "Damn Urameshi, when are you going to learn not to tease Hiei? What'd the shrimp do to you anyways?"

Yusuke looked at the women around the table before leaning close to Kuwabara to whisper in his ear. The carrot top's eyes went wide before he jumped back with a shout. "Ew! That's disgusting!"

Yusuke laughed. "I'm really glad my wife understands demon urges because it really turned me on. Love you Keiko."

Shaking her head, the brunette laughed at her husband. "I love you too you big pervert."

Closing his eyes, Kurama could only blush again as he imagined what Hiei had done to turn Yusuke on. After that the conversation turned away from Kurama and Hiei. No one was surprised though when Kurama moved his chair closer to Hiei's so he could cuddle against his lover. Knowing what his mate was trying to convey without words, Hiei allowed the show of affection, even though it was in front of the others.

When they returned home a few hours later, Hiei wasn't surprised to find himself swept into Kurama's arms and kissed breathless. Knowing it was useless to resist, and not wanting to anyways, Hiei opened his mouth and surrendered to his mate's kiss. Groping hands began stripping away clothes as the lovers stumbled up the stairs. By the time they entered the bedroom and tumbled onto the bed both men were naked.

At the predatory look in Kurama's green eyes, Hiei knew their lovemaking would be hard and furious. Shivering in anticipation, the fire demon lay back, allowing Kurama's hands and mouth to bring him to the brink of pleasure. Not allowing him to climax, Kurama swiftly moved between his lover's thighs, entering him in one quick thrust.

Gasping at the urgency with which Kurama took him, Hiei placed his feet flat against the mattress, attempting to match Kurama's feverish pace. Above him, Kurama locked green eyes with red as they moved together. With a wicked smirk, the redhead's erection unerringly stroked against that special spot inside him with each thrust, causing Hiei to whimper and moan. Knowing Kurama was almost daring him to look away, Hiei bit his lip, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with his lover.

When long fingers closed over Hiei's neglected erection, Kurama won their silent battle of wills. Throwing his head back, Hiei climaxed with a scream. Nothing excited Kurama more than watching Hiei's pleasure. That, along with Hiei's body tightening around him, quickly had Kurama crying out his own orgasm. Carefully moving to Hiei's side, Kurama pulled his mate into his arms.

They laid there cuddled together for several minutes before Kurama finally spoke. "Gods Hiei, I feel like I've been given the greatest gift ever. Now I won't ever have to leave you my sweet little Shadow. I've been so worried about what would happen to you when I die. I wasn't worried about you dying, I know Yoko will always be here to love you and take care of you. I didn't want you to ever feel that I abandoned you."

Nuzzling into Kurama's neck, Hiei licked him the way he knew his fox liked. "K'rama, it would have broken my heart if you were to die and leave me, but I know that you would never abandon me. You have given me more love than I could have ever dreamed of my beautiful Fox. There is no way I would ever believe you would leave me on purpose."

Tightening his arms around his mate, Kurama kissed his forehead. "I do love you Hiei, more than you could ever know. It makes Yoko and I happier than we can tell you that we will never have to leave you. We will both spend the rest of our lives doing everything in our power to make you happy."

Kurama yipped when Hiei nipped at his neck. "I love you both too my Fox. You both make me happier than I ever thought I could be. The only thing that ever makes me sad is when I have to let one of you go to hold the other."

When Hiei gave a tired yawn, Kurama smiled. "Go to sleep my sweet Shadow, and know that both of your foxes are right here holding you forever and always. Love you Fire-Baby."

Sleepily, Hiei whispered back. "Love you too Foxie."

**THE END**


End file.
